


神之途、人之途

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 101,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Summary: -本文为东方project二次创作-守矢一家、零设一设混杂、少量捏造历史





	1. 幻想乡

**Author's Note:**

> -本文为东方project二次创作  
> -守矢一家、零设一设混杂、少量捏造历史

十五的夜里明月高悬，中秋之日免不了行赏月酒的雅致。也不知是谁的提议，这会儿妖怪山的众人聚到守矢神社，即兴般地开始了宴会。

  
一如往常般热闹无拘的喜乐氛围，神明、河童、天狗，还有三三两两的人类和不知名的妖怪们，在这佳节里尽情畅饮。

  
“比起永远亭那帮子外星人每次恭恭敬敬地按教条办赏月宴，还是这里的比较有趣！咕咕……”黑白的魔法使大饮着天狗们带来的美酒，一边称赞不已。

  
“你每次都是不请自去的小偷行径吧，那些月球人的赏月可是带着缅怀和祭祀的严肃意味在里面的哦。”红白的巫女和前者碰上一杯后如此戏谑地挖苦道。

  
“本身都是罪人了呢，她们，”魔理沙顺手回敬一杯，酒盅碰撞之间，洒落的透明液体在月色映照下熠熠生辉，“在有美景可看的时候不懂得及时享乐的话，活得再久都是白搭呀。”

  
“魔理沙这样一定会长命的呢。”

  
“呼呼，我可是想要蓬莱药想的不得了啊。”

  
“首先战胜自己的迷惘比较重要噢。”

  
“大概我的迷惘只剩游手好闲的时间过多了。”魔理沙开朗地大笑起来，“不行不行，唯独这个我希望不要消失呀。”

  
“所以我就说人类是种容易幸福的生物。”不知何时，自称里会带上“清廉正直”四个字的天狗凑了过来。

  
似乎和天狗同伴已喝过了几轮，射命丸文一身酒气。但她没有半点醉意，仅是一副跑到人类这边换换空气的样子。

  
“什么呀，是麻烦的记者啊。”二人异口同声地打起了招呼。

  
“喂喂，这样说我可要哭了哦。”

  
“少在那里装玻璃心了，来——”魔理沙很快给文的酒盏满上了一杯。比起人类用的小巧酒盅，天狗们的酒器光是盛量上就大了四倍不止。

  
可是面对这样的劝酒文的眉头都没皱一下，那也是当然，天狗相对人类的酒量更是十倍不止的存在。

  
“说来你没和她在一起喝吗？”灵梦突然问了起来。

  
“诶？……”

  
“少装蒜了，你和那个风祝在交往吧？”魔理沙大力拍了拍文的肩膀。

  
“啥……什么？！”文警觉地退到一边，“亏你们还总骂我无良记者，像这样传播毫无根据的谣言才是缺乏公德心吧！”

  
“切，真是不坦诚的家伙。”魔理沙懒得继续追究，不满地撇了撇嘴。

  
灵梦打趣地笑了笑：“你到我们这边来其实是为了找她吧，可惜她并不在。准确说，从宴会一开始我就没见过早苗……奇怪呢……明明是自家神社办的宴会。”她用手撑起下颚，一副若有所思的样子。

  
“那孩子酒量不行，估计听说要开宴会就偷偷躲开了吧。来来来，不管她了，今天这么好的日子，不喝个够怎么行？”文毫不留情地和两个人类斗起了酒。

  
“呜哇，太多了啦。”

  
“哈哈，人类果然不过如此。”

  
“少得意了，妖怪！”

  
“啧，再来再来！”

 

随着夜色渐浓，宾客们相继因酒力不支而乱七八糟地倒成一片。喧闹的场景逐渐隐去，被三三两两还在奋斗的酒鬼们的嘈杂声代替。两个异变解决的专家已被文轻易放倒，现在正呼呼大睡中。文自己也感到了几分醉意，她晃晃脑袋，思索着飞到高处醒醒酒。四处张望时，有些朦胧的视线似乎捕捉到了一个身影。

  
啊啊，光顾着和那些家伙喝酒，差点忘记了重要的事。

“我～说～啊，你一直坐在这里吗？”底下传来一阵拖长音的呼唤，被打乱思绪的少女慌忙向下看去。奇怪的是除了远处瘫倒在地上的妖怪和几个人类，并没有谁接近这里。难道是幻觉吗？

  
突然，一双手轻盈地从颈后绕到胸前，熟悉的味道和温柔的触感贴向后背，羽翼和空气间短短的摩擦声也一并“啪嚓、啪嚓”地响起来。

  
耳旁很近的地方传来伴着酒气的吐音：“真是亏的我好找啊，风祝大人。作为宴会的东道主连面都不露一下，应该给点什么惩罚好呢？”

  
“咿呀！——”瞬间早苗的脸涨得通红，心脏扑通扑通地狂跳起来。太近了啊这个家伙！“我……我说，你不要又这样忽然出现好吗？你就不怕我吓得从这上面掉下去？”

  
“掉下去的话我可是能一秒钟就接住的，在小看我吗？”天狗把脸凑近，上身也暧昧地压了过来。令人大脑发昏的酒味直直打在了早苗的脸上，她不禁皱了皱眉。

  
“你好像也没有从一开始就坐在这儿吧？”文换个姿势坐到早苗旁边，靠上了对方的肩膀，故作醉态地摇头晃脑，“巫女坐在鸟居上可真奇怪，这样不会对神明有什么不敬吗？”

  
“……刚刚一直呆在屋子里，最后看大家喝的差不多便出来坐着了。嘛......我家神明的话，或许不会介意吧……你看，她们现在不也醉的差不多了吗。”早苗背对神社拜殿的方向坐在鸟居上，直直望向前方夜色里的山景。

  
嗯？好像有什么心事的样子。文的直觉很敏锐，但也不是读心的程度。她只是隐隐觉得身边这个还不太成熟的风祝最近大概在烦恼着什么，仔细想想现在已经是她来到幻想乡的第二年了。虽说成长得足够迅速，但要像那两个人类般随心所欲地解决异变还是太过于勉强。以努力家自居的她，似乎也渐渐对那种因天赋而导致的距离感产生了迷茫。

  
就像是在某种程度上的徘徊不前。

  
“没有真正的飞起来过。”不知为何文又想起了去年的那场严冬持续许久的日子里听到的话。还是无法理解啊，因为天狗根本不懂仅能脚踩大地的意义。

  
“那个……”良久早苗轻轻开口，虽然应该是在和身边的人倾诉，但显然又像没有对着任何人说话一般，“最近渐渐觉得有些累了呢……”

  
“在人里的布道大概很辛苦吧？”

  
早苗摇了摇头，“比起那种事情，我越发对自己的停滞不前感到不安。既不是力量没有提升，也不是收集信仰时遇到了什么挫败。只是……”咬紧嘴唇，到了途中的话语收住了。

  
“只是？”

  
“……不知道呐……”苦笑着用手撑起面颊，绿发少女又那样呆呆地静默了一会儿。

  
对于这样少见的充满忧郁的气氛，文很快感到了坐立不安。根本都不像平时的那个风祝，明明应该是个无忧无虑的少女才对。

  
正当文按捺不住差点主动开口询问时，早苗先行转移了话题：“文小姐平常会做梦吗？”

  
“诶，做梦啊，这个时常也会有的。”

  
“那文小姐相信梦里发生的事情会成真吗？”

  
“唔……如果是好梦的话肯定会希望的吧。但至于相不相信，这就难说了。”

  
“是呢，好梦啊……”嘴角微微扬起，用着任何人都听不到的声音，早苗如此说道：“到底哪一边才是我的真实呢？”

  
“你刚刚有说什么吗？”

  
“什么都没有哦。顺便，文小姐相信过去的事情可以被改变吗？”

  
“啊呀呀，今天你的问题真是比平常还要无常识许多倍。这个的话，因为我是习惯向前看的妖怪，所以对改变过去完全没有兴趣。”虽然感到几分讶异，文还是凭着本心如此回答。

  
“哈哈，那还真是不错。”早苗笑了起来，但脸上仍聚着一团阴影。

  
“说来，认识文小姐也已经两年了啊，日子真是过得超乎想象的快。”

  
“话虽如此，对于我等天狗来说，两年也不过一瞬而已。”

  
“果然不愧是妖怪。”

  
随后又是一阵静默，早苗再度缓缓开口道：“我其实……真的很喜欢这里。”

  
“嗯……”

  
“虽然一开始就被灵梦小姐和魔理沙小姐教训了一顿，后来也输了不知道多少次，受了不知道多少回伤，但这里不同于外界的景色，这里的气氛，还有这里风的味道，我真的都十分、十分的喜欢。”就好像在认真地感怀着什么一般，情绪被带动了起来，少女的双肩开始有些颤抖。

  
“早苗小姐……”

  
“一切都是因为那两位大人。因为我选择了和她们一起，所以才有了今天这样的日常。其中大概也包括和文小姐的邂逅吧，嘿嘿。”少女有些羞涩地笑了笑。文把视线撇到一边，非常努力地维持着脸上的镇定。

  
“那还真是我的荣幸呐。”

  
“那么文小姐，你应该不会忘记我吧？”

  
“诶，怎么突然……”

  
“永远都不会忘记对吧？”

  
“唔……那，那是当然的事情吧。要是连信仰的神明都能忘记，那还真是罪该万死。”完全摸不清对方问出这种话的含义，但文觉得就现在的气氛而言，说出能让其安心的句子就好。

  
况且，那也不是什么假话。

  
“谢谢你哦，文。”风祝站起了身，“我稍微……回去一下了。你也早点休息吧，再见。”

  
少女背过身子，头也不回地轻轻飞走了。看着她离去的背影，文释然般叹了口气。

  
第一次被她直接喊了名字啊，这样的日常更多一些就好了。

  
天狗展开黑翼，踏上了回去的路途。

  
感觉那孩子还需要点安慰，白天再过来看看吧。  
这样想着，文离开了守矢神社。

 

* * *

因为宿醉的关系，醒来时脑袋简直痛得不行。射命丸文狠狠揉了揉太阳穴，勉强爬起床后匆匆跑去洗了把脸。冷冽的水流刺激着神经，昨夜模糊的记忆也渐渐变得清晰起来。虽说想要在上班前去趟神社，但今早起床的时间实在是不妙。迟到可绝对是让自己的名声受辱的行为，想到这里文迅速穿好衣服，打理整齐后便离开了家。

  
天狗之里的风景依然一成不变，不过不知是不是因为昨天酒喝的实在太多，文总觉得街道和建筑物上似乎少了点什么。一定是错觉吧，文使劲晃了晃脑袋，径直向工作的地方飞去。

  
虽然大部分天狗都是各自写作自己的报纸，但他们也认同集体的工作环境能够提高效率的道理。于是这些乐于传播新闻的天狗记者自发接受统一管理，集中到一处进行日常作业。虽然并不存在监督工作效率的管理者，想要偷懒或者干别的事情也不会有人责难，但能聚到这里的天狗早已是被筛选出来的新闻行业的精英分子——同行的竞争压力会令每个人都下意识地紧张万分。比起例行公事，他们是真的酷爱着这个职业。而一起共事的过程，也是能迅速而直接地交换情报的机会了。

  
快到门口时，文远远望见了两个背着军绿色大背包的小个子身影，站在一边的则是双马尾同事，三个人似乎在讨论着什么。这个时候河童跑到报社来可真是稀奇，有什么需要和天狗方沟通的话应该直接找行政部门的家伙才是。嗅到了新闻的味道，文大剌剌地降落在了他们旁边。

  
“哎呀，早上好啊，文。”对于突然出现的自己，双马尾的同事只是淡淡的打了个招呼。而一边的河童倒是显得紧张了起来，大概是没怎么进到过天狗之里的新人吧。

  
“早……早上好，射命丸大人……”

  
“哎哎，早上好啊，果，还有二位河童朋友。大早上的在商量什么呢？跑到天狗报社来的河童真是少见呐。”

  
“哈？说什么呢，文。河童可是获取前沿技术最重要的盟友啊。每天早上在上班之前的固定时间和他们交换最新讯息，可是你自告奋勇接下的工作。结果今天你不仅来晚了，还让我顶上你的位置。现在你倒好，在这里笑嘻嘻地装傻？”果不耐烦地抱起胳膊，一边的河童微微点了点头，紧张而不发一语地观察着气氛。

  
“诶……”真有这样的事情？果然是昨天喝多了吗？但看他们的样子不像是在骗人。“啊哈，抱歉抱歉，昨晚有些宿醉，看来我脑子还没完全清醒呢。”文马上换上职业式笑容，快速翻开随身的文花帖， 随后凑到两位河童跟前。“刚刚也是麻烦果了……我这边现在准备好了，二位今天带来的是什么消息呢？”

  
“啊，是、是呢……”其中一个戴眼镜的河童连忙开了口，“今天是关于我们河童自主开发的新能源技术革新计划的提议，这里是基本草案。”另一位蘑菇头的河童从大背包里翻出了一份文件，恭敬地递到了文的手里。

  
新能源技术革新……自主开发……？

  
“因为需要利用妖怪山九天瀑布的水资源，所以不得不和天狗大人们沟通。高级官员那边我们也有派人过去，但这边的话希望能借助媒体的工具，让新闻社的各位大人帮我们做一点正面的宣传。”说明来意后，二人立刻局促地低下头等待文的回应。

  
“………大致明白了，我稍微看看……”文粗略地浏览起文件，内容大体是河童们提出了水力发电的可能性，于是寻求在九天瀑布等上游处修建水电站的计划。“唔，不过这个东西意义很大吗？不是已经有被成功开发的地底热核能源了吗？”文有些困惑地询问道。

  
“诶……诶？！热核？难道是那个？竟然在地底存在那种东西吗？！”蘑菇头河童双眼放光地大声问道。

  
“是叫核融合吧？等等，那个计划不就是山神和你们河童捣鼓出来的吗？你们难道还有不知道这件事的？”

  
“诶…山神大人？我们也只是现在才开始和天狗大人们沟通呀……”眼镜河童显得有些困惑，“那，那个……射命丸大人务必请好好研读一下我们的计划书，这一定是能惠及整个妖怪山……不，甚至是能改造整个幻想乡的重要技术哦！”说完如此大口气的话，对方的脸已然涨得通红，“答复的话明天也可以，总之今天先打扰到这里了，告辞。”

深深鞠了一躬后，眼镜河童抖了抖比身型大上几倍的背包，转身准备离去。然而她的同伴却依旧一副求知若渴的样子望着文，“啊啊，射命丸大人请一定告诉我关于那个热核的事情！我没猜错的话，那一定是传说中的那个……神之………诶诶诶不要拽我啊，让我把话给说完……啊啊啊啊……”

  
“快点走啦，今天还有活儿等着我们呢……”眼镜不耐烦地抓住蘑菇头的衣领向后硬拉，“真是失礼了。射命丸大人，姬海棠大人，我们就此告辞。”在僵持般的推推拉拉中两个河童好容易离开了天狗报社。

  
“河童们的野心真是越来越大了呢，你说是吧，文？”姬海棠果打趣般的说道。但对方并没有给予回应。射命丸文只是愣神般地看着手里的计划书。

  
果感到了一丝异样，这时文开口问道：“果，今天是几月几号？”

  
“百二十三季叶月十六。怎么了文，昨天宴会酒喝太多把你都喝傻了吗？”

  
确实是今天没错，昨天也确实是参加了宴会。但刚刚的谈话和所见所闻带来的违和感是怎么回事？

  
“啊啊，或许吧……”文用右手扶起额头，“那两个河童且不论，果你总知道地底的间歇泉和后来利用核融合达成的能量技术革新的事件吧？”

  
“今天的文真奇怪呐，刚刚我就有点听不太懂你和河童说的东西。所以……热核？那到底是什么？”果满脸疑惑，“还有地底的间歇泉……真是可怕，我感觉已经几百年没听有天狗主动提到那个地方的事情了。”

  
………不对，这是怎么回事？当初那件事因为自己获得了第一手的采访资料而让眼前的这位同行抱怨牢骚了好几天，现在她居然在装不知道？不对……果这个样子不像是在说谎，并且她也没有意义那样做。

  
违和，困惑，紧接着一种没来由的不安感也涌了上来。

  
“果……我们昨天参加宴会的地方是哪里？”

  
“哈？你这是失忆了吗？当然是在博丽神社了。” 姬海棠果理所当然地回答道。

 

* * *

天气逐渐转冷，树叶随着呼呼刮过的北风纷纷落下。神社巫女的打扫作业变得艰巨起来，毕竟这不算小的地方只有自己一个“工作人员”而已。只是现在比起那些看起来怎么都扫不完的落叶，更令人烦躁的是有个怎么发牢骚也没法摆脱的家伙缠上了神社——那个喜欢引发事件的天狗记者。

这次虽不是在强买强卖她的报纸，但行为也够诡异的——以博丽巫女完全无法理解的原因连续三个白天就那样呆呆坐在神社的鸟居上面。

说到无法理解，因为那天狗讲了一大堆她一厢情愿地认为博丽巫女应该知道的事情。什么外面来的神明，什么妖怪山上的神社，什么当初引发了冲突还导致自己和魔理沙不得不出面干了一架。

更天方夜谭的是，那些传说中的家伙们还干涉了地底，协助开发了一个非常梦幻的新能源——核融合技术，直接影响了整个妖怪山的技术水平。  
简直胡说八道，因为这一切在博丽灵梦的脑海中完全没有存在过一秒。是的，这些对红白巫女来说都是根本没有发生过的事情。

  
由于天狗实在是过于一本正经和情绪激动，灵梦就这些事件询问了所有其他的相关人，结果证明那些人或是妖怪和自己想的一样——幻想乡就没有过什么守矢神社。从过去到现在，甚至是以后几几代，大概整个幻想乡也就这么一个博丽神社而已。

  
而彻底击毁了那个记者信口雌黄的证据，则是当灵梦有次好奇地跑到了她口中详细描述的神社地址时，眼前除了空地和普通的山间密林外，相关的神社建筑和大湖并不存在。

  
但即使有着如此强有力的事实，那个记者仍然如不放弃般赖在神社的鸟居上。不对，其实灵梦完全不懂她那样做的意义。

可能光是在幻想乡中搜寻的工作凭她的速度早就完成了吧，现在万念俱灰下只剩这么一个颓废的度日方式了吗？虽然看着莫名有点同情，但灵梦实在做不到理解。

  
谁知道那些不过是这个天狗自己的胡思乱想呢？

  
“我说啊，虽然我也没多少讲究，但你这妖怪就这样坐在鸟居上不走，我作为神社的巫女会觉得很没面子啊！”灵梦单手叉腰，另一手则把扫帚直立着插在地上，站在鸟居下面不耐烦地喊话。  
然而对方并没有给予回应。顺便一提，坐在鸟居上的期间，除了发呆外这只鸦天狗还会在笔记本上写东西。但就那写东西的姿态而言，未免也太像单纯的情绪发泄了。

  
现在她也在奋笔疾书着。本子上被潦草地涂满了各种句子，大而触目的问号夹杂其中。而与问题相应的思考或者对策，总在写出来的下一秒就被干脆地划掉了。

  
“为什么，为什么会这样？”这是三天来射命丸文写的最多的一句话。

  
“为什么会消失？”

  
“为什么只有我记得？”

  
“去到人里把稗田家的藏书全部浏览了一遍，寺子屋的老师也请教过了，然而实际上幻想乡中确实没有这段历史。”

  
“这一切难道，真的只是我的一场梦吗？”

  
不对，她的笑容、她的谈吐、她的身姿，都是那么深刻地印在自己脑海里。

  
冬日里的嬉闹，天狗村落里的游乐，湖面之上的对决，高处赏月的欣喜，那么真实的曾经的日常。

  
还有昨天倚靠在一起时对方身体传来的温度，倾诉的话语，明明都在那么近的地方。

  
不自觉地钢笔在纸面上狠狠划出了一段墨线，黑色的痕迹蔓延开来。接着第二笔、第三笔、第四、第五……泄愤般毁掉了整个洁白的页面后，文只是烦躁地抓起额发，手肘支撑在膝盖上，身子微颤地前屈着。

  
呵呵，怎么会有这么真实的梦呢？

  
并且如果是梦的话未免太残忍了一点。

  
结果现在变得不正常的人只有自己，这么巨大的异变面前那些专家一个都指望不上。

  
目前为止能想到的办法都尝试过了，最后发现关于她们的一切只是从这里彻彻底底、干干净净地消失了而已。

  
对，一切，一切相关的事情也不剩。

  
就好像底片上的图像被消除，这次则是连大家的认知都被篡改了。

  
丢失了前进方向的自己也只能像最后一天和她说话般，静静坐在神社的鸟居上。这样下去自己迟早会崩溃吧，但说不定因为妖怪活得比较久，过个几年事情也就忘了吧。

  
“文小姐不会忘记我吧？永远都不会吧？”

  
耳畔边响起了这样的句子。啊，虽然不是很清楚，但那个少女好像提前知道了什么一般。自己当初就应该察觉到的，结果这句话现在却成了横在自己心上的一道枷锁。

  
少女就那么不告而别，干干脆脆地从这里消失，却把唯一的痕迹留在了自己这里。

  
一定是太讨厌我才这样做的吧，因为这是多么多么痛苦的事情啊。

  
当一件事仅被一个人认知时，在群体意识的压制下即使是真相也会被扭曲。

  
操纵新闻的天狗再明白不过了。

  
现在自己的挣扎只是在作茧自缚。

  
但是，  
但是她给予的那道枷锁，与其说是对自己的惩罚，不如说更像是在迷惘的泥淖中的最后一声呼救。

  
似乎在以恳请的姿态诉说着：“请不要忘记我，文小姐。”

  
被这样拜托了。

  
于是下定决心至少要查明真相，这也是作为记者的射命丸文义不容辞的职责。

  
可是，现在面前的困境，到底应该如何……

“啪——”清脆的敲打声响起，脑袋上传来一阵剧痛。

  
“啊呀呀呀，你这是在干什么？！”文从思绪中被拉回，捂住头顶的患处抗议道。

  
“什么干什么，这还不明白吗，当然是退治妖怪了。”灵梦挥舞着御币，随即朝文的头上落下第二击。

  
“呜啊——”文在离头顶还有几公分处双手接住了驱魔的神器，冷汗直冒起来，“巫女大人有话好好说，别一言不合就退治嘛。”

  
“啧，胆子不小，敢和我讲条件了。”御币上灵力的流动加强，力道瞬间涨了几分，文接住御币的手也不住颤抖起来。“啊哈哈……那那个……确实是我不好，尽说些神神叨叨的事情，还赖在鸟居上不走，破坏了博丽神社里神明的神德……真、真的是…罪该万死！”

  
“哦？知道错了？”御币上的力度减弱了一些。

  
“是是是，那可是当然！”文捣蒜般点着头。

  
“…………”御币被抽回，灵梦转而将其扛在肩上，“知道了的话就给我从上面下来。”她转过身去，似乎消了对这边的兴致。

  
文长吁一口气，思忖着今天干脆到此为止准备离开时，一道红色的符札突然重重击中了脑门。

  
“呜哇哇哇——”随着一声惨叫后，意识不清的天狗就那样被巫女扯着后领口拖走了。

  
“以为能逃过惩罚的话，也未免太天真了一点。”

 

* * *

等清醒过来，才发现自己躺在了博丽神社的客室里，并且更关键的是，竟然整个身子被五花大绑伺候，上面还贴了好几个写着博丽二字的红白符札。

  
“诶诶诶———？！”震惊之余发现坐在对面的除了一脸冷漠地喝着热茶的巫女，还有从充斥魔眼的裂缝中探出半个身子的隙间妖怪。

  
“啊啦啦，算是醒了吗？”金发女人的笑容令文感到些许不舒服，虽说有几分紧张，但也看得出来对方并没有恶意。

  
“这样对待你可是灵梦的主意哦，'这只天狗嚣张的样子真是气死人'，被这样说了呢。”

  
“唔……”除了以沉默吞下责难似乎也无话可说。

  
“好了好了，既然你醒了，那么来让我们进入正题吧。”女人轻轻挥了挥手中的扇子，文身上的绳索和符札顺势失去效力，簌簌地瘫软到地上。“你的那个事我最近也稍微调查了一下，有点小的发现。”

  
“？！什么……”果然没有这隙间妖怪不知道的事情么。

  
“也别高兴的太早……首先，现在的幻想乡中没有一点她们的痕迹是绝对的事实。然后你不是提到她们是外来的神明吗？”

  
“没错，是两年前才来的新人。”

  
“实际上，现在的外界有一个叫作守矢神社的地方哦。”

  
“………”没有什么意外，但也谈不上多么情理之中，文只是暂时找不到一个可以解释这个事件的缘由。

  
“那么……”文理了理思绪，尝试着进行推理，“有可能是，一晚上的功夫这整个神社又回到了外界，附带着把整个幻想乡住民的记忆都清洗掉了？……哈，这种事情怎样才能办到呢？”虽然好像这个幻想乡里没有什么值得惊奇的事情，但这次的事件对于文来说也够诡异了。

  
“如果当初是她们自己将神社移进来的话，那么移回去自然问题不大。”

  
“没错……当时不止是神社，连附近的大湖都一并移了进来。”

  
“那么关键问题就出在‘除了你以外，我们都忘了这一切’上了，你的情况先放在一边，如果说操纵记忆的话，大概可以使用操纵境界来解释呢。”境界的大妖怪八云紫微眯起双眼，若有所思的说道，“虽说要我来做的话用理解境界的方法的确不难办到，但我参与这种事似乎也没啥好处。况且现在连我自己也算是'受害者'的一员，如果是我干的话我好像也没必要对自己的记忆动手吧。啊，不要误会，我刚刚说的只是事实，没有想要掩饰或者狡辩什么哦。顺便一说，这么大规模的对记忆境界的操纵活动，即使是我和蓝一起，一晚上完成也是不可能的事情。”

  
“说的也是……” 八云紫虽然是个捉摸不透的狡猾妖怪，但她如果想要对守矢出手的话，根本不用等到现在这时候。同时就利益关系而言，那个神社的存在对幻想乡来说也并不是坏事。

  
“如果呢，我先假定射命丸你这边说的一切都是真的，那么导致这场异变的应该是个相当厉害的家伙。这么一想还真是有些担心另外一个神社了呀……”

  
“喂喂喂，少在那里危言耸听。” 一直静默着的灵梦终于忍不住反驳道。

  
“哈哈，灵梦少见这么认真啊。”

  
“什么啊，要真的被什么家伙随意玩弄记忆，那还真是相当令人恶心的事情。” 灵梦露出一副严肃的表情，“如果重要的回忆，或是和重要的人共处的开心时光，就这样如儿戏般被他人破坏的话，还真是有够激起我的退治冲动。”

  
“啊啦，那天永夜异变和小紫我一起冒险的回忆如果被清理的话，灵梦是不是会相当伤心呢？”

  
“少自作多情了。”灵梦饮了一大口茶水，有些愠怒地皱了皱眉。

  
“呵呵～灵梦还是这么冷漠。”以扇子捂住下半张脸，金发妖怪不住笑了起来。

  
“然后呢，另一种可能性。”她将视线重新转向文，“这一切仅仅是射命丸你的一场梦罢了。”

  
“这怎么可……”声音逐渐减弱，文妥协般低下头，撑在膝盖上的手微微颤抖起来。

  
现在的状况下辩驳的意义所剩无几，虽然这是像将死自己一样的咒语，但文也为解释这样的情况感到了疲惫。

  
“先别急着发火，我知道这样说对你来说是无法接受的假设……”紫凭空用扇子在空气中划出一道垂直的境界，平静地说道：“如果梦境与现实只是一样的东西呢？”

  
“什么……”

  
八云紫点了点境界线的两侧，“如果现实和梦境是用境界划分的话，那对于我来说其实是一样的东西。但是啊，用一侧的世界是没办法预测另一侧世界的可能性的。或许我们其他人之前也和你做着一个同样的‘守矢神社存在于幻想乡’的梦……”扇子轻轻一收，境界如烟雾般消散，“几天前不知被哪个坏蛋动了手脚，境界遭到绊动，当下的这个世界（现实）将另一侧的世界（梦境）溶解了。”

  
“这个过程……是不可逆转的吗？” 怀着无比忐忑的心情，文如此问道。

  
“刚才只是我在用自己可以理解的方式进行了推理。” 八云紫摇摇头，“这个世界是没有绝对不可能的事情的呐，不过话说在前面，按这个思路走下去，如果想要重塑大家的记忆的话，就相当于要成为新世界的造物主哦。”

  
“哈……这不就是给我判了死刑吗？”这是不借助八云紫的力量无法达成的事情，但即使是她，想随心所欲地创世也有点夸张得可怕了。

  
毕竟，那可是神明的工作。

  
“所以呐射命丸，先去努力找出真相如何？如果不用自己的眼睛看清楚的话，最终也只能在交织的死路里绕圈子哦。”

  
“你的意思是……”

  
“那个啊，在人类社会里进行伪装对于你们天狗来说，似乎是小菜一碟的事情吧。”


	2. 外界

“噢噢噢噢，太夸张了！这个，那个，啧啧，没想到竟然到了这种地步！”

  
“………”

  
“呜啊，这四个轮子的家伙速度太惊人了，有没有可能比我们飞起来还快呢？”

  
“………”

  
“啊啊，还有路边的这种透明盒子，里面那些花花绿绿的东西是…？诶我看看，我看看，珈琲（コーヒー）？那是什么？”

  
“……唔…你这家伙也是够了，这趟出来不是让你旅游的，好好记住自己的任务。”射命丸文苦恼地扶额后叹了口气。

  
“哈，文你看这个，不是很可爱吗？”双马尾的同伴显然无视了自己刚刚的提醒，用手点了点透明大盒子里的某一件物品。

  
如果古道具店的那个家里蹲也在的话就好了，至少能帮忙看看这个大盒子的用途。

  
文顺着对方手指的方向望过去，看到一个包装了褐色液体的透明瓶子，上面的花纹和图案着实还有点可爱。

  
“300、200……这上面不是有数字吗？大概是商品吧？”

  
“话虽如此，但没看见店员之类的人啊。”

  
“唔唔……是很奇怪呐……”一边思考着，文的视线移到一边，发现盒子的侧边上有些线状的孔隙，在其上方则画有带着数字的圆形图案。仔细观察了下孔隙的样子和大小，似乎刚好能容下一枚硬币。

  
“看来是要把钱从这里扔进去。”

  
“哈？那是什么机关，投进去后不会发生奇怪的事情吧？”双马尾同伴显然疑虑重重。

  
“好了好了，不试试怎么知道呢？”文从兜里拿出钱包，抽了一张黄色的纸钞出来，“不过现在手上只有紫刚给的万元钞啊……我看看，似乎这样的纸币也有专门的窗口投递呢。”

  
果非常不安地稍稍离远了些距离，紧张地观察起文的操作。虽然自己心里也有些顾虑，但文凭直觉认为这东西至少不会因此而爆炸。小心翼翼地将纸钞平整地推进缝隙时，突然“滋滋——”的声音响起，钞票因不明原因被瞬间吸了进去。文下意识地将手迅速抽开，同时警觉地后撤了几步。  
啊呀呀呀，刚才那下要不是自己动作快的话，是不是也会被一并吸进去呢。

  
外界的事物还真是异常危险。正这样想着时，透明盒子上平行排列设置的椭圆形装置闪起了亮光。“呜哇——”不禁悲叹起来，就原来见过的河童的一些机械而言，这大概是“按钮”那一类的东西吧？那么按下去的话……手指谨慎地靠近那瓶包装喜人的商品下面的椭圆形装置，郑重的按下去后，只听得盒子内部又传出各种噼里啪啦的声响。

  
“咿——”文再次撤步后退，而在一阵物品跌落的撞击声结束后，透明的大盒子总算是恢复了平静。

  
寻着声音找过去，最下方的一个由透明挡板遮住的槽口中赫然躺着刚刚那件果相中的商品。文释然般把东西取出，接着便一把甩向了始终在一边默默观察的同伴。

  
“呀啊——”显然还没从方才的状况中切换过来，果一阵手忙脚乱后好容易才接住了扔来的瓶子。  
这样就应该可以了吧，不过等等，感觉是不是忘记了什么重要的事情。但面对这个冷冰冰的不会说话的盒子，文也一时不知进一步该怎么办了。  
啊呀，想起来了，放进去的一万块怎么样也应该找零才对。找到了标注着相关事项的圆形装置，再次谨慎地按下去，但却并没引起预料中的声响。盒子纹丝不动地挺立在面前，不管试了多少次也依旧如此。

  
这东西难道就是传说中的那个吃钱的怪兽吗？

  
“这个机器确实最近有些故障……”正当文一筹莫展之际，背后突然传来了一阵陌生的女声。文扭头看去，一位黑短发的少女站在了旁边不远处。

她和善地微笑起来，活泼的样子与她一身黑的沉稳打扮意外搭配得恰到好处。头戴的一顶俏皮的黑色爵士帽，给整个人平添了几丝神秘感，文莫名有些怀疑是否有如此打扮的外界人类。不过，自己的一身报童装扮和果那身格子裙制服，似乎也隐隐中吸引了不少路人的视线。看来轮不上自己对这方面品头论足。

  
“稍微借过下，”少女走到透明盒子前，重新按了按标示找零的椭圆形装置后，眼见盒子并无反应，竟直接重重用手拍击起来。每一下重击都不禁令文联想到“惊心动魄”这个词，一瞬间文居然有些同情盒子的遭遇。

  
在不知多少次拍击后，终于一阵金属物碰撞的熟悉机械声响起，少女随即把机器吐出的五张纸币和一堆零散的硬币放到了文的手里。

  
“呜，呜哦！真是非常感谢！”文感激地接过那把贵重之物，大大鞠了一躬。

  
对方不好意思地摆了摆手，笑着说：“哪里哪里，我看二位是初来乍到的旅人吧，有没有什么需要我帮助的事情吗？”

  
意外的遇到了好心人，虽然被紫叮嘱了“人类可是很狡猾的”，但凭直觉文认为眼前的少女应该值得信赖，大概吧。

  
“啊嗯，我们确实才刚到这里，是否能推荐下附近便宜又舒适的住宿的地方呢？”果立刻对路人少女的善意回应道。

  
“这里不过是个乡下小镇，可没有多少专营的旅店喔。顺便一问，你们计划的费用是多少呢？”

  
“哈哈这个嘛……”实际上文和果对外界货币的知识还是严重匮乏的状态，只是走之前紫有告知过给的钱大概只够半个月的开销，所以还需她们自己寻寻收入的门道。

  
展露出了钱包里躺着的四张黄色万元钞，加上刚刚的那一把零币，这就是她们俩现在的全部了。“这……这边的物价水平我们不太清楚……不知用这些钱驻留半个月的话有没有什么合适的地方呢？”

  
一时间空气凝固了，黑短发少女稍楞一会儿后“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，“哈哈，这个……您没有和我开玩笑吧？”

  
“诶……”感到了一丝不详，这点钱果然是……

  
“你们两位的话，这些钱用一周都很吃紧吧。不过这里不比东京，也算勉强了。”少女解释道，“不过二位真要呆半个月之久吗？还真是稀奇，毕竟这镇上的住民里年轻的一辈都纷纷一门心思往外面跑呢。”

  
“啊啊，当然我们希望能尽早完事最好啦。”文有些无奈地说道。

  
“哦？看来是因公出差？”

  
“哈哈，对对，就是这么回事……”果马上接过话茬，“我们俩是一个报社派来的记者。”

  
“喂，果……”文正想说点什么，却被果用眼神示意的样子驳回去了。

  
“诶报社的记者啊……”少女有些惊讶的重新打量了一遍两人，“啊看你们的衣着，似乎是那么回事呢，虽然稍显古典了一些……”

  
果理了理胸前的领带，摆出故作正经的样子，“由于是私人小报，出行预算实在紧张，如果您能提供建议的话，当感激不尽。”说完非常具有职业范儿地深鞠一躬。

  
少女稍稍思索了一会儿，想到了什么般微笑起来，“如果不介意的话，我家楼上多的一间客房倒是可以暂租给二位，费用的话每天五百日元就好……”少女张开右手，比出五的样子，“不过，相应的希望二位可以协助一下我的工作，发挥你们的职业专长便好了。怎样，这个交易应该听起来相当诱人吧？”

  
五百日元……虽然对这个数字的概念还没有特别清楚，但文看了看果手中那件值250日元的商品，也立刻明白了这个住宿的报价是多么低廉。  
但这样的话很有可能会被对方抓住把柄，自己和果被当成廉价劳动力使用的可能性也是极大的。  
“领受您的好意了，不过我们这次远道而来也是有不小的任务的，恐怕时间……”

  
“这个不必太过担心…”少女竖起食指轻轻摇了摇，“其实说是协助工作，我想要的不过是二位在这里的记录。感想、见闻、道听途说，样样皆可。”少女再度张开五指，比划着说道，“五百字，每天一篇五百字这样的短文，只是当作新闻或者日记来写即可，不知二位意下如何？”

  
奇怪的人呢，单单这样的买卖的话对于自己和果来说简直小菜一碟。虽然戒心也是必要的，但先答应下来再慢慢观察应该也不迟？

  
“那么就先干脆这样？”果在一旁小声耳语，看来她大概和自己意见一致。

  
达成共识后，文郑重地转向少女说道：“就这么办吧，未来几天还请您多多指教了。”

  
“OK，那么二位请和我来。往前有山路可能会稍微累一点，但沿途的景色要是能喜欢的话疲劳可以很快消除的哦。”黑色调打扮的少女转过身开始带路，而缠绕在她身上的神秘感在文的眼中变得愈发强烈。

  
但随之而来的嗅到了新闻味道的愉悦心情，反而把初来乍到的紧张情绪一扫而空了。

  
这种道不明白的矛盾想法现在也不是需要弄懂的时候，如此想着文紧紧跟了上去。

现在是已近黄昏的下午，坐落在山间的这个小镇也逐渐变得安静。在带路少女的解释下，两人知道了刚刚那个盒子是一种叫做“自动贩卖机”的道具，是外界实现无人工化和自动化的一大工业创造。而果选中的商品是一种带有苦味的饮料，据说是和茶有类似提神功效的名为“咖啡”的饮品。实际上这可能是有在幻想乡见过的外界特产，但因为入手困难逐渐被自己淡忘了。总之，目前看来果似乎喜欢上了那个东西的味道。

  
“真的感觉喝完之后充满了力量诶。”

  
“那也是好事呢。”

  
“呼呼，反正我也只是抱着旅游的终极目的跟来的…于是决定明天开始要把盒子里的商品全部尝试一遍！”果莫名其妙地发了个誓。

  
“你啊真好意思说……到底是谁一开始吵闹着说'绝不可以只有文一个人揽到大新闻'才贴上来的？”

  
“八云紫也是很看重多一个人的好处的，她可是有好好嘱咐我'记得盯好射命丸，别让她干出傻事'这样的话的。”痛快地将最后一口咖啡饮尽后，姬海棠果舔舔嘴唇，戏谑般拍了拍文的后背，“所以你现在可是被我监督着哦，高傲的射命丸同志。”

  
哪里学来的称呼方式……文不满地砸砸嘴：“怎么？稍有不对劲就和她打小报告吗？”

  
“难得用上了这样的通讯工具，所以说不定会经常玩一下的～”

  
所谓的通讯工具是紫提供的一个阴阳玉，和灵梦持有的不同，颜色由紫色和白色组成。文自然想到了调查间歇泉时候的事情，但现在除了自己已经没人记得发生过那样的异变了。

  
可以无视大结界的隔离直接对话的道具，随时进行联络或是询问的重要手段。只是也被告知了因为和外界的相关道具长得太不一样，尽量不要在人前使用云云。

  
至于外界的通讯方式，文大概知道是借助果的念写相机那样的东西实现的。走之前隙间妖怪拿去动了点手脚，说“如果只是在外界和人类相互联络的话，只有仰赖姬海棠的手机了”。没想到果拿来念写的道具竟有如此用处，一时间传统相机坚持者的文稍微有点羡慕起来。

  
“二位，”一直走在前面不怎么说话的少女突然转过身，“前面这个上坡到头转出去的话，就可以看到诹访湖了哦。”

  
“咦，诹访湖？”果好奇地问道，“难道是那个山顶上的湖泊吗？”

  
“正是，也算是这地方最有名的旅游景点吧。”

  
走到坡路的尽头时，视野里的景色切换了。原本蜿蜒的山路和紧凑的矮房被宽广的湖面和开阔的风景代替，文一时间又回想起了那个皓月的夜晚，在这个湖上见证的难忘瞬间。

  
视界和记忆的冲击一并袭来，稍微感到有些目眩。文平举着右手贴上额头，正面迎上这片大湖的气势。

  
波光粼粼的辽阔水色，和记忆中的并没有什么不同。只是簇拥在其周围的不再是天然的植物或是单纯的山间密林，而是密密麻麻井然有序排列的人造居所。依山傍水而建的人类社会，在这片土地上到底经历了多少年月呢。

  
至今保留着日本原风景的幻想乡，和已然被人类的创造充满的这个世界，同一片蓝天下，同一个场景里，交错的历史和时空碰撞着，记忆的碎片不停地排列重组又再一次裂变。恍惚中文不禁想起了那个妖怪的话：到底哪一边才是现实，哪一边才是梦境呢？

  
“如何？二位可喜欢这里的风景？”

  
“啊啊，真是妙不可言。”文取出了相机，第一次记录起了外界的风景，不，是属于这个世界存在于不同时空中的姿态。

  
“不愧是记者，现在除了摄影师和你们，还有些固执的发烧友，我都想不到还有谁会随身带着相机了。”

  
“哎，不…不过是相机而已……”果有点尴尬地笑了笑。和文的一阵狂拍比起来，她仅仅是不为所动地看着远方。

  
大概是撰稿人和随行摄影的搭配吧，人类少女如此认为的话倒也没任何不妥。

  
天色进一步暗了下来，由于今天并非是大好的晴天，傍晚也未见壮观的火烧云。同时因为已近深秋，夜色很快地占据了苍穹。稍微又走了几分钟后，三人终于来到了目的地。

  
这是一座临街的普通三层和式楼房，文一眼望见了一楼门前玻璃上的“诹访居乐房屋中介所”几个大字。看来首层是用来工作的地方，不过现在大门紧闭，里面也没透出光亮，想到刚刚少女不急不慢给自己和果带路，或许今天是休息日吧。

  
楼房的开间和它紧邻的一排建筑一样都十分狭窄，大概就5m左右。黑短发少女上前麻利地开了门后，挥手招呼着两位记者入内。进门后越发能感受到这个地方的狭小，右手边仅仅摆了一套双人座沙发和茶几，而一个服务用柜台则正对其设置在左手边。光是这些东西就使得空余的地方容两人行走都十分困难了。

 

柜台后面的墙上贴满了密密麻麻的纸张，在昏暗的环境下，妖怪敏锐的视觉让文注意到那些大部分似乎是某种表格，其中填满了复杂的数字和说明性文字。确实是有一板一眼在工作的样子啊，虽然这样想很失礼，但文莫名觉得眼前的少女不像是干这平常无奇工作的人。好像在回应她如此的想法般，少女绕到了柜台后面，打开了一扇后墙上的暗门。说是暗门，是因为门上面也贴满了各样的表格纸，像是有特意伪装过，普通人乍一眼根本发现不了它的存在。

  
少女不发一语地进到了门里，文和果紧随其后，就在踏出门的瞬间，她们便感受到了门外空间传来的非同寻常的气氛。

  
一个面积比刚刚所处房间两倍大的庭院展现在了眼前，不，与其说是庭院，这个地方令文感觉更像是河童们培育黄瓜的温室。当然这里有着比黄瓜种类多的多的各式各样的绿色植物，整个空间都被昂扬的色彩充满着。

看似无序生长的植物经仔细观察也能发现打理者的匠心独运：低矮处是蕨类和灌木，细长的叶片卷曲着向外伸展开来，滕科植物则沿特制的木质框架攀附而上，在垂直空间上变换不同样貌；碍于不大的场地，乔木仅有靠中间位置的一棵银杏，业已金黄的繁茂树冠为占绝大多数的绿色调增了几分趣味。

再稍微向里走进一些，被之前的植物遮挡的景致随视线的转移而渐现出来，空间中斑斓的色彩由植物间的精妙搭配而呈现着立体般的绚烂感受。黄色的雏菊，红紫的牵牛花，具备红蓝白三种颜色的玫瑰，还有在这个季节尤为茂盛的彼岸花，等等一些叫不上名字的植物因为搭配手法的上道，色彩之美展现得淋漓尽致。

抬头向上望去，能看到顶部由透明玻璃材质组成的天花板，每隔一定距离设置细长的冷光灯提供照明，虽然光线很是昏暗，但在夜色的映照下这片奇境更是多了几分迷炫。

文想到了第一次去到河童黄瓜培育园的经历，那由精密计算调控和依照秩序安置的无数株黄瓜幼苗构成的场景至今仍使她惊叹不已。而眼前的景象，则是不同于工业化规则，同时有种根据主人的爱好移栽了魔法森林里的怪奇植物般的感觉。  
有些陶醉在眼前的景象中了，稍微回点神文才注意到不见了黑发少女。旁边的果也和自己一样，仅仅是呆然地凝视着眼前的秘境。

  
不仅是植物，隐约间还能听到鸟语和虫鸣，甚至是潺潺的流水声。

  
这里简直是个小型的异界王国。

  
忽然黑发少女从银杏树后探出半个身子，微笑地呼唤起两人，下一秒却又没了踪影。

  
循着信号走近，才看清藏在大树后面的竟是一个精巧的落地茶室。略高于地面的木制台座被枯山水般的白砂铺地环绕，背后则栽种了一小片竹子。

  
台座上摆了一套四人座的矮桌和软垫，黑发少女盘腿坐在中间的位子，脸上挂着营业式的笑容。  
而她的右手边则正坐了一位金发紫瞳的少女，不同于东洋人的白皙皮肤、棱角有致的面部轮廓，使文联想到了魔法森林中操纵人偶的那位魔女。

  
但和黑发少女一身现代与西洋古典式结合的打扮不同，金发少女身着极具大正风味的和服，上半身是绘有简易椭圆图案的淡粉色身丈，下面则着一件深紫色的袴。

黑发的东洋少女配欧式典范，金发的西洋少女配和式折衷，这集合不同的时空文化，互衬又互补的微妙搭配，意外的相得益彰。而台座的左侧立了一块木头招牌，上书：万象怪奇社。

  
“欢迎二位光临寒舍，此地乃万象怪奇社也～”如在寄席上讲落语的演员般，二人一同边拍手边有节奏地宣布道。

  
两个天狗记者因为完全无法理解眼前的状况而只能站在原处礼节性地傻笑起来，半晌文才好容易憋出来一句：“还以为只是房屋中介所，没想到其中暗藏了如此玄机。”

  
“哈哈是啊是啊，外界……啊不这个地方能有如此奇景，也是让我们相当大开眼界呀。”果为了消解紧张感而下意识搓着双手。

  
“如果能喜欢的话将是我们莫大的荣幸。”黑发少女将手肘放在矮桌上，开朗地说道，“那么稍微做一下自我介绍吧。”

  
说来还没有和少女交换过姓名。

  
“我叫臾（ゆ），这位叫做五月（ごがつ）。”黑发少女解释道，“因为工作性质的缘故，我们只有这样类似笔名的东西。”

  
“二位好，我是五月。”金发少女非常礼貌地点点头。虽然是西洋人的面貌，但少女举手投足间颇有大和抚子的气质。

  
“您好，我是射命丸文。”

  
“我是姬海棠果。”两人非常恭敬地鞠了一躬。

  
“她们是出差旅行至此的小报记者，困于旅资不足，我便想施点援手，就把她们带到家里来了。”

  
“你做事情总是这么一时兴起呢。不过也罢……”金发少女转向两名记者，“二位知道借宿在我们万象怪奇社的一大规矩吧？”

  
“我倒是有稍微提到过。”臾在一旁小声说道。

  
“肯定又是把人家当成了写书的苦力。”

  
“哪有哪有…”黑发少女脸上泛起红晕，“就……就一天五百字而已，并且记者小姐也都答应了。”她苦笑着用求助般的眼神望向文这边。

  
“啊是的，每天五百字对于我们来说连塞牙缝大概都不够呢……”文和果使劲点点头。

  
“真是随便的孩子。”金发少女无奈般叹了口气，似乎半接受了现在的状况。

  
“容我问一句，贵社的工作具体是干什么的呢？稍微介绍一下的话我们也好根据需求写作文章。”

  
“既然你们已经是被我们雇佣的员工了，那么我就稍微说一下。可能听起来非常不可思议，但我们万象怪奇社是为了勘遍世间所有神秘和不可知的事物而组建的灵能社团，现在在进行《万象博物志》的编撰。没错，需要你们写的东西我们也会收录进去。”

  
“原来相当于是个小型出版社吗？”

  
“非也。”黑发少女否定道，“《万象博物志》只是我们的一个阶段性成果，我们可是实践型的社团，野心是要收集世间的一切不可思议哦。”  
“呜哇，听起来相当厉害。”

  
“哈哈过奖了，我们其实和二位一样，只算是这个地方的过客。我们在游历各式各样极具神秘学气息的地方，每到一处都不会久留。”

  
“只是啊，不知不觉在诹访这个地方呆了目前来看最长的时间，真是奇怪啊五月。”

  
“不都是因为臾总觉得这里有探索不完的秘密吗？”

  
“没有五月的眼睛是发现不了秘密的，你自己不也意外的挂心这里的事情吗？”

  
“话虽如此，但这一块确实有些不同寻常。”金发少女陷入沉思，露出一副复杂的表情。

  
“不同寻常？”文对这个字眼相当敏感。

  
“实际上来说也只是我的直觉吧，存在于这块地域的不可思议的源头——守矢神社，给人的感觉实在是有些微妙啊。”

  
听到了“守矢神社”四个字时，文的心里咯噔响了一下。

  
“什么？！守矢神社？你刚才说了守矢神社吗？”文有些激动地凑近了几步。

  
“啊啊，因为我们这次来的一大采访任务正好和那个神社有关系，所以这孩子稍微有些激动呢。”果赶忙拉住文，小声说了句“别冲得那么快啊”后带着赔礼的笑意望向房间的主人。

  
“喔，那样岂不正好？”黑发少女开心地拍了下手，“我们刚好有些关于那个神社的谜团还未解决，如此这般拜托下二位如何？虽然我们俩已经进行了一部分调查，但也很需要一点其他视角的记录数据。”

  
“这还真是……求之不得的事情啊……”压抑着内心的情绪，文兴致盎然地说道。

  
“善哉善哉！”名叫臾的少女显然对这样的协商一致感到异常满意，但与之相反，唤作五月的西洋少女的表情却愈发凝重起来。

  
“虽然潜在的危险是谈不上的，但我能感觉到那个神社似乎发生了一些'错误'的事情。换句话说，有种很重的违和感。”

  
“违和感……难道是本该存在的什么东西已经消失的感觉吗？”文谨慎地问道。

  
“反过来才对，”五月非常严肃地说，“我直觉上发现有什么理应消失的东西还苟存于世，扰乱了那个神社的境界。”

  
“境界？……”怎么和那个老妖怪说了一样的话。

  
“啊啊，我的眼睛稍微可以看到一些不可思议的东西。”指着自己的双目，五月有些苦涩地笑笑，“总之，这是我和臾之前拜访过一次的经验，由于感觉不太好我一直挺抗拒再去第二次，如此也耽误了些日子。现在你们二位的及时出现也算是非常幸运的事情吧。”

  
“原来如此。”显然对状况不是特别清楚的果反而率先回应了起来，“那么明天就去一下吧。”

  
“家里蹲的姬海棠小姐这次的积极性还真是让我刮目相看。”文有些讶异地挖苦道。

  
“什么？当然是文一个人去了。”

  
“哈？”意料之中的回答，可还是令文有些小小的不满。

  
“我们这个组合，当然是里外有别，互惠互通，分工合作啦～作为军师级运筹帷幄的我在家里利用能力和工具远程指导你，可是相当有必要的呀。”

  
“………啧，真是服了你这家伙了。” 有些小不爽是肯定的，但文实际上更习惯独自进行采访活动，所以果主动提出这样的建议也未免不是件好事。

  
“二位真是令我相当期待呢。”臾微笑着用手撑起下巴，“那么先容我简单分享一下现有的调查成果吧。”

  
一叠厚厚的A4打印纸“啪——”地拍在了四人面前。臾熟练地将其摆成两列，伴着手指的移动介绍道：“历史年表、历任宫司生平、重大事件记录、第一手古籍影印材料……如此这般……，”她摊了摊手，“具体的细节二位回去再看便是，我这里捡几个重点说说。首先这座神社祭祀的是建御名方神和八坂刀卖神，但或许这只是历史上被记录下来的说法。”

  
“被记录下来的？”果有些疑惑，但文差不多猜到了少女接下来的推理。

  
“在让国战争中败下阵来的建御名方神逃到诹访，打败了这里的土著神，也即泄矢神后成为了新的主宰诹访的神明，当地的神社也理所当然地祭祀他和他妻子八坂刀卖神。只是所谓的历史是胜利者书写的，”臾露出了意味深长的表情，“这个神社真正供奉的或许并不仅仅只有他们。”

  
“诶，这样说的理由是？”

  
“因为后来的有些事件若是没有某个神明的力量是无法解决的，如果仅仅是名字被抹掉的话，客观记录中的史料终究会露出马脚。好比如说诹访大战结束的几年里，遭遇了前所未有的大旱，加上御左口神的暴走，这里的生灵几近绝灭。但突然某一时期之后，灾厄平息，风调雨顺，所有的一切重新开始欣欣向荣。发生变化的理由实在是语焉不详，我个人的推测，即是仿佛有个可以给这片土地带来繁荣之神在大战后离去，一段时间后再度回归导致的。当然只是我的猜想，仅供参考哦~”

  
和事实几乎分毫不差，如果这里的“现实”和自己的认知是同一种东西的话，那么这个少女相当了得。文心里暗暗称奇，但由于以上只能算是自己已知的事项，也不出意外尽是些相同的内容，她仅仅沉默地点了点头。一边的果将信将疑，见文没有什么反应也只好勉强接受了少女的说法。

  
臾继续说了下去。

  
“简单说完了神话时代的内容和我的一点小假设，接下来要说的则是关于那里的大祝和神长官的事情。刚刚神话中提到的建御名方神和泄矢神，便是担任大祝之职的诹访氏和神长官之职的守矢氏的先祖。神社自有迹可考的西元7世纪起便有历代各宫司的名讳记录，我将其整理后发现，自1560年代以后突然有了特别的变化。”臾抽出一份资料，翻到了相应的页面指了指，只见1560年到1600年间呈现一段空白，而后接下来，在之前的名字中反复出现的诹访、守矢不再有任何踪影，取而代之的是……

  
“东风谷氏。”臾和文异口同声。臾笑了起来，文也回以略带尴尬的笑容。虽说目前为止的内容出现了某些不同于自己认知的部分，但指向的结果还未发生动摇。

  
“至于说如此的原因，我这里也有一点小猜测。首先东风谷氏常以泄矢神末裔的姿态自居，我便怀疑他们有可能是守矢氏的分家。而1560到1600这段时间也正是日本的战国和安土桃山时代，据别的史料记载，夺取了信浓的武田氏战胜了诹访氏，守矢氏虽然得以保全，但后来又和武田氏一起覆亡于织田和德川的联盟。”

  
“于是在神社群龙无首的情况下，东风谷氏便出来担任了神职？”一直在认真倾听的果发出疑问。

  
“极有可能是这样。这算是一个合情合理的解释，只是令我不解的是另一件事。”臾的食指划向历代东风谷氏宫司的神职名称上，“为什么他们都担任的是‘风祝’呢？不是原有的大祝或是神长官，而是这样一个如同次级神职人员所分担的神事之名。”

“众所周知，建御名方神具有复合的神格，军神、丰收神、风神、山神、雨神……，在农耕社会的古代日本神明被赋予多重意义很好理解，而作为侍奉其的神职而言，拥有仅仅一个指向单一的头衔不太合理。目前为止我也没有找到令人信服的答案，非要让我强行解释的话，或许东风谷氏只是延续了他们作为分家时担任的神职名称，因为只剩他们一脉苦苦支撑，头衔不论叫什么都没有太大意义了；亦或许他们作为分家所拥有的神事知识有限，仅能施行祭祀风相关的仪式，自认没有资格承担更高的头衔，以致有亵神之举。”

  
“也是很有可能的推理。”虽说没有实在的证据，文也无法反驳臾的假设。如果相关记载一片空白的话，知道真相的应该只有东风谷氏自己了。

  
“哈哈，虽然我个人非常不满意这种带有不确定字眼的结果，但要想进一步研究也只能仰赖别的办法了。”臾将视线投到文和果身上，“所谓别的办法呢，听说二位明天要去拜访？”

  
“只有文一个人哦。”

  
“好的好的，我知道了。”文不满地摆了摆手。

  
“哈哈哈，射命丸小姐果然是明白人。但是也不必心急，慢慢来就好。”臾的笑容里却明显透出一股压迫感。受制于人的感觉真是一言难尽，但为了寻找自己想要的真相，顺便帮忙解决谜题倒也没什么不妥。

  
“那么这些资料我们可以带走吗？”

  
“请便。”臾将分开的几叠纸又全部归到一起递给了文。同时她如想起来什么似的说道：“哦对了，现任守矢神社风祝的事情好像还没讲，不过马上就能凭你们自己的双眼确认了，多说无益～”她笑着卖起了关子，“我想尽量避免自己的主观思考影响到你们的判断，但是之后有任何疑问都欢迎讨论喔。再说现在时候不早了，我先带二位到房间休息吧。”

  
“唔哦，那就麻烦带路了…” 眼见金发少女仍坐在台座上没有移动的意思，文便告辞道，“那么五月小姐，我们先走一步了，再见。”

  
“五月小姐再见。”果开朗地挥了挥手。

  
“愿能与二位相处愉快，再会。”五月轻轻点头并回以微笑。

  
还真是谜一样的女子，文不禁再度这样想到。

 

* * *

楼梯藏在茶座后侧的竹林里，文和果跟着臾踏上螺旋排列的台阶，从高处打量起这个神奇的植物世界。

  
比起地面上的视角，俯瞰这片天地时只感到更加的奇谲。

  
不过没有太多的时间可供观赏，不一会儿她们进到了二层的室内。“二楼是客厅和厨房，若是时间合适的话，二位可以和我们一同用餐。”臾很热情地介绍起来，“这边是洗手间和浴室，虽然很小但是功能齐全，不必担心使用上的问题。”她指了指走廊尽头的一个小隔间后，又继续顺着螺旋楼梯上了一层。

  
“左边是我和五月的卧室了，那么右边这个空房间恰好可供二位使用。”臾走到右手边的房间门前，掏出钥匙打开了门，进去开了电灯后，一个大概只有六叠半大小的和室展现在了三人眼前。  
房间里摆了一个矮桌和一对软垫，臾走到一侧贴墙设置的衣橱前，打开拉门后指了指里面的被褥：“被子、睡垫还有枕头都在这里。卧室的东西不多，不过也应该够用了。”她拍了拍矮桌，意味深长地笑道，“至少工作环境还是有的。”

  
“还真是剥削呢。”文叹了口气，但转念想到这毕竟是笔五百日元的交易，住宿环境应该说已经非常好了。

  
“嘿嘿，一分钱 一分货，况且我们这还是超级划算的买卖。”黑发少女做出一个OK的手势，“时候不早了，我也不打扰二位休息，就此告辞。”  
“恩，明天见！”文和果一同回应后，臾随即轻轻带上门离开了。

 

“呼呼，不知多少年没有走这么多路了，真是累坏我了。”果一屁股坐到了软垫上，放松心情般地发起牢骚。

  
“彼此彼此，这外界可不是你想飞就飞的地方。”文放下背着的包袱，开始打点行李。

  
简单的衣物外，笔、相机、文花帖好好地码在了一起，紫给的两个阴阳玉归在一边，其次再是些大概会用上的小东西。

  
文似乎想到了什么，向果问道：“说来你的那个念写道具，不是被八云紫改造过了吗，有在外界试过新功能吗？”

  
“呜哇，因为暂且没什么用得上的地方所以还没有呢。”果掏出她心爱的念写相机，“啪哒哒”地操作起来。

  
据说八云紫用境界的能力在上面做了一点手脚，阴阳玉只有通话的功能，但果的能力结合八云紫的一点小手段，可以让她的念写道具变成一个实时监控装置。也即是说身在千里之外也能洞察监视对象的行动，开始念写能力的话，监控的影像可以出现在屏幕上。比起之前单纯对照片的念写，还真是升级了不少。

  
“那么稍微试试看吧？”

  
“恩？什么意思？”

  
“你的新型念写工具啊，看看有多好用呗。你居然一点都不在意吗？”

  
“啊啊，之前是因为不知道用来看谁呀。”果挠挠头，“再说了加上那个老妖怪令人讨厌的能力，这可真是十足的狗仔行径了啊。”

  
你之前就算只能念写照片不也五十步笑百步吗，文心里默默吐槽了一句。“既然姬海棠军师您要在家里坐镇，好歹还是确认下设备的状况吧。”

  
“呜呜，好的好的，我明白啦。”果不情愿地拨弄起道具，“那么对象是……？”

  
“这个啊……”文托起下巴思考了一会儿，“这个屋子的后院如何？”

  
“哈？————”果显然一副看傻子般的不解表情。

  
“好了好了，试一下又不会怎样。”

  
“唔……文的直觉有时候说不定很准……”果半接受般的叹了口气，接着操作了起来。

  
大概是为了集中精神，她微闭上眼睛，拇指预备压在确认键上。几秒钟的功夫后，“咔哒”地一按，手机屏幕上便“滋——滋——”地渐显出了一个画面。

 

“黑乎乎的，根本就……诶？”

  
“……”

  
没有了。

  
不管是茂盛到不可思议程度的植物，还是偏居一隅的精致的茶座，都像不曾存在过一般。

  
姬海棠果的念写影像里，只有一个中间种有一株银杏的普通水泥地的院子。

  
照明物自然也没有，但由于今天的月色还算明亮，至少视野中的物件是能分辨出来的。

  
“不是我怀疑你啊，念写的坐标是出问题了吗？”

  
“怎……怎么……”果显然自尊心受到了极大的伤害，握住手机的指头微微颤抖起来，她立刻一个箭步冲到了房间外面，“怎么可能！！”

  
“啊…喂！等等啊。”

  
文匆匆赶过去，眼见果呆呆地伫立在外廊的扶手前，嘴里不停念叨着“怎么回事”。顺着她的视线望过去，收进眼底的后院的景色一如她们刚来时那般诡谲。绿油油的植物反射着月光和人工光源的亮度，招摇地彰显着它们的存在；精致的茶座里不见了主人的身影，但风格独具的桌椅、台座、竹林都和刚刚见过的没有什么不同。

  
一切都正常得超乎想象。

  
而从果微举起的念写道具里，文能看见的，也仍然是那个暗淡而了无生趣的庭院。孤零零挺立其中的银杏，在她“现实”的视野中，是被各样斑斓的植物包围的“幸福的”家伙，还真是相当令人意想不到的情况。

  
“文，你往那棵树上扔一个纸团。”

  
“啊喂……这样不好吧……”

  
“快点，只是证明一下而已！”果有些焦躁地咬住嘴唇。

  
文叹口气后从文花帖里撕下一页写废的草稿，揉成一团后抛了出去，不偏不倚地落在了银杏的枝干上。

  
余光扫向手机的屏幕，文确乎看见了从一侧画面飞入后落上那株银杏的纸团。种种迹象都引向了同一个结论，那里面展现的就是“现实”无疑。

  
“但是…为什么？”两人异口同声地问了出来。

  
难道是幻觉吗？绚烂的藤蔓，美丽的花朵，风雅的茶座，难道都并非真实的东西？难道是那两位谜一般的人类少女略施法术的结果吗？

  
但目前的情况也不至于让她们产生危机感，按照幻想乡的常识来看，也不过是类似魔女的一点小把戏吧。

  
然而，相关的动机实在是参不出一丝头绪。  
果微微叹了口气，轻轻阖上眼睑，手指再度活动起来，短短数秒后屏幕上的画面开始“滋滋”切换，过了不知多长时间，这一次显示屏上除了黑白像素点外什么像样的图像都再没有出现。

  
盖上了手机翻盖，果眯起眼，神情严肃地思考起什么。

  
“你这是把坐标调到了哪里？”

  
“……这个啊，是以我们俩自己为念写对象喔。”

  
“诶……”

  
没有画面的意思，但这说明了什么？

  
“然后也顺便对好心收留我们的人类小姐念写了一下，”果晃了晃手机，“啪嗒”一下再度展开了屏幕，“你看。”

  
画面上除了和刚才一样雪花般的杂点，什么都没有。

  
文不禁感到一股寒意，如果说果的念写和自己的相机有着类似的成像原理的话，那么这种情况就很难不令自己想到外界所谓灵异相片的都市传说了。明明按下快门时进入了取景框的范围，但最后洗出来的照片上唯独少了某些影像。

  
就好像是，不该存在于这一空间里的事物一般。  
“从一开始就不存在。”

  
开什么玩笑……这种感觉，那如恶魔般呢喃的话语。文焦躁地抓起额发，有些不稳地朝房间走去。

  
“够了果，可能是我们今天太累了，早点休息吧。”

  
“嗯，也是。”稍微捕捉到了文刚刚一瞬间有些发白的面色，果有些担忧地跟了上来。

  
这地方果然是，有哪里不太正常。

 

意识在下沉，是做梦吗？记得这里是外界吧，虽然风貌和幻想乡内大相径庭，但凭着妖怪山的科技力自己适应起来倒也很快。

  
呵呵，只是来了一天而已，别太得意了。

  
谜团越来越重，真相也相应的更为扑朔起来。

  
“理应消失的东西还存在着。”

  
无法理解的句子。

  
脑内只是回响着声音然而无法思考，这也难怪，梦里是会变得慵懒的。

  
“这最终只是你的一场梦而已。”

  
令人烦躁的句子出现了，想要说点什么反驳，但喉咙里发不出声音。

  
没关系，迟早我会知道真相的。

  
不知是哪里来的勇气促使自己下了如此决心后，任凭意识直直下坠到最深的一层。


	3. 无神的神社

第二天一早，文凭着从臾那里借来的地图向守矢神社进发。和在幻想乡中一样，那是座建在深山里的神社，虽然不存在妖怪住民的影响，但一路上也不见有什么参拜客。难道说香火的凄惨状况也是一模一样么？

  
“咳咳…这里是姬海棠，听得到吗？”

  
“听得到听得到。”文见四下无人，干脆让通信的阴阳玉借着一点灵力浮在身侧。自来了外界后，自身妖怪的力量似乎没有受到特别的影响而减损。这也倒好，万一遇到了什么麻烦事自己也方便应付。

  
这时阴阳玉里传来了操作按键的“哒哒”声，应该是果在同步念写自己所处的位置。突然，通讯的对面传来一声惊呼。

  
“诶——怎么回事，怎么又有了？”

  
“啊？什么怎么又有了？”文停下脚步，疑惑地问道。

  
“你的影像啊，昨天晚上的时候不是念写不出来吗？但我现在看你走在山里的样子可是清清楚楚。”

  
“唔……还真是奇怪……我看晚些时候找八云紫问问吧，你继续你的工作。”

  
“嗯…好。”虽然疑虑重重，但两人都同意将问题放置。

  
文深呼一口气，身体周围升起一阵旋风，落叶与尘土随之纷纷扬起，稍微解放了一点妖力便让自己的心情有些昂扬。比起时而在人里的装模作样，这也倒是算不了什么。如果在深山里还隐藏天狗本性的话，也实在太难受了。这里的荒僻正中下怀，但在警惕周遭的同时文也仅仅恢复些许幻想乡最速的姿态，乘着风继续前进。

  
不大一会儿，前方道路两侧绑有注连绳的参天古木开始渐或出现，随后是如同天然导引的由人工制成的挺直的御柱，通向神社的青石板阶梯在它们的迎接下延伸到遥远的尽头。

阳光透过树叶的缝隙直射下来，随意地洒在地上。虽然文潜意识明白眼前景象和妖怪山有着明显的相异之处，但她依稀有种熟悉的感觉。御柱、注连绳、远方隐约可见的鸟居，这一切和印象中的没什么不同。

  
这果然是，“守矢神社”吧。

  
不自觉地，文放慢脚步拾级而上，周遭的风似乎一并停息，在向神域接近的过程中，生物和自然的声音也一点点被擦除。

  
一步两步，茂密的山林稀疏起来，鸟居背后的建筑物渐渐显现。

  
一步两步，心中混杂的情绪被目光所及的景色扯动，脚步不禁加快。

  
当意识到距离缩短时，大概“真相”也不远了吧。  
离那件事发生算起也有一周左右了，但对射命丸文来说，好像是经历了几个世纪的煎熬。

  
会再见到她吗？思绪里切过了几格过去的日常，总能在日出的正殿前遇到的那个风祝，现在是否正在神社的哪里进行着神事呢？每次接到自己随意抛落的报纸后轻声叹息的她，现在是否还能在小小的愠怒之后为自己备好热茶？

  
现在的自己，又到底是怎样的心情？不知怎的，开始了如此令人发笑的自问。

  
一步两步，回过神来时，威严的鸟居已竖立在了眼前。

  
有些忐忑地望向前方的正殿，环顾四周后并没有发现任何人的身影。文深呼一口气，让刚刚有些按捺不住的心情平复了几分。

  
“滋……滋……看来已经顺利到达了啊。”伴着一丝杂音，阴阳玉里果的声音重新响起。

  
“啊啊。”文简短地回应道，“可惜室外没有见到人。”

  
“我看看，嗯…还真是的。”果似乎念写出了神社的景象，若有所思地说，“那么就堂堂正正地进门拜访吧，记者射命丸文小姐。”

  
多少捕捉到了对方的浅笑声，文略不满地砸砸嘴，但她还是掏出笔和文花帖，整整衣襟，将角色切换成幻想乡的天狗记者——“传统的幻想书屋”。

  
“那我们一会儿再联系。”

  
“OK~不过实时影像不会关掉哦。”

  
“就麻烦您监控了。”文将阴阳玉装回包里，又整了整衣襟。

  
只是对象是神社的话，出于礼貌还是稍微参拜一下吧。流程早已熟记在心，手水舍净手后，文往赛钱箱扔了点昨天的零钱，轻摇铃铛，二度鞠躬后便在神坛前行两拜两拍手一礼，最后合掌深鞠躬。

随着缓缓抬起的视线，文更加仔细地打量这个神社。不管建筑物还是其上的装饰，甚至是舀水的勺子，都和文记忆中的那个守矢神社别无二致。

  
难道果然是一夜之间把神社又搬回到了外界吗？失忆的事情暂且不论，物件都完整地传递到这里的话，那么在其中生活的神明也……

  
如回应着文的思考般，一阵门扇推开和木屐踏地的声音由后方渐渐接近。文直直盯着声音传来的方向，思绪和动作不觉有些凝固，压抑着心中开始蹿动的期望火苗，她尽可能地屏住呼吸。

  
“真是抱歉。”熟悉的少女音色让文的大脑有些恍惚，她微微撇开目光，踌躇地把身子侧到一边。“难得有稀客，抱歉怠慢了。”眼见少女垂下头，文谨慎地投以余光，但看到那被日光映照得鲜亮的绿色发丝时，她又猛的将眼神移开。

  
“啊啊，我乃一小报派来的记者，想要对贵神社进行采访。要抱歉的是我这边，没有预先告知便唐突登门造访，若阁下不便接待的话我可以择日再来。”文立刻深鞠一躬，视线直直投向地面。

  
“哪有哪有，风祝大人也刚好在拜殿，我这就带您过去便是。”少女非常温柔地说道，“来，请跟我到这边。”

  
文缓缓抬起身子，虽仍有几点犹豫，她还是小心翼翼地对上了少女的目光。

  
绿色的过肩长发，白皙红润的肌肤，炯炯有神亦饱含热情的翡翠色瞳孔，搭配着一件不曾见过的外界学生制服，记忆中那个名作“东风谷早苗”的少女现在正微笑着站在自己面前。

  
文压起鸭舌帽檐，另只手从口袋中抽出一张名片，再换两手恭敬地递了出去。

  
“在下是记者射命丸文，请多多指教！”

  
嘴唇颤动着，却依然利索地送出了话语。

  
“射命丸文小姐吗，感觉是个好名字呢。”少女接过名片，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。

  
“啊…谢谢。”

  
“我的名字是东风谷早苗，初次见面，也请多多指教了。”少女深鞠一躬。

  
仅仅一周的时间，文却觉得这次重逢如隔世纪。不会错的，她正是“东风谷早苗”。然而，已经不是射命丸文所熟知的那个少女了。

  
就好像是拥有同样的外壳，却已是另外一个存在般的少女。

  
期望的火苗在冒起的瞬间便被令人窒息的悲哀感压灭，而射命丸文脸上的表情不曾有一丝动摇。

对于妖怪来说，控制自我情感是非常基础的事情，换而言之，温柔是属于妖怪的堕落。作为天狗记者的射命丸文对此再明白不过，不管是秩序井然的天狗社会还是多重势力盘踞的幻想乡，她用来周旋的办法要多少有多少，与此同时，适当地用于切换角色的“面具”也是信手拈来。

所以亲临了如此令人悲伤的事实时，她仍然可以若无其事地像初遇时例行公事的记者，自然地随少女向神社的拜殿走去。

  
“风祝大人刚好在拜殿。”回想着早苗刚刚说的话，文察觉到了一些异样。如果守矢神社的风祝是早苗的话，她应当不会这样说才是。那么在这个世界中，守矢的风祝难道说另有其人？正这么想的时候，随着房间的木门打开，隔着一道长及地面的垂帘，文见到了她。

  
现任守矢神社的风祝一语不发地正坐在房间中心，身上散发出的气场沉稳得放佛能吞没一切生气。

  
那是被神祝福过的力量。

  
“风祝大人，这位是名叫射命丸文的记者，想对我们神社进行采访。”早苗先一步向垂帘后的风祝介绍起来客，看得出她兴奋异常，大概真的很久没有见过访客了吧。

  
“这样啊……还真是稀奇，这么多年来会主动到我们这儿的人除了三个月前的两位小姐外就只有你了。”带着点沧桑味道的低沉女声从对面传来。

  
半透明的帘子隐约现出背后人的轮廓，文感到了一种无以言表的威仪，她非常恭敬地行跪拜礼，低头措辞道：“鄙人射命丸在此拜见风祝大人。”

  
“那么，射命丸小姐有什么想采访的事情吗？”

  
虽然想问的事情和山一样高，文还是极力压抑心情，脑内快速运转起来。

  
“关于现任风祝的事情就由你们自己的双眼确认吧。 ”不知为何臾的这句话再度浮现于脑海。  
文决定开门见山了。

  
“我们通过各种渠道收集到的有关贵神社的历史资料虽然不少，但是关于您——现任风祝的事情却知之不多。如果您愿意配合采访的话，我们或许能将这次访谈内容作为您的人物专题发表。”

  
“不过我们并无意挖掘您的私人生活，我们感兴趣的仅仅是与神社活动，还有您作为风祝有关的内容。希望这样说的话可以得到您的理解，同时这也是扩大贵神社影响力的一大良机，虽然我们只是区区地方小报。 ”文谨慎措辞，同时觉得室内凝重的空气透着拒人千里的味道。她莫名有种随时被下达逐客令的错觉。

  
“原来如此。不过我们这边没什么机密就是了。”风祝的口气非常和善，“稍微说说也无妨。”

  
“我本名为东风谷纱阳（こちや さや），是这座守矢神社的现任风祝。如您所见，我们这儿访客稀少，目前整个神社的神职人员也仅有我一人，同时还有和我一同生活的女儿，刚刚她应该和您互相打过招呼了。”

  
“啊，确实是，已经和射命丸小姐自我介绍过了。”坐在一边的早苗点点头。

  
“关于神社活动的话，您若有兴趣可以拿一张我们的祭事表，就在门口的公告栏旁边。啊，这样说来下周四的十月十五日刚好有新的祭典……”风祝沉吟一会儿，“不过也不是什么大事罢了。”

  
“唔，有机会的话希望能来见识见识呢哈哈。”文想要顺势缓和下气氛便如此提议，但似乎对方并不太领情，跳过回应后打算直接结束话题般说道：“大致差不多是这样。”

  
“啊啊，原来如此，原来如此。”文机械性地在笔记上记录要点，心里则犯着嘀咕。这位风祝完全一副敷衍了事的态度，既没有足够信息量的回答，也没有让话题进行下去的兴致，仅仅维持着表面上最基本的礼数。

  
“接下来您有什么想问的问题吗？”应该不想让气氛过于难堪，风祝主动把话头交还给文。

  
“嗯......那就像一开始说的那样，稍微讲讲您自己的事情如何？比如说您何时当上的风祝，有经历怎样值得一书的事迹之类的？”

  
“......”略作思考后风祝叙述道，“普通的作为上一代宫司的血裔在其离世后继承了神职，仔细想来我的人生到目前为止都波澜不惊，除了按传统和规矩处理神事外似乎没有值得一提的事情。”

  
“不过实际上我大概是个失败的风祝吧。”风祝的语气变得有点沉重，“面对神社日益衰败无能为力，仅仅依靠政府月供的古迹保养经费平衡开支。”

  
“真是令人遗憾......”这神社艰难经营的处境和自己原来的认知也几乎一样。

  
“但是怎么说呢，享受现在这样普通的日常对我来说也并非坏事。没有什么特别的经历，也没有什么奇异的遭遇，虽然日子紧巴巴了一点，但时间一长，后来就觉得安安稳稳地度过一生也未尝不可。”

  
即使前面提到了有些悲伤的事实，风祝好像很是看得开。

  
文沉默了。她想到曾经那个时刻挂心信仰，努力又时常烦恼传教受挫的少女，显然和眼前的这位风祝相比，两者有着截然不同的处世态度。文无意评判孰优孰劣，只是这种差异带来了令她困扰的违和感。

  
面对信仰缺失的困境时，一个坚持努力，不肯妥协；一个则是接受现实，云淡风轻。前者或许在传统眼光里更像是一种积极而美好的品德，但若是现实足够冰冷，除了失败别无他法的话，选择妥协某种程度上来讲似乎更有益身心。想到这里，文不禁用余光扫了扫名为“东风谷早苗”的少女，她仅是正坐一边，脸上的表情透露她对风祝的看法毫无疑义。文再度确认了，“她们”到底是不同的。

  
“不过您真的没有想过振兴神社之类的办法吗？比如说在镇上举行一些活动收集信仰那种的？”  
“啊啊，那还真是......”风祝似乎想到了什么，“相当遥远的事情了呢——十几年前我尝试过类似的办法，之后因为实在难以为继就作罢了。”

  
“嗯？看来现实情况确实不太乐观啊。”如果曾经努力要复兴神社，却因为现实种种难以达成的话，应该是相当沮丧的事情。想到这一层文便觉得追问下去似乎不妥，意识到对方有点避而不谈的意思，文决定换个轻松点的话题。

  
“关于贵神社的历史我也有些好奇的地方。”文回想到臾提过的假设，打算长驱直入，“虽然你们祭祀的是具有复合神格的建御名方神，但为什么只有‘风祝’这一项神职呢？”

  
“抱歉，首先我需要纠正一下，我们守矢神社祭祀的是‘诹访大明神’。虽然您提的那个名字本质上也没有什么错，但希望能请您稍微避一下讳。”

  
“啊.....唔啊，抱歉。”

  
“然后您提的这个问题我也不太清楚。您看，这是快四百年前的事情，那个时代兵荒马乱的，史籍著作佚散不少，没有留下记录在所难免。”  
“唔，这样的话还真是可惜。”

  
“您如果有意的话，我们神社倒也有个向社会开放的‘守矢资料馆’，下山不远的地方就是。说不好可以从里面找到您想了解的东西。”

  
“啊啊，这可帮了大忙。”

  
目前为止的采访几乎没有得到什么有用的信息，眼前这位风祝的年纪应该不过三十来岁，加上对神社的态度似乎止步于例行义务，让文联想到那些处理行政的天狗公务人员。除了完成既定工作外，对和工作有间接关系的其他一切内容兴趣寥寥，这样看来也很难指望风祝能比自己知道更多的信息了。

  
但是另一种可能也是存在的——这座守矢神社有着什么“不能说的东西”。文能察觉风祝没有说谎，可说不准通过拐弯抹角的方式隐瞒了一些事情。同时现在不是在幻想乡，就算对方含糊其辞也容不得文进行太过强硬的采访方式挖出想要的资讯。

  
眼看这样僵持下去没有太大意义，文决定回去整理情报后再作打算。

  
“那么，今天就到这里，您能接受采访实在是万分感谢，射命丸就此告辞。”文合上笔记，行完礼后站起身来。

  
“哪里哪里，也是可惜没有让您的疑问得到太多解答。有机会的话欢迎再来。”垂帘后的风祝没有动作，一旁的早苗则差不多同时起身。

  
“请您跟我来。”她热情地提议，一边带着文走出房间，然后小心拉上滑门。文回头看去，垂帘后的人影已经不见。还真是小心翼翼的作派，这种从里到外都有几分遮掩的姿态让文心生疑虑。她想到之前去守矢神社采访时，即使是八坂神奈子也会堂堂正正地现身。

  
“风祝大人今天是有些不方便露面吗？”文跟在早苗身侧问道。

  
“啊，那个啊……风祝大人年轻的时候经历了严重的事故，留下了一些不想让人看到的疤痕，所以呢不太好露面……”早苗微微低下头，有些踌躇地回答。

  
“抱、抱歉……”

  
“没关系啦，射命丸小姐第一次来这里，会问这样的事没什么奇怪的。”

  
慢慢地两人走到室外，有些昏暗的室内被明亮的光线代替，文稍稍眯起眼适应这种转换。此时早苗转过身，绿色的发丝再度被阳光照耀得生辉，两人的视线又一次对上了。

  
文下意识想要逃走，但依靠妖怪的本能勉强稳住了阵脚。即便如此，她那不自然的姿态也被注意到了。

  
“射命丸小姐有什么地方不舒服吗？”早苗单纯关心地问道。

  
“啊，没有的事。可能只是昨晚睡得差了点。”文不好意思地笑笑。

  
“那个……射命丸小姐如果有空的话，不知有没有兴趣了解一下我们神社？”少女冷不丁地提出导览的建议。

  
“诶，那……那就拜托了！”

  
“包在我身上！”少女自信满满地向前一步，“那么先请往这边。”

  
那般自信、毫不认输的笑容和记忆里的相融起来，文将思绪再一次按住，决心无论怎样也至少在接下来的时间里忍耐。

  
拜殿的一侧是神乐殿，而那里正是守矢神社的象征——奇特而硕大的注连绳所在的地方。那也是文采访八坂神奈子时常被要求选择的地点，毕竟某种程度上来说是这位神明的象征之一。

  
文随着早苗一起在殿前参拜，这里的部分也和记忆中的没什么差别。细密的稻草紧凑地绑成一束后绕上几圈作成粗壮的绳结，沿主结的轨迹再附一段细绳加固，几道白色纸垂顺弧饰于其上，随微风轻轻飘浮。一左一右则是坐镇“忠”“孝”二字台座的青石狛犬，其凛凛之姿一如既往。接下来的东宝殿、西宝殿，依旧如她所想般吻合了过往的认知。

  
只是文突然察觉到目前已知的一部分违和感的根源——她完全没有捕捉到那两位神明的气息。难道是信仰缺失得太严重，以致于......文不敢再细想下去，目前没有切实证据她也不敢乱下结论。

比起这个她逐渐意识到，身边这位少女似乎不曾散发出一丝神力。虽说刚开始只是有点怀疑，但和那位风祝的气息比起来实在相差太远。

一边如此想着，她一边尝试和早苗搭起话来：“东风谷小姐以后会成为下一任风祝吗？”

  
“啊…啊，应该是的吧。毕竟现在也只有我呢。”早苗明显回答得有点心不在焉，“神社的事情风祝大人从来都很强硬地不准我插手，所以不太清楚……”

  
有些出乎意料的回答，对方刻意回避的态度让文难以将话题继续下去。结果一旦扯上神事早苗的反应和那个风祝并没有太大不同，文感到无奈的同时心里仿佛有了一道难以言述的郁结。

  
“好啦，接着是最后的部分了，请跟上我。”

  
“嗯嗯……”文决定先放下疑问，无言地走向少女指引的地方。

  
“其实神社不大，在这后面就是我和风祝大人起居的地方了。”拜殿后有个小小的建筑，早苗径直走了上去，沿着外廊绕到房子背后。

文紧紧跟随，不多会儿藏在后面的小院子显露出来，中间一方圆形池塘，旁边则是已然叶色正艳的日本红枫。精心搭配的各色树木，加上形状大小合适的白石，池内锦鲤游弋，树间虫鸟鸣啼，整个园子优雅又极富生机。

  
这里正是射命丸文曾经常来的地方。

  
刚开始，她往往飞到园子一侧的外廊投下报纸，虽无意破坏了景致，招致巫女的一阵责难，但不知不觉间，那里渐渐成了两人并排而坐，就着一杯热茶闲聊的完美去处。虽说这样的过往也只有数次，对现在的文来说，其中的细节却历历在目。

  
“这是个很美的园子，您觉得呢？”在一根立柱边停下后，少女望向那片景色喃喃道。

  
“啊啊……”文静静站在稍远的位置，将视线投向这块小小的天地。

  
“呵呵，”少女轻笑起来，“其实我啊，最喜欢一个人坐在这里看着园子发呆了。”

  
“听起来有点奇怪吧？”

  
“才没有那回事。”文下意识地否认道。

  
“啊……我就知道射命丸小姐会这样说。”早苗依然微笑着，“不知怎么，虽然是第一次见面，但和射命丸小姐相处会有种安心的感觉。啊，或许是因为我朋友太少了吧。”少女不好意思地笑笑，“现在这个信仰缺失的时代，神社出身的我好像有点不太容易和普通的同龄人成为朋友呢。”

  
“请不要这样说啊……”

  
“哎呀抱歉，好像不知不觉说了些多余的话。”早苗干脆靠着柱子坐在了外廊上，“但是我真的很高兴，好久没有遇到您这样的谈话对象了。

嗯……这样听起来果然很奇怪吧，被初次见面的人拜托聊聊天什么的。”

  
“……”

  
“诶，您怎么……”

  
文不知何时已经坐在了少女旁边。

  
“对不起，我也刚好想和人聊聊天呢。”

  
“啊…谢谢……”少女在并拢的膝盖上绞起手，或许是和初次见面的人闲聊的缘故，她还是显得略有些紧张。

  
上次像这样在园子里聊天是什么时候的事了呢，文记不得具体日期，谈话的内容却不禁再度浮现出来。

  
“文小姐，你到底是怎么看待我们人类的呢？”那时的她似乎问了这样的问题。

  
“寿命短又很狡猾吧。”

  
“啊还真是刻薄。”

  
“我可是妖怪哦，对人类温柔的话是不行的。”文回答得不假思索。

  
“话虽如此，文小姐好像很亲近人类呢。博丽神社也好，人里也好，还有我这里也好，很少会见到来得如此频繁的妖怪。”

  
“那都是为了取材啦，”文干脆地说，“毕竟人类也是我报纸的一大阅读群体呀。”

  
“还真是不留情的说法。”

  
“你可不要期待我能平等对待你们哦。”

  
“哼，也不指望你们妖怪会有回心转意的时候，”早苗有些赌气似的抱起臂，“本来还以为文小姐会是特别一点的妖怪呢。”

  
“特别又是指什么方面？”

  
“嗯……也没什么！”早苗好像有点生气，对话也就此结束了。

  
“射命丸小姐……”少女的音色将文拉回现实。

  
“啊，嗯？”

  
“您是哪里人呀？”

  
“啊…要说的话，我老家在京都。”实际上文一直住在幻想乡的妖怪山里，对应到外界，那座山是神代以前还有着完整高度的八岳。地理位置上来看是离现在的守矢神社并不远的地方。但文为了隐瞒身份，无意间撒了个谎。至于说为什么是京都，大概那里有最有名的大天狗僧正坊吧。

  
“京都吗？！”早苗突然变得很兴奋，“我听说过，那里有好多有趣的神社和寺庙，还有全国最大的八坂神社！一直都很想去看一看呢！”

  
“啊啊，是呢。”文仅仅在外界和幻想乡隔断之前走访过京都某几座山上的天狗聚落。她稍微感到一丝心虚，但想到早苗没去过的话，估计说漏了嘴也不会被发现。

  
“射命丸小姐是记者的话一定到过很多地方吧？”

  
“啊哈哈，我们小报的资源有限，活动范围或许没有您想象的那么大。非要说的话，这回是我难得的一次出远门。”博丽大结界落成以前，文确实去过不少地方。只是最近一百多年就只有在幻想乡的经验了。

  
“可以说说您的见闻吗？”即使如此早苗的兴奋与好奇丝毫不减。

  
“啊…当然可以。”

  
“非常感谢！”

  
文感到一丝苦恼，要是聊起那种几百年前的故事肯定会很奇怪，从她妖怪视角看的东西，人类也八成无法理解吧。况且眼前的还是个现代社会的人类。

  
“对不起，请给点时间让我想想。”果然在人类社会中伪装也不是那么容易的事情，相比之下幻想乡的人类村落里活动难度实在过于简单。幻想乡……人类村落……，啊……

  
“那么先从我老家附近的一片湖讲起吧。”

  
“哦哦，射命丸小姐家附近也有湖吗？”

  
“虽然比不了诹访湖的气势，但是终年都有雾气笼罩，我们便称其为雾之湖。然后呢，在湖的另一边有一座巨大的洋馆。”

  
“诶，原来古朴的京都里还有这么西洋的建筑啊。”

  
“整个洋馆通体红色，就好像啊……”

  
“好像？”

  
“仿佛是吸血鬼的住处一样呢。”

  
“咿呀——”早苗惊呼一声，文便想是不是不该讲这种会让人类恐惧的东西。

  
“居然……这么有趣吗？！”然而文实在是低估了对方的兴趣点。

  
也是啊，这毕竟是那个对不明飞行物和超级机器人都充满好奇的无常识的人类。拥有的记忆虽然不一样，但本性的东西没有一点差别。

  
于是接下来文把幻想乡中的景色一一介绍了一番，虽然有谨慎去除关于妖怪的部分，但文也不确定有没有什么可疑之处。只是就早苗的反应来看，应该是没有什么问题。

  
“啊啊，真是太神奇了！”少女的眼里仿佛闪着星光，“没想到京都竟然是个这么棒的地方！不过好像有一些和从书上看来的不太一样。”

  
“啊诶……是吗？毕竟京都很大呢哈哈，我那儿不比皇居附近，是很偏远的地方。”

  
“说到京都不得不提的八坂神社，伏见稻荷大社，清水寺，岚山上的天龙寺，平安神宫，如此等等都没有听您提起。”

  
啊呀呀呀……文感觉背上冷汗直冒，被发现虽说是早晚的事，但要是因此背上骗子的骂名还被对方讨厌的话，就有些得不偿失了。真是的，自己为什么偏偏要提到京都，随口说一个不知名的地方也不至于如此窘迫。

  
“但是比起那些东西……”

  
文吞了吞口水，等待随时降下的责难。然而迎接她的却是早苗更为舒展的笑容：“还是您说的部分比较有趣！博丽神社、命莲寺、雾之湖、红色洋馆、迷途竹林……，光是想想就让人兴奋不已！”

  
“啊哈哈……能让您觉得有趣的话真是我的荣幸。”文暗暗说着“太好了”，一边放下心来。

  
“射命丸小姐要在这里呆到什么时候？”

  
“差不多半个月？”

  
“呜哇，竟然有这么久！”少女显然又惊又喜，“我会很高兴您能常来神社玩的！”

  
“哈哈，到时候也劳烦您费心了。”

  
不知怎的，短暂的聊天时光让文转瞬忘记了很多本该烦恼的事情。需要进行的调查，暧昧不清的谜团，竟被这一时的轻松冲刷掉了一半。文不自觉放下了最初来访时的戒心，在这亦真亦幻，熟悉却也陌生的环境中慢慢重拾曾经的日常。

  
可是，一种难以言表的寂寞随之溢出。文愣愣注视着那抹并未改变的耀眼的明媚之色，记忆源流里夹杂的悲伤让自己渐渐冷静下来。

  
现在可不是闲聊的时候。

  
“时候不早了，我差不多得回去了。”射命丸文站起身，平静地向对方送出告别的话语。

  
“啊……也确实耽误了您好一会儿时间。”少女的脸上瞬间染上一抹寂寞的神色，“但是……那个……”

  
“有什么事情吗？”

  
“那个……京都……”少女背过了脸，努力地鼓足勇气般说道，“希望您能带我去看看。”

  
“……”

  
“我知道这是很过分很任性的请求，但是我……我啊……”

  
“一次都没有离开过这个镇子，我又……非常地憧憬外面的世界。”

  
“可能在您看来我或许是一个缺乏常识的现代人——唯有原始而超脱想象的风景能够将我打动。我啊，不止一次地坐在这个园子里畅想过……畅想自己可以自由地到达任何地方。”

  
少女的声音非常的温柔。

  
“而第一次见到您我就感受到了，您是比谁都要自由的一个人。”

  
“所以……对不起……”少女用双手环抱起膝盖，同时将脸深深埋了进去。绿色的秀发随意地散开，完全挡住了她的脸。

  
那样的姿态仿佛给自己编了一个笼，将所有的情绪关进之后与世隔绝。

  
明明只是个初次见面的陌生人，根本没有任何理由答应自己的吧。

  
所以再怎样严厉的拒绝也好，让自己断了那些奇思怪想吧。

  
接着，空气流动了起来。

  
一开始只是一点微风拂面，再然后落叶的簌簌声与风那变得奇怪的轨迹让早苗感到了困惑，她不禁站起了身。恍惚间未等疑问出口，便觉脚底腾起一阵旋风，身体失去了平衡，以为下一秒就要掉落下去却又被另一股风力推至半空。

  
“？！”

  
顷刻间发生的一切让她不知所措。神奇的风抵消了重力，稳稳地让少女或上或下地轻微浮动。离地面仅有一米左右，比起少女的满脸惊愕，射命丸文则是轻巧地浮在同一水平面上。

  
“射命丸小姐……这是？”

  
“我只是想纠正您一件事情。”狂乱的风卷起枫叶，包裹在两人周围。

  
“您才是那个，比谁都要自由的风（人）啊。”  
“？！”

  
更为密集的艳丽枫叶被风裹挟而起，而下一秒射命丸文的身姿便隐没无踪了。

  
早苗怔怔地望着眼前的一切，半晌风声止息，她轻轻落回到地上，脚下却已然铺满一片火红。

 

* * *

 

山上的林子里忽然涌起一道龙卷，带着明显不属于此处的枫叶肆虐其中，那摧枯拉朽的模样好似给空间撕开了一道裂口，不多会儿天狗·射命丸文在落叶的遮掩下款款现身。文无言地拍落身上的叶片，从包里掏出了从刚才就开始震个不停的阴阳玉。

  
“喂喂！咳！你终于愿意听我讲话了吗？！”

  
“正洗耳恭听着呢。”

  
“刚刚那是怎么回事？！你怎么能那样现身啊？”

  
“......”

  
“可真是吓死我了，还好那人类看起来一副呆呆的样子，要是被发现的话......”

  
“被发现也是迟早的事。”

  
“哈？你这家伙，亏我们辛辛苦苦隐藏身份诶。”

  
“......嘛算了，我错了总行了吧。”文感到有些无力，放弃了进一步的争执。

  
“唔，倒也没别的意思，在神明的地盘里妖怪乱来的话你知道有什么后果吧？”

  
“你也别被幻想乡里的思维限制住了。换我来问你，你能从刚才那个女孩儿身上看到哪怕一点神力吗？”

  
“什么？”

  
“东风谷早苗，是个彻头彻尾的普通人。”文心里的郁结隐隐作响，“和那个有着浑厚神力的风祝正好相反。”

  
“啊对了！我刚刚正好要说这件事。咳，明明这个才比较重要。”

  
“你指什么？”

  
“之前那孩子带你进入一个房间之后啊，画面又变了哦。”

  
“诶？”文登时感到心里一凉。

  
“在那个房间里啊……”果的语气变得严肃起来，“除了中间一道垂帘，还有坐在一边的那个孩子外，就什么都没有了喔。包括你，还有那个什么风祝。”

  
“……”

  
“我能看到的，只有在房间里发着呆的那个孩子。”

  
“……那我们之间的对话呢？”

  
“都说了那孩子在发呆啦，根本就没人讲话啊。但是一会儿后她走出房间，影像跟着切到门外后你就同时出现了。在那之后到现在影像没再出过状况。”

  
“怎么会这样……”文感到一阵头痛，轻轻按了按太阳穴。结果这样一看有用的信息没拿到多少，谜团反而变多了。

  
“可恶……”面对眼前的虚空，文恨恨地吐出一口气，“总之我回来再一起讨论下吧。”

  
“……”果并没有回答。

  
文察觉到一丝异样，还没等她问出口，只听见果突然大喊一声：“文，小心！……”

  
下一秒紫色的阴阳玉被一道从地面长出，由泥土构成的触手硬生生贯穿。“啪滋啪滋”响了两声后便失去了它正常运行的功能。文正准备操纵能力飞起，却被先一秒从地面长出的无数手形泥块封住双脚。“簌簌簌簌”数条发着白色光芒的绳索一般的条状物破土而出，瞬间将文的身体和四肢绑得严严实实。

  
“？！”头脑的反应完全没有跟上突袭的速度，文稍微挣扎一下便觉得身上魔物的力道重了几分。她低头仔细一看，这才发现那白色的绳索竟是吐着信子的蛇。

  
其中一条攀上她的脖颈，滑过脸庞升到可以对视的高度。蛇的赤眼对上文那深红的眸子，敌意如火焰般燃烧起来。

  
“尔等妖异……”蛇吐着信子道出了人语，那是极为威严的呵斥，“在吾之神社有何企图？”

  
“嚯，看来钓到了大鱼啊。”文直直迎向蛇眼，轻描淡写地说道：“不才射命丸文，仅是来贵神社采访的记者。”

  
“大胆狂徒！”蛇随着一声震耳的重音张开血口，离文的脸仅有两三厘米，“尔等天狗，到底来此有何贵干？！”

  
文感受到缠绕身上的压迫随着问话加重起来，她依然神色自若地回道：“原来诹访的土著神已经落魄至此了吗？”

  
“什么？！”

  
“呵，”文的脸上浮起轻蔑的笑意，“您最后的一点神力还是不要浪费在我这样的小辈身上比较好，不然啊……”

  
包围在文周身的风之力突然爆开，无数细小的青色弧形风刃一并解放，准确而又犀利地将束缚文的白蛇和土块悉数分解。在获得自由的刹那，文朝空中后撤一段距离，抽出羽扇一挥，分散的风刃便汇聚起来，形成数道风压弹轰向地面，几声巨响后，刚刚袭击自己的地方已成一个疮痍的深坑。

  
神愤怒了。

  
无数土制触手、嘶着紫色信子的白蛇，甚至是粗糙的根蔓，齐刷刷破土而出，如宣告死亡的箭矢射向空中那只狂妄的天狗。

  
文不改脸上的神情，游刃有余地挥动羽扇，在身周形成一圈坚固的风铠。凶猛的攻势来袭时， 利用风铠的锋芒一次又一次地将其切碎。只是这里毕竟是对方的地盘，虽然攻击的单体易脆，但制造它们的材料要多少有多少，拖延下去不是个办法。

  
文凭着风开始高速移动，轻巧地和对方周旋。游击战法是消耗敌人能量的秘诀，果然在如此单调的突击持续了数十分钟后，文察觉到对方的攻势开始减弱了。不管数量还是力度都不如刚开始那般凶猛，并且发动两次攻击之间的间隔时间变得越来越长。

  
文再次瞬移后，找准对方再蓄能量的空档，调整姿态一口气迎了上去。一反刚才躲闪的守势，她在缩短到足够距离后高举团扇，身背的黑翼同时伸开，将作为天狗的姿态完全地显现。

  
“幻想风靡！”

  
和对方爆开新一轮攻击的同时，文的身形亦化作风矢，向敌手施以绝对的无数次高速冲击，留下一道道艳丽的红色残影。凶狠的触手和白蛇瞬间化作粉末，文一口气清理干净后落回地面，不等对方喘息的功夫又放出几股直冲天际的巨大龙卷。

  
“天孙降临的道标！”

  
地面被龙卷撕开，无数还未成型的攻击物被纷纷搅碎。顷刻间，山体的这侧好似被掘去一个大口，尘土和白蛇的残骸纷纷扬扬，不多会儿便烟消云散了。

  
文再度浮到半空，眼见对方好一会不再发动攻击，主动开口道：“抱歉用如此方式平息您的愤怒。”

  
几股白蛇又直直打来，在接触包裹文的风铠瞬间即被粉碎。

  
文皱了皱眉，继续说道：“我本无意与您开战，况且您也该知道，现在的您是毫无胜算的。”

  
固执的攻击再次发动，但和之前一样，碰不到文半点毫毛。

  
“我来这里是为了调查一件事情的真相，如果顺利的话，相反说不定能帮助您回复神力。”

  
“竟敢口出如此妄语？！吾何时堕落到需要天狗的信仰了？！”这次的声音从文的脑内传来，看来此时的神明连凭依的力量都所剩无几了。

  
“请不要再无谓地消耗您的力量了，泄矢诹访子大人。”

  
“什…...”在听到真名被喊出时，神明愣了一下。

  
文的红眸直直盯向地面：“您现在别说化作人形了，连凭依在动物身上都很难了吧。准确来说，信仰大大流失的您如今只剩一个概念的存在了。”

  
又几道攻击飞来，却再次在半途化为粉末。

  
“如若想取回您的信仰，此地已不可久留。”

  
“说什么蠢话，我就算消失也不会离开诹访一步！”

  
“还真是固执的家伙……”文挑起一侧的眉毛，心想与其和诹访子对话，若唤出神奈子的话会不会更通融一些，毕竟那位才是这座神社明面上的神明。于是她大声问道：“敢问另一柱神明何在？”

  
“另一柱神明……呵，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

  
响荡在山谷里的神明的笑声不能自已，那苍凉的语气里透出的却是深深的寂寞。半晌，一句拖着长长调子的叹息才缓缓送出：

  
“吾友啊，早就消逝不见了。”

  
“……”文倒吸一口凉气，直觉告诉她哪里不太对。比起八坂神奈子，由纯粹信仰而生的泄矢诹访子是对信仰流失更为敏感的神明。然而现在因为信仰不足，留下的却只有诹访子……不对，难道说……

  
一个可怕的想法在文的脑海中升起。

  
“这里之前难道发生了什么事情吗？！八坂神奈子大人怎么可能……”

  
“……”不再有新的攻击，神明似乎陷入了沉默，亦或是陷入了对挚友的回忆。

  
“看来你这天狗知道不少事情。”对方的语气缓和了不少。

  
“诚如您所见，我对贵神社的事情可能知道得不比贵神社的风祝少。”

  
“呵，那个风祝吗。”神明竟不屑地轻哼了一声，“不曾收集过信仰的风祝不足为提。”

  
“怎么会......”文惊讶于神明如此的态度。

  
“况且那也是神奈子的风祝......”神明的话语里没有一丝感情，“这种家伙，说是害死神奈子的凶手也不足为奇呢。”

  
“八坂神奈子大人即使信仰很少，也不可能这么轻易......”

  
“哦？是吗，或许确实是吧。”神明嘶嘶地答道，“毕竟我都不知道那天到底发生了什么。”

  
“那天？”

  
“嚯，一不小心说了太多话呢。”神明转移了话题，“你这天狗，叫射命丸文是吧？”

  
“正是在下。”

  
“仔细说说你的目的，那所谓的调查是要干什么？”

  
“这个......”文有些犹豫，毕竟自己经历的事情和动机根本没有证据可以证明。要是说自己是为了调查曾经到达了幻想乡却又突然消失的守矢神社而来，只会被当成疯子吧。

  
那是无人知晓的记忆。但是文决心一试，没来由觉得或许这个神明说不好还能帮上自己。

  
“我来自幻想乡。一个由博丽大结界与现世分离，遗世独立的被遗忘之物的乐园。而那些被遗忘的存在，正是包括了我这样的妖怪，还有您这样的神明。如您所见，现代社会的人类早已忘却了对妖怪的恐惧和对神明的信仰。而幻想乡与之相反，是接纳了一切的地方。”

  
“幻想乡......总觉得在哪里听过这个词。不过也难怪你一介天狗能有这么强大的力量了。”

  
“您听说过幻想乡？”

  
“呼，或许是神奈子讲过的吧，我记不得了。比起这个，既然有那么好的乐园，你跑到这外界来做什么？”

  
“我接下来说的事情，或许非常不可思议，但是绝无假话。即使无法相信，您也愿意一听吗？”

  
“说来无妨。”

  
于是接下来，文把守矢神社如何进入幻想乡，又如何发起能源革命、引发间歇泉异变，随后又突然连着幻想乡住民的记忆一起消失的事情讲了一遍。静静听着的诹访子始终不发一语。

  
“......以上就是关于这座守矢神社的难以置信的故事。而我到这里来正是为了查明贵神社从幻想乡消失的缘由。”

  
“原来如此，确实是不可思议的事情。”诹访子若有所思地说道，“虽然不能说完全相信你，但吾对一件事情也有了调查的兴趣。”

  
“您指的难道是......”

  
“正是关于神奈子消失的那件事，吾冥冥之中感觉这或许和你的故事有着某种关联。”

  
“您可以具体讲讲吗？”

  
“呵，没想到吾还有有求于天狗的这天。”诹访子的声音里带着一丝苦笑，“这件事不方便在这里细说，况且吾需要稍微休息下恢复力量。一会儿再见吧，鸦天狗的记者。”

  
“您说的再见是指在哪儿？”

  
“呵呵，吾可是这片土地的坤神，你只要不离开诹访，吾便能寻到你。”随着一阵嘶嘶声响起，神明的声音便沉寂了下去。


	4. 并行的梦与现

“真可惜，看样子是修不好了……” 姬海棠果懒洋洋地趴在桌上，手里拨弄着被钻了一个窟窿的阴阳玉。

  
“您还真是有够临危不惧呢，”文特意用敬语强调自己的不满，“眼睁睁看着同伴陷入危机，也不说赶去帮帮忙。”

  
“哈？刚开始那几分钟我也被吓到了好吧，结果等我反应过来的时候文你不是已经‘啪——’地解决好了吗？”

  
“啧。”非要这样解释的话确实令人无话可说。文坐在对面，开始撰写每天那五百字的“任务”。结果写着写着，心中的疑问也一并聚集起来。

  
不关心收集信仰，却拥有强大神力的风祝；无法念写影像的房间；神秘消失的神明……

  
还有那个性格毫无变化，却过于普通的少女。

  
“希望您能带我去看看。”少女寂寞的神色放佛近在眼前，那句如笼中鸟呼救一般的请求也似乎回荡在文的耳畔。

  
“我想要自由地到达任何地方。”少女的心声毫无保留地吐露出来，而在文眼里那是非常悲伤的话语。

  
不对，这是不对的。

  
文拼命地在心里否认，她所知道的那个少女，她所理解的那个东风谷早苗，明明是，明明应该是……

  
钢笔随着思绪的停滞在印着“万象怪奇社”落款的专用稿纸上刻下一道长长的墨水痕迹，文有些烦躁地拽住笔杆，思绪不禁又回到几个小时以前。  
风，请认真看看这道风吧。操纵风的妖怪一厢情愿地在心底如此祈求。

  
请好好正视这份属于风的奇迹。

  
然而最后文逃走了。

  
她不愿看，也不敢想象少女之后的反应。但是，下一次见面的时候该用怎样的表情道出问候呢？

  
“喂，文。”对面同伴的声音打断了文的思考。

  
“怎、怎么了吗？”

  
本来一副懒散模样的果眼神突然变得有些锐利，那是文极少见到的样子。

  
“虽然说现在我还是搞不太懂，但那个孩子到底是怎么回事？你啊，绝对不是第一次见到她吧。”

  
“……”文的视线明显转到一边，“就算和你再说一遍也没用，那份记忆已经……”

  
“那就当作我相信你吧。”

  
“……”

  
果的表情非常真诚，她轻笑道：“能让捏造新闻的记者射命丸文这么烦恼，我实在无法相信一切都是编造的。”

  
“并且看见这样的你让我想起了一些往事……”果继续把玩着坏掉的阴阳玉，紫和白的色块在旋转翻滚中时而交错又分离。

  
“让我想起了很久很久以前的，还未成为记者的射命丸文。”

  
“哈，我们有认识那么久吗？”文的声音里满是不屑。

  
“毕竟天狗里面最喜欢和人类打交道的家伙，从出生到现在我可没见过第二个。”

  
“……”

  
“虽然我是搞不懂原因啦。”果怂了怂肩，“人类既脆弱又狡猾，寿命短却时刻想要与命数争斗。即便如此你仍然忍不住要接触他们。相对的，结局从没有好过，不是吗？”

  
话里的每一个字如针芒刺向文，一股氤氲爬上她的脸庞。

  
那些久远的几乎被她遗忘殆尽的过往再度走马灯般一一切回。

  
“当然那是成为‘记者射命丸文’之前的你。那时候的你拥有旺盛的好奇心，同时因为过于天真而对人类用了太多不必要的感情——那些柔软的感情。”

  
文没有说话，眼神却明显暗淡了下来。

  
“于是，你选择成为记者。”

  
“只是因为它可以让你最大限度地成为冷静观察人类的理性机器。”

  
“从那之后，射命丸文对人类的好奇心变得廉价了。那是空洞的，不存在感情的例行公事。”

  
“够了……”文紧握的拳头微微颤抖，努力克制着自己的心情。

  
果淡淡地看了一眼，吐出了最后的句子：“温柔是属于妖怪的堕落。”

  
那是成为了记者后的射命丸文常挂在嘴边的话。  
“滋啦——”稿纸响起了划破的声音。文站起身后箭步走出房间，“对不起，让我一个人呆会儿。”

  
果没有回答，仅是静静目送了她离去的背影。

  
正在这时，虚空中划开了一道裂口。

  
“偷听多久了？”果以右手食指为轴，让阴阳玉再度转动起来。

  
“啊啦，我这不是顺道过来帮忙维修道具的吗？”八云紫脸上盈满了笑意，“不过没想到会从你嘴里说出那样的话。”

  
“我好歹也是个妖怪。”果淡淡地说道，“我是很讨厌和人类来往啦，超麻烦的。”

  
你说到底难道不是因为喜欢家里蹲吗。紫在心里默默吐槽了一句。

  
“你这个妖怪中的妖怪应该也懂的吧？”

  
紫微微一笑：“人类确实是相当麻烦的家伙。”

  
“但是呢，人类和妖怪的境界也和这个阴阳玉一样。你中有我，我中有你。你看要是转起来的话，不就分不清楚了吗？”

  
果按停了阴阳玉，有些奇怪地看着境界妖怪：“要说有些人类强得像妖怪还好，但对妖怪来说人类只是利用品吧。”

  
“大概是这样吧。”紫并没有反驳，顺手拿走坏掉的阴阳玉后从虚空里掏出了一枚新的放在桌上。  
“毕竟是寿命短又脆弱的存在呢。”

 

* * *

 

文走下螺旋楼梯，漫无目的地踱进了那个奇妙的温室。与时节和气候均不相符的植物今天依然争奇斗艳着，中央挺拔的银杏更是恍惚间令人有种似乎落了一层金光的错觉。

她第一次认真观赏起里面的花草，除了少量种类外，尽是些叫不出名字的形貌独特的品种。或许有的根本都不是日本的植物吧，甚至转念间文会冒出这些真的是地球上的生物吗的想法。

她不曾思考过超越地球维度的事情，愈是在幻想乡里待得久，愈是觉得思考的边界被限定住了。

自然地她掏出相机拍起照来，这种时候她才能切实体会到自己作为射命丸文的实感——那是捆绑了“记者”这一身份的认知。

  
她回想起刚刚和果的对话，摇摇头想甩掉杂念。但那句话依旧挥之不去。

  
“温柔是属于妖怪的堕落。”

  
这不仅是对他人，也是文经常在心里提醒自己的格言。

  
“咔嚓、咔嚓”，准确地在取景框中捕捉对象，然后按下快门。

  
那是令自己感到安心的声音。

  
说起来，第一次成为记者的自己是怎样的心情呢？

  
第一次作为旁观者记录起事间万象；  
第一次有了发挥自己好奇心的途径；  
第一次可以剥离情感，透过笔锋操纵想要的真相；  
第一次决心剔除性情中的柔软部分，特别是面对人类时谨记妖怪的本质。

  
“咔嚓、咔嚓”，汇集了四季色彩的植物一一存留到了胶片上。文缓缓垂下双手，将镜头翻转来对准自己，看着光滑镜面中映出的那张有些疲惫的面孔，文忍不住苦笑起来。结果到头来，还是回到了那个时候。

  
不知不觉她走到了那片枯山水茶座，恰巧遇上正在下将棋的两人。

  
“欢迎欢迎！”臾注意到文，热情地招呼道，“射命丸小姐结束今天的工作了？”

  
“啊啊，算是吧……总觉得需要先捋一捋头绪。”

  
“这样的话，要不先看一局棋？”

  
文点点头，便坐到了臾的右手边。这时她才发现这将棋棋盘比本将棋几乎大了一倍，上面的棋子数量也多了不少。

  
“什……”文清楚地记得，这套将棋正是白狼天狗们打发无聊特地自创的天狗大将棋。当时颇为好奇的她还专门撰写了一篇新闻稿，将这新式玩法和外界的简易版将棋比较了一番，文末还喟叹了一句此世和彼世不断扩大的文化差距将难以弥补。

  
但是为什么会出现在这里？冷静想想的话，既然经常有外界的东西流入幻想乡，那么幻想乡里面的东西落到外面似乎也没什么奇怪的。估计又是管理境界的某些家伙玩忽职守吧。

  
不过她还是问了出来：“这将棋好像和普通的有些不太一样。”

  
“嘿嘿，没见过吧？”臾似乎很是得意，她神秘兮兮地压低声音说道，“这可是通过‘特殊途径’搞到的‘天狗大将棋’喔。”

  
“哈、哈哈，是吗？听起来确实很神奇。”文尽量让自己的反应看起来自然一点。

  
“你啊......”坐在臾对面的五月伸过一记手刀敲在她头上，“就别编故事了，这不过是我随便捡到的破烂而已。”

  
“呜哇，五月你太没情趣啦。”

  
“我可不想被你这样说。”金发少女移动一枚“天狗”，吃掉了对方的“大将”，“再说了，明明都搞不懂规则还硬拉着我陪你玩，直接套用大将棋那一套行不通的吧。”

  
“规则不都是人订出来的，看开一点嘛。”臾依旧笑嘻嘻的，她也随后用“间谍”吃掉了五月的一枚“中将”。

  
“这一盘棋从早上下到现在，我都犯困了。”

  
“多得是下好几天的本将棋比赛诶。”

  
“真是拿你没办法。”五月揉了揉有些发痛的太阳穴，虽说满脸不情愿，但还是继续着棋局。

  
说起话来毫不留情，可这两位的关系应该相当好吧。看着人类少女的日常拌嘴，文感到了一丝羡慕。

  
这套将棋里对应王将的棋子被改成了“明神”，文不甚了解缘由，只是想起了之前和守矢神社风祝的对话。

  
“今天采访那位风祝的时候，当我提到‘建御名方神’几个字时，她好像相当忌讳，特意说需要称其为‘诹访大明神’。”

  
“哦呀这个啊......抱歉之前忘记和你说了。”臾好像很清楚原因，“建御名方神因为让国战争失败逃到诹访，怎么样看都是一副凄惨的败者形象。加上对于诹访当地人来说他又是不折不扣的侵略者，即使必须供奉他，私下里也有偷偷祭祀之前的土著神。所以为了得到信仰，便使用了新的称号‘诹访大明神’，对外不再提及‘建御名方神’几个字。”

  
“说到底就是换了个更加亲切的称号安抚敌方子民的情绪？”文总结道。

  
“正是。作为新闻工作者的您应该很清楚，这样的话术经过宣传后，神明的起源、历史也将变得模糊起来。‘诹访大明神’的称号怎么看都会让人印象里觉得他才是这个地方本来就有的神明，时间一长自然也没人深究之前的黑历史了。”臾微笑着说，顺道将一枚升级的“飞机”重新打入对方阵地。

  
文咀嚼着这些不同于她原先所知的，存在于外界的历史要素。虽然得到了不少新的知识，但往深思考的话，这些故事本质上都是一样的。

  
真相一旦遭到扭曲，最终谎言便会成为真相。“诹访大明神”被人们所熟知之后，“建御名方神”这个名字又会有多少人记得呢？说不好最后连祭祀他的神职人员都会忘记吧。即使这样，流向他的信仰也并不会消失，能维持作为神明的样子的话怎么样都好。

  
“好了，将军！”随着棋子落到棋盘上一记清脆的响声，金发少女宣告了胜利。

  
“咿呀——”臾懊悔地发出悲鸣，“完全将死了啊。”

  
“早就说了，这种需要动用心理战的游戏臾是赢不了我的。”

  
“唔唔......”黑发少女对自己的失败毫无争议，两手撑在盘着腿的膝盖上深鞠一躬，“我认输了。”五月也以同样的动作回礼：“多谢指教。”文看着两个现代人一本正经地循着古老传统的礼节行事，不免感到一丝新鲜。那个样子和活了几百年的天狗也没多大差别嘛。

  
“抱歉把射命丸小姐晾了这么久。”

  
“哪里哪里，刚刚也插了几句话，我才是抱歉打扰了你们的棋局。”

  
“那么除了刚才说的话题，您还有什么想讨论的内容吗？”臾边说边将散落的棋子一个个重新摆回棋盘。

  
“不知道你们之前拜访的时候是不是一样的情况，那里的风祝似乎很回避谈论神社的事务。”文开始叙说自己的疑问，“作为神社的本职工作却对外人绝口不提，但她又强调神社‘没有什么机密’，这实在是矛盾。”

  
“一样的哦。”五月接下了话茬，“问到神社的祭典内容、礼仪、历史，没一个回答得清清楚楚。不是说去门口拿一下祭事表，就是说去什么守矢资料馆。”

  
“诶——对我说了一模一样的话！”文感到又好气又好笑。

  
“您看是吧。”五月摊了摊手，“我甚至怀疑她是冒牌货了，简直一问三不知。”

  
不，她绝对是真货。文在心里暗暗说道，那家伙身上的神力绝对是货真价实的。

  
“到底是真的不知道，还是故意装傻，看来我们都不得而知。”臾摇摇头。

  
“嗯......确实是很奇怪了，”文继续说道，“她全程都隔着垂帘说话，不曾有露过面。你们那时候也是这样吗？”

  
两个少女点了点头：“本来以为她会一直在那屋子里，但告辞的时候转头就不见了，神神秘秘的。”

  
“虽然我从她女儿那里打听到她因为脸上有疤所以不愿见人。”

  
“嚯，是这样吗？她的那个女儿，我记得叫什么，早苗来着？”

  
“嗯......”听到从臾嘴里说出的那个名字，文感到一阵难言的滋味。

  
“那个女孩子啊，”五月说道，“和她母亲给人的感觉完全不一样呢。比起那个风祝压抑寡言的样子，我觉得她微妙的过于开朗了。听说我们是外地来的游客，简直好奇得不行。非要拉着我们给她讲外面的故事。”

  
原来连这个部分都是一样的。

  
“我也有相同的遭遇。”文微微苦笑起来，“那你们还记得当时聊了些什么吗？”

  
“稍微说了下我老家的事情，那女孩子就两眼放光了哦。”臾将两手的食指和拇指弯成圆圈摆在自己眼睛前面，做出夸张的表情，“然后竟然还说什么要我带她离开这里去我老家看看呢，搞得五月的脸色变得难看死了，我不得已敷衍了几句后赶快拉着她溜走。”

  
“咳咳......”金发少女有些害羞地咳嗽了两声。  
还以为对自己有什么特别的，结果她对外来人都是一样的态度。

当时一本正经和她聊天，费尽心思地编故事给她听，真心实意地为她的事情感到烦恼，甚至有那么一瞬间，有那么一丝闪念，想要真的带着她回到幻想乡，飞到观景的最佳视点，亲口指着那些风景给她说：“看，这就是妖怪山、雾之湖、红魔馆、博丽神社......”。但是到头来，自己却像傻子一样。

  
“温柔是属于妖怪的堕落。”回忆的针尖再度刺在射命丸文的心头。明明原来自己永远是那个游刃有余，嬉皮笑脸地不择手段攫取新闻素材的家伙，可为什么现在却变成了这样。

  
“哈，我经历了和你们完全一样的事情呢。”文非常苦涩地说道，“说什么没有见过外面的世界，想要我带她看看我老家的风景。和你们说的都是一样的东西啊。”

  
“没错没错，就是那样的。”臾没有注意文的情绪，自顾自地发起牢骚，“一副自然熟的模样和我们搭话，刚开始我还可怜她说了些多余的事情，结果之后简直停不下来。对初次见面的陌生人那么掏心掏肺，现在想想说不定是别有目的。”

  
“......”不对，不是那样的。文在心里反驳着却发不出声音。她脑子里的想法渐渐和臾的话语叠合在一起，记忆中的她，现实中的她，仿佛都在离自己越来越远。

  
“好了，臾，你也不必说得那么过分。你看射命丸小姐有点为难了。”五月叹了口气，显然她注意到了文的反应，“你就是脑袋过于精明，容易以恶意揣测别人。”

  
“呜哇，五月你太伤人了。我这不都是合乎逻辑的推理吗？”臾很是委屈。

  
“太讲究理性是会钻牛角尖的。”五月的视线转到文这边，“先把臾的看法放在一边，射命丸小姐你是怎么认为的呢？我知道，你应该是没法认同臾的推理吧。”

  
“我......”文低头看着手里的相机，小声地回答：“我也不懂啊。”

  
人类的想法，自己其实从没有搞懂过。

  
“我不知道，我只是单纯地感觉那个孩子......那个孩子她......被束缚在了这里。”

  
“她没有自由。”

  
这里的她，甚至都没品尝过飞翔的滋味。这里的守矢神社，是个巨大的笼子。

  
“射命丸小姐的感觉说不定没错......”金发少女的表情也沉了下去，她拿起一枚写着“明神”的棋子端详起来，“这个神社的气氛浑浊而没有生气，我观察不到神明的境界。但是整个神社自身隔断外界的境界却坚固又沉重，而那个女孩子......”

  
“是那里唯一的光芒。”

  
“那......那个孩子她......”

  
“她或许是在求救吧。‘请救救我，请带我离开这里’这样的。”五月放下棋子，眼神带着一丝悲伤，“她无法遵从自己的意志做出选择，而我们这样的人便成了她的救命稻草。”

  
“五月你是不是过于好心了，这故事编得太过了啦。”臾依然坚持己见，“重要的是证据，证据。我实在无法不怀疑仅仅见过一次的这样的人，射命丸小姐你也是，不要被表象蒙骗了。”

  
“臾你真是破坏气氛诶。”五月无奈地摇摇头，“亏你还总称赞我直觉很准。”

  
“适当的理性思维是必要的，你这是被感性冲昏了头脑。要我说，现在下判断太早了。”臾一脸严肃地抱起双臂，“射命丸小姐，如果是记者的话，重要的是查明真相没错吧？就算报道的时候会根据需要删改内容，但心里坚信的东西是绝不会动摇的。”

  
“嗯，确实如此。”

  
“那么是时候清除杂念，将头脑里的理性浓度调到最高了。会影响你判断的感情、私心都不需要。”臾伸出右手食指，一字一顿地强调。

  
仿佛是被迎面打来的直拳敲醒，从事件发生以来那些让自己始终徘徊不前的情绪逐渐被一扫而空。

  
啊啊，本来早就应该知道怎么做了。文抬起头，红色的眸子不再为迷雾笼罩，散发出锐利的光。  
现在的我，才是记者射命丸文。

 

* * *

和房主简单的告别后，文独自回到房间。站在门口却不见门缝透出一点光亮。文有些奇怪，难道家里蹲大晚上的跑出去了？

  
“我回来了。”

  
“呱呱——”只听见房内传出了青蛙的叫声。

  
“？！”文立刻摸索着门口的墙壁开了灯，同伴脸朝下趴在地上一动不动的姿态立刻映入眼帘，而在她背上蹲坐着的是一只通体绿色、双目金黄如琥珀的蛤蟆。

  
“呱呱——”蛤蟆如炬的目光投向文，随后从姬海棠果的背上一跃而下，往屋内蹦跳几步坐到了矮桌上。

  
“吾来见你了。”蛤蟆嘴一张一合发出人语，“这是你的同伴吗？吾只是出于谨慎略施了点法术，没想到她就睡着了。”

  
“啊啊，这家伙家里坐久了警惕性太差没办法的。”文把果的身子翻过来，往屋里拖了几步后给她盖了一条毯子。

  
随后她拿出笔和本子坐到矮桌跟前，对蛤蟆说道：“请您开始吧。”

  
“真是心急，不过如此也好。”蛤蟆发出一阵低鸣，“关于神奈子的事情，吾将把吾所知道的全部告诉你。”

  
它歪了歪脑袋：“还有那边偷听的妖怪，你有什么话想说尽管出来就是。”

  
“哎呀，相当厉害的神明呢。”八云紫从文背后的虚空中探出半个身子，饶有兴味地打量起蛤蟆。她今天穿的一袭紫色道袍，黄色的长发梳作高高的发髻埋在白色褶边圆帽里，两束尾端扎着红色蝴蝶结的发辫则从双鬓垂下。比起有时繁复的西洋打扮，现在的她更显干练利落。而她那捉摸不透，似笑非笑的表情也一如往常。

  
“汝又是什么来历？”

  
“操纵境界的妖怪八云紫。姑且和两位天狗小姐是同乡，也算是这次事件的协力者。”

  
文在一边点了点头。

  
蛤蟆微眯起眼睛，沉默了一会儿说道：“你们都来自那个叫幻想乡的地方？”

  
“没错。”

  
“……吾想起来了，好多年前神奈子提过你们那儿，说什么‘万不得已也只能离开诹访’这种丧气话……”

  
“结果自己却不明不白地先走一步啰。”戏谑里混杂着不甘，如此沉重的话题泄矢神只是轻飘飘地带过。

  
“那件事情到底是？”

  
“十八年前，”神明讲述起事件的经过，“新的风祝接管了这个神社，没错，就是你今天见到的那个。”

  
“东风谷纱阳……”

  
“风祝的换代按道理应该举行‘御落祭’，可仪式不但没有举行，前一任风祝时期神社的所有神职人员还统一打包好了物品陆续走人，不到一周的功夫这神社变得几乎空无一物。”

  
“我和神奈子很是困惑，但也没办法打听到太多消息——能感知到我们的人类只有这个神社的风祝。我们在前一任风祝行将离开时向他问起缘由，他只是心事重重地含糊道：‘二位大人请放心，我保证新来的风祝将有比任何一代东风谷氏风祝都强大的力量。’说完他朝我们跪拜了三下，便匆忙带着家当走掉了。”

  
“大概又过了一周，正是某一个雨天的夜晚，那个人抱着一个婴儿出现在了我们神社。”泄矢神讲到这里停下来，似乎陷入了悠远的回忆中。

  
“……她相当年轻，应该只有不到二十岁，那天的雨很大却没有打伞，浑身早已湿透，怀里的婴儿更是哭闹不已。她一语不发地走进拜殿，准确地找到了我们的所在后，面朝我们深深鞠了一躬。

  
‘见过两位大人。’

  
非常平淡的语调，没有迟疑也完全没有普通人第一次见到神明时的反应。更奇特的是，如果没有举行‘御落祭’的话她理应无法看到我们才对。那一刻我便想起了上一任风祝临走前留下的话——眼前的人想必就是他口里的新任风祝了。”

  
“那么您应该见过她的长相？虽然今天确实拜访了神社，但我根本没机会看到她的样子。”

  
蛤蟆眨了眨眼睛：“我不知道。”

  
“诶？”

  
“我看不见她。”神明的语气不像是在开玩笑。

  
“不、不对吧，您不是明明说了她进到神社的场景吗？”

  
“呵呵。”泄矢神的冷笑让文如坐针毡，“她从见面起就戴着一副面具，我从未见过她的真容。”

  
“怎么会......难道无时无刻都没取下来过？”

  
发出一阵哼哼声后神明说道：“我又不是跟踪犯，不会没事每分每秒监视她。况且早就说了，她是神奈子的风祝。风祝只要在需要神明的时候和神明见面，彼此间的交流维持在公事公办的程度上就好。我们通过她收集信仰，她凭借我们获得人间的权力，就是这么一回事了。”

  
“什么......难道你们不是......”文回想起幻想乡里的守矢神社，两柱神和她们的风祝，虽说是神明和祭祀之人的关系，但看她们相处时的情景，只会觉得像是......

  
“家人吗......”

  
金黄的瞳孔中渗出了一道冰冷的视线，蛤蟆合上了嘴。半晌泄矢神嘲讽似的大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我真是第一次知道还有这么好笑的事情，天狗不是应该是很聪明的种族吗？”

  
“......”

  
“这位天狗小姐，我觉得你对神明和人类的关系有着天大的误解啊。”神明的语气相当轻蔑，“本就不是同一个位面上的存在，两者都是为了自己的目的才进行接触，说好听一点是共生共荣的关系？就像我刚才说的，我们只是各取所需罢了。‘家人’这种建立在对等关系基础上的人类术语，要拿来形容我们实在是太荒谬了。”

  
渐渐地，现实所见和记忆里的分歧变得越来越大。文无意反驳泄矢神的观点，而从早上开始就在心中郁结的违和感也逐渐扩散开来。她感觉自己至此为止似乎忽略了什么重要的东西，可如潮水涌来的各样信息让自己的大脑有些卡壳。

  
“也罢，这个话题先到此为止。”泄矢神打算继续之前的叙述，“总之那天是我们第一次见到东风谷纱阳，而那个婴儿，被她起名为‘东风谷早苗’，名义上她是那个孩子的母亲，可是我们没一次听过早苗用‘母亲’称呼她。”

  
“‘风祝大人’吗？”

  
“对。”

  
的确是很奇怪，就算是私下和文聊天，早苗也只用“风祝大人”相称。但文又莫名觉得会像是那个风祝要求早苗这么做的结果。根据自己对人类的了解，神职人员会通过淡化亲情纽带的方式强调自己的祭司地位，或者说因为同一个人扮演的社会角色多种多样，亲情淡薄的人会更倾向于突出自己作为“神的代理”的一面。当然除此以外也不排除有什么私人的理由。

  
“虽然突然在神社住下的两人充满了谜团，但我和神奈子又不得不承认她们是完全具备继承这个神社的资质的人——和前任风祝留下的话分毫不差，不管是东风谷纱阳还是东风谷早苗，都拥有超乎寻常的天赋。”

  
“您指的天赋是？”

  
“吾刚有提到过，她们的天赋便是不通过‘御落祭’便能与神明沟通的能力。”泄矢神若有所思地陈述道，“除此以外，她们不但能为自己侍奉的神明收集信仰，那些信仰也能流向她们自身，这样一来她们便——”

  
“成为了现人神。”

  
文和泄矢神一同喃喃道出了这几个字。

  
文的记忆被再度搅动起来，而那三个字亦如打破她思考僵局的关键。对啊，这么重要的事情自己怎么就忽略了，不管是臾的分析，还是守矢风祝的说法，有关这个神社的信息中独独缺失了“现人神”的部分。

  
“嚯，你这天狗连这都知道？”泄矢神有些惊讶。  
“毕竟这是幻想乡里的守矢神社颇为有趣的特征之一。”不管怎么讲，曾经进入了幻想乡的那个守矢神社常以拥有三柱神明自居。

  
“你的那个关于‘幻想乡’的故事似乎也有点可信度了。”

  
“彼此彼此。”

  
混杂着蛤蟆的呱呱声，泄矢神发出一串轻笑：“即便如此，你应该并不清楚‘现人神’一词所意味的事情吧？”

  
“嗯？”

  
“嘛，扯远了。”神明放弃了解释，“不知不觉铺垫了这么长，吾老毛病又犯了。”

  
“神奈子的事情发生在那八年之后，即是距今十年以前。那八年里，新的风祝对神事并未有多上心，神社也不像之前会招募些处理杂事的人员，在里面住着的一直以来就只有她们俩。虽然她们确实拥有资质，但如果不积极收集信仰的话对我们神明而言是不可接受的。我和神奈子渐渐能感受到信仰以越来越快的速度流失，尤其对我这个纯粹由信仰而生的土著神，这种状况持续下去将是毁灭性的。”

  
“于是，忍无可忍的神奈子决定当面与她对质。”

  
“真有趣，竟还有神明和侍奉他的人类针锋相对的情况。”一直沉默着的八云紫感慨了起来，“我倒是有些奇怪那风祝的动机，收集信仰对她不也是有好处吗？特别你们提到她是现人神，以人类之躯到达神明的领域不是千百年来众多人类孜孜追求之事？”

  
蛤蟆阖上了眼，“我们也不曾搞懂过。甚至有时候会怀疑眼前的风祝真的是个人类吗？”

  
“现人神嘛……”八云紫一手托着下巴，兀自说道，“要我理解的话，以人类之身承受神格多少会有些问题。就好像纯粹的身体中掺入了杂质一般，若是勉强维持二者共有的状态，这平衡迟早会被打破吧。混淆了人与神明的境界，还真是有点意思。”她似乎变得有些兴趣盎然，那样子不知是好奇还是深有所感。

  
“呵，随你怎么分析吧。涉及到守矢秘术之事现在还不是信任到可以告知你们的时候，”泄矢神一改方才坦诚的态度，话语里开始闪烁其辞，“总之神奈子和她因为怠慢收集信仰的问题发生了争执。可无论神奈子怎么质问，再严厉的责难也如同打在了棉花上。比如问她为什么不去积极收集信仰，她只会说‘现在世道已变，我再怎么努力也无法挽回人们失去的信仰心’，或者说‘二位大人无需多虑，目前的状况足以维持二位必要的神威’。简直问了和没问一样！好几次神奈子都差点想降下神罚威胁她，那风祝竟完全不为所动，还说什么’请您再忍耐一段时间，等下次御落祭结束后我必将让您恢复往昔的神力‘，开什么玩笑，明明她自己换代的时候都不需要那种仪式，现在竟说出这等废话。”

  
“等等，所以您反复提到的’御落祭‘到底是什么？”文忍不住问道。

  
“呵呵，你还没明白吗？稍微想想就能知道了。”八云紫抢先一步回答，“那个御落祭啊，恐怕就是让没有’天赋‘的东风谷风祝们成为现人神的仪式。”她半展开折扇遮住口鼻，弯成一道弧的眉眼透出她对自己推理的自信。

  
“……”

  
“我说的没错吧，神明大人？”

  
“真是令人不舒服的家伙。”

  
“啊啦，很荣幸能得到您如此的评价。”八云紫脸上的笑容灿烂起来。

  
自己的认知到底被原来的记忆限制住了，因为只接触过早苗，文从未想过成为“现人神”还有其他的形式。

  
“于是到了十年前，早苗八岁的时候，御落祭如期举行。”

  
仿佛故事到此告一段落，泄矢神沉默良久后道出了最后的句子：“同时在那天，神奈子消失了。”

  
“那具体的情况到底是……”

  
“呱呱——”蛤蟆金黄的瞳色暗了下来，它探头探脑地静在原地，如刚睡醒般被眼前的景象弄得惊慌不已，开始一边呱呱乱叫，一边左蹦右跳地四处躲闪。眼看它急急往打开的窗边移动，文一把将它逮了个正着。

  
“喂，怎么回事？！”

  
“跑掉了呢。”紫半眯起眼睛，“可能还是不够信任我们。”

  
“啧……”文看着手里拼命挣扎着的普通蛤蟆，心里很是不甘。

  
“结果这神明讲了半天根本都没提到重点啊。”  
“恐怕有什么难言之隐。”紫的表情严肃起来，“不过刚刚讲的那些也值得消化一下了。”

  
“首先是御落祭吗……”

  
“这是个关键，其次目前看来蛤蟆神和那个风祝都指望不上了，关于另一柱神的消失之谜，目击证人大概还有一位。”

  
“东风谷早苗……”

  
“以记者的身份去采访她吧，射命丸文。”

 

* * *

 

“呜啊啊——现在这是几点了……咦，你们俩那是什么表情？”果边打着哈欠伸起懒腰，边被文和紫看垃圾一般的眼神刺到。

  
“军师大人早安～已经太阳晒屁股了喔。”

  
“少来了，现在不是深夜吗？诶不对，所以我这是……”

  
“被那个蛤蟆神摆了一道呢。”八云紫理所当然地解释道。

  
“呜哇——”好像回想起了什么般，果的脸变得通红，“怎、怎么会如此大意，我只是听到青蛙的叫声开门看了一眼，就……”

  
文带着“果然如此”的表情摊了摊手。

  
“所以是之前那个袭击你的神明？”

  
“正是。听她说了不少有趣的内容，都是绝佳的新闻素材呢。”文转起手中的钢笔，语气里满是挑衅，“可惜姬海棠同志你是完·全·错·过了喔～”  
“！？”果显然陷入巨大的悔意之中，脑袋垂到矮桌上挪来挪去，不停闹着别扭。

  
“好歹你监视一天也够辛苦，稍微休息下也没什么不好。”

  
“一点都不好！”果依然很不甘心，“那个新工具动不动就出故障，搞得我一不小心就看到灵异画面似的。”

  
“嗯？”紫在意了起来，“可不要随便诬陷人。”

  
“喏，你自己看看呀。”果将念写道具举到紫面前，只见屏幕上尽是雪花般的杂点，“现在念写的是这个房间中的我们仨哦，你看这什么都没有。”

  
“嗯，还真是。”比起困惑，紫的好奇心更是被勾了起来，“除此以外还有吗？”

  
接着果把后院的植物园、守矢神社的情况都说了一遍。

  
“……这样啊。”紫思忖了一会儿后说道，“你这道具结合我境界的能力说到底就是通过境界的裂缝进行观察，只是观察到的对象不太稳定。”

  
“也就是说，导致这种不稳定的源头，大概是被观察的对象（世界）中出现了‘异物’，即出现了不应该属于这个地方的东西。”

  
“不应存在于此的东西”——五月的话再次与之重叠。文立刻问道：“通俗一点讲，你的意思是作为来自幻想乡的住民的我们，在外界会被视作‘异物’？于是便扰动了道具的观测，使我们无法被念写？”

  
“但这样无法解释那两位小姐的情况呢。”紫意味深长地说道，“我可不认为招待你们俩的热情房东是什么普通人类，当然她们也并不是幻想乡的人。”

  
“唔……”

  
“还有守矢的风祝，都是些充满谜团的家伙。”紫略作思考后继续道，“但是，姬海棠你说今天射命丸在进到拜殿的房间之前，以及出来之后和东风谷早苗的对话时影像却又是存在的？”

  
“没错。”

  
“原来如此……那或许问题不是出在我们自己身上了。现在这个房子包括后院，还有守矢神社拜殿的那个房间，说不好被特殊的结界搞出了异世界一样的东西……”

  
“异世界？”

  
紫不紧不慢地从虚空中招出了几十个黑色裂缝，不同于一贯充满魔眼的情形，这次的裂缝中如镶嵌了荧幕般映出了各种各样的真实图景。

  
“你们听说过平行宇宙理论吗？”

  
“那又是什么？”

  
“如果这每个裂缝所反映的是各个独立的世界，当它们处于同一时间维度上时，将拥有极为相似但细节上又有绝对差异的事物和事件的构成。比如这个房子里的后院，在世界A中的后院1或许生机盎然、花草树木茂盛生长，但在世界B中的后院2却仅在灰色空间里点缀了一棵银杏。当A和B的后院放在一起比较时，你们又能潜意识里把它们当作本质一样的东西看待。对守矢神社还有东风谷早苗来说道理一样，世界A里守矢神社1进入了幻想乡，东风谷早苗1是神社的风祝；而现在我们所处的世界B中，守矢神社2在外界岌岌可危，而风祝却另有其人。”

  
“就好像发生了什么事情改变了剧情发展一样，但时间的流逝无法被阻挡。”

  
“简单说来，射命丸文你在这个世界里是幻想乡的记者，说不好在某个世界里的射命丸文是毁灭了幻想乡的黑幕哦。”

  
梦和现实是同样的东西，只是在某一处分了岔不再相交。境界不仅是隔断，更是让两者并行的轨道。

  
“那么按照这个理论，果的道具能看到的只是其中一种世界的形态？”

  
“若把道具念写的东西称为梦的话，你自身所体会到的所有便是现实。”

  
“所以按照你这套说法，我们所处的世界和念写出的世界并不是同样的东西？”

  
“准确说是加上我的境界窥探功能后的念写。”八云紫修正道。

  
“你相信过去可以被改变吗……”文轻声吐出了宴会之夜时少女最后的话语。

  
“改变过去可是相当大胆的想法。”八云紫评论说，“但如果是基于平行宇宙理论，所谓的改变也不过是创造了一个新世界的分歧罢了。”

  
难道说过去的什么被改变了，然后世界A的运行产生分歧，现在自己经历的是世界B的现实……  
虽然是新接触到的不可思议的理论，文却感觉能一定程度解释某些事实了。

  
“不过稍等一下……”八云紫伸出食指指向文这边，“不同世界的生物就算具有完全一样的外貌和性状，也不可能拥有交叉的记忆。如果现在这里是世界B，你是射命丸文2号，那为什么你会知道世界A的事情？”

  
空气凝固了。

  
姬海棠果也好奇地望向文。

  
“所以穿越了世界线，改变了过去的家伙其实是你吗，射命丸文？”

  
“还是应该区别一下，称呼你为射命丸文1号比较好？”

  
“你把本来在这个世界里的射命丸文2号藏在了哪里？”

  
“你的目的是什么？你想改变的过去是什么？”

  
连珠炮的疑问接连砸到文的头上，可她仅用沉默作为回应。

  
“文，你真的……？”果慌乱地问道。

  
“呵……”八云紫收回了手指，脸上依旧是一副轻佻的样子，“你也不知道，对吗？”

  
文红色的视线转向紫，给予了无言的肯定。

  
“也罢……事情真是越来越有趣了。”八云紫身后缓缓展开了一个等身高的隙间，“加油寻找真相吧，说不好兜兜转转终归要回到原点喔。”

  
隙间妖怪轻巧地后退几步，浸没于缀满魔眼的浓黑后便与缝隙一道在虚空中消失了。


	5. 一脉单传的秘术

“ 够了，你到底要用那种眼神盯着我到啥时候？ ”

“……” 

文无奈又有点生气地质问起记者同伴，对方毫不掩饰的怀疑随着投来的视线令她感到极不自在。

“ 唔唔唔，要等我想清楚那八云说的东西吧。 ”

“ 凭你那鸟脑袋还是放弃比较好。 ”

“ 哈？你是不是有点误会自己现在的处境？你要真是那个什么心怀鬼胎的射命丸文几号，我可是有正当理由在《花果子念报》上告发的 …… 好吧虽然我承认这种东西对你来说根本不是威胁。 ” 姬海棠果摊了摊手， “ 但我拎不清自己的立场也很苦恼啊，你说我还要不要相信你呢？ ”

“ 要是不相信我你还对我说这些东西岂不说明你是个傻子？ ”

“ 喂，我这不是在保留了最基本的信任基础上询问你吗？ ”

射命丸文抱起双臂，很不耐烦地扭头继续赶路，末了只轻轻留下一句： “ 像我们亲爱的房东小姐提议的那样如何？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 就用你自己的双眼见证吧。 ” 文保持背对果的姿势，用手指了指自己眼睛的方位。

“ 喂，文，给我等 ……”

 

文无视了果接下来的喊话，快步离开了住所，赶去今天计划调查的地方。

本来打算在房间里整理资料，但头天晚上和泄矢神还有八云紫的对话导致现在自己与同伴间的气氛怪怪的。如上所述，到今天早上刚刚出门前为止，姬海棠果非常有意地对射命丸文表现出猜忌的情绪。

 

同时很明显的是，对果而言，她所观察到的现实又是无懈可击的 —— 双目所见的射命丸文绝对是本尊没错。

亲身体验的真实受到了某种未知理论的挑战，感到挣扎矛盾也不难理解。鉴于此文选择和果分开行动，并且在二度造访神社之前决定先去趟守矢史料馆。

 

既然没法从风祝嘴里获取足够的资讯，就只有靠自己寻找了。

 

史料馆在神社所在的山脚不远处，附近的交叉路口还贴心地立了一块 “ 守矢史料馆 ” 的醒目标牌。

和头天去神社的路线基本重合，还少了爬山的繁琐。街道两边低矮而排列整齐的房屋令文感到几分亲切，一方面源于外界生活的短短几日里累积的熟悉感，另一方面则是和幻想乡的风貌进行比照的结果。

即便眼前所见是更为宽敞的街道，明显比木头房屋更为结实的建筑物，各种叫不上名字的机械和道具，文仍然觉得诹访这片土地在过去的几百年里似乎没有发生太大改变，至少其散发的气质和幻想乡比起来并没有多少不同 —— 它们都忠实地保留了日本原风景的记忆。

那么在她眼里又是如何呢？

曾经进入了幻想乡的那位新人巫女不怎么提过故乡的事情，如今文才恍然好奇了起来。

她在这里度过了明显比幻想乡里更为漫长的时光，有着她的足迹，她的回忆，她的 ......

家人 ……

文的脚步放缓，心里陡然生出一丝后悔之情。

当初为什么没有问过呢？

若现在这个世界里存在 “ 东风谷纱阳 ” ，那么自己记忆中的早苗在进入幻想乡前或许也有这样一位朝夕相伴的家人。

在文眼里，早苗和二神的相处模式已然定义了 “ 家人 ” 的概念，她作为人类的社会关系很容易就被忽视了。

况且那层关系，无论怎样都会在她选择了另一边世界时变得不复存在。

那么反过来是不是也同样如此？

自己现在所经历的一切，会是少女选择了 “ 这一边 ” 的结果吗？

 不对 …… 哪里不对 ……

现在的 “ 东风谷早苗 ” 看起来明明憧憬着属于幻想乡的世界。

目前的状态也并不像因为她的选择而出现的结果。

果然，问题的本源还是在 ……

思绪纷呈间，一座颇有气势的山门已然矗立于前，不远处则是挂着 “ 祈祷殿 ” 匾额的传统木构建筑。

文理了理自己的黑色天然卷短发，将注意力投注到新出现的建筑物上。

“ 守矢史料馆 …… 祈祷殿 …… 看来这里并不是单纯的世俗场所。 ” 本以为区别于山上的神社，这里只是学术和科普用途的资料保管处，但继而出现的宗教建筑打破了文先入为主的猜测。

稍微望向远处的自然景观，只见一棵大树下竟散落着几个小小的神龛和鸟居。

树桩尤为粗大，蓬密茂盛的伞冠完整遮盖了那些覆了好些青苔的神祠上空，让它们被充满暗色的阴影淹没。

“ 嗯 …… 竟然还有供奉ミシャグジ神的神社啊 …… 并且是总社。 ” 文念出了介绍牌上的内容，神色稍有凝重。至于ミシャグジ神，她唯一的了解便是记忆中幻想乡的泄矢诹访子驱使的那几条骇人蛇怪了。

“ 当年突击采访时遭遇的招数可让我吃了不少苦头。 ”

充满杀意、泛着不祥红光的血色之眼，不可理喻、不具任何智识的完全的邪异之驱，还有那骇人得仿佛能吞没一切的恐怖气势。光是回想文就能感到一阵不快的眩晕。要是那样的东西不仅作为诹访子符卡出现的话会怎样？

不可想像。

在泄矢神的控制下，它或许只展露了一部分，甚至百分之一的实力。

若是不受限制地降临于幻想乡，它或许会引发非常不妙的大灾难。

即便对幻想乡的巫女、诸位贤者，以及其他大小势力的实力颇有信心，这样纯粹的恶、纯粹的祟也一定会导致严重的破坏。

文冷漠地盯着那几个极不显眼、破旧而小巧的神龛和鸟居。

如此悄然地融进树影，这便是属于那个 “ 祟神 ” 的神社。

在文的记忆和见闻中，泄矢诹访子之所以拥有祟神的称号，正是因为ミシャグジ神的邪异。虽说他们看起来是两个独立个体，但也有他们不过是一体两面的传言。

鉴于在幻想乡中诹访子未曾利用它降祟危害无辜，守矢神社逐渐和山上的其他势力和睦共存后，天狗里也不再有谁对那样的话题感兴趣了。

说到底，文也只是见识过在符卡规则限定下的，那个 “ 祟神 ” 的样子罢了。

昨天和泄矢神战斗时并未见到相似的招数，至于那些白蛇，则差不多只是被附加了一点神力的，现实中就存在的动物而已。

或许这个 “ 祟神 ” 和泄矢神有着一荣俱荣、一损俱损的关系。

在泄矢神连实体都难以维持的现在，ミシャグジ神想必也隐匿在了不可见的某处。

不知为何有种松了一口气的感觉。

“ 这之间有什么联系吗 ……”

文小声自语了一句，目光随即从那不祥之物的神社上抽离。

未做太多停留，她继续向史料馆主体部分走去，不多会儿便见到一幢造型独特的木建筑，虽能看出其由传统法式营建，但形状更似纯粹的几何体，这是在文的认知里不太常见的样式，比起说是外界独有的建筑风格，她更觉眼前小小的房子透着一股绳文时代日本的风味。建筑被高及小腿的整齐几何灌木丛包围，步行道由此划定，引导访客至大门的路线一目了然。

 

正门侧的建筑立面竖着四根保留了原始木纹的柱子，位于中间的两根甚至穿透了屋檐，将近有一半的长度伸向空中。门敞开着，大概因为现在是开放时间。只是和山上的神社一样，这里看不到其他访客的痕迹。

 文甫一进去，斜对入口的墙上整齐挂满的兽头标本便吸引了她全部注意力。一列野猪头一列鹿头，依次有六列。靠着这面墙还有摆在展示台上的被木棍从尾端到口鼻插穿的兔子串刺，下部配以木制祭祀用具。旁边另有摆于台面的鹿头标本，看起来似乎比墙上的稍大一点。一边的标牌上写着 “ 御头祭 “ ，其下另有一段字号较小的介绍。

 “ 守矢的神事活动之一 …… 但我不记得幻想乡的那个守矢神社举办过这样的仪式 ……” 文暗自想着。似乎为了招揽信众，记忆中的她们绝大多数的活动都充满了些营销意味。像这样直接砍下兽头，血淋淋的原始祭祀应该也不是幻想乡人里的信众会喜欢的模式。

再说了，每次仪式需要 75 只兽头 …… 这对隔绝外界的幻想乡来说可不是小数目。

她审视着那些早已失去生命气息，却依然仿若活物的展览品。根根可见的细软兽毛，幽邃亦深黑有神的双目仿佛仍注视着经过的访客。作为实力强大的妖怪，文当然不会对此感到恐惧 ，但那之中渗出的异样感让她本能提高了警惕。

这神社的祭祀活动或许有意想不到的部分。

 “ 您好，请到这边登记一下。 ” 文的思考被话语打断，她顺着声音看去，注意到一位戴着眼镜，年纪四十岁上下的中年男性坐在入口旁的桌前，低头看着摊开的书本。

 “ 啊 …… 好的。 ” 文走到桌边，提笔在带表格的本子上填写姓名和到访日期。她扫了扫之前登记过的信息，不出所料般看到了两位房东的名字。过去一段时间里她们来了三次，最近的一次距今也两周有余。

 “ 虽然到访者很少，除了一些节假日外，我们周一至周五每天早上十点到下午五点还是会准时开放的。 ” 就好像是对访客的例行说明般，男子机械性地叙说道， “ 参观免费，一楼是图文展厅，二楼是文献资料室。如果要去资料室查阅，需要提前申请。 ”

 “ 我可以现在申请去资料室吗？ ”

 沉默半晌，男子第一次抬起头，有些诧异地打量了一番眼前的来客。他扶了扶眼镜，依然带着没有感情的腔调说： “ 没问题，请让我准备一下。 ” 

 他从背后的柜子里摸出一串钥匙，利索地一把把点清，确认完毕后绕过桌子，走到位于门口另一侧通向二楼的台阶。

文这才注意到台阶上部和二层没有完全连接，有一小截木质楼梯朝上翻立于二层墙面的洞口，在那后面似乎是一扇黄色的木门。

男子站在台阶顶端的两级踏步上，稍微探身就抓到了挂住木梯的绳索，顺利解开后他将木梯逆时针翻了下来，刚刚好让其底部和自己站立的台阶顶部相接。他哒哒几步走上木梯，把找好的钥匙插入黄色木门的锁孔，轻轻一转便打开了。

 “ 请跟我来。 ” 他头也不回地踱进房间，顺便招呼文上楼。

 文连忙跟上，快到门口时只觉一股浓郁的属于陈放了多年书籍的味道扑面而来。她立刻想到了铃奈庵，只是这里的文献藏量看起来不如幻想乡的借书屋。

房间不大，靠入口处摆了一套六人座的桌椅，另一边的空间则填满了一排排传统木制书架。按照五十音顺序排列的平假名标牌分别插在每个书架的上部，应该是方便人们检索的办法。

整个资料室虽然透着一股有些年代感的古旧气息，但应该还是有进行定期的打扫和整理。房间窗明几净，摆放规整的书卷成色似乎不错。

男子抽开一把椅子坐下，顺手将桌上一本厚厚的记录册挪到自己面前。他舔舔手指翻开有些发黄的纸张，漫不经心地说： “ 请随便找把椅子就坐。 ” 

“ 好的。 ” 外界管理资料的人员原来比自己想象的还要更加无聊一点，文有些失望地坐到了男子的正对位置。

 等她坐好后男子立即接道： “ 请问您想查阅哪方面的内容呢？ ”

 “ 守矢神社的神事概要和其历史一类的记载。 ” 文决定从昨天刚收集到的信息入手。

 “ 请稍等。 ” 男子熟练地刷刷翻动纸页，不时舔一下手指，没多会儿他指着某一页的条目低声念了几遍，用笔打勾做上记号。然后起身走向书架，没有任何迟疑，精准而快速地抽出了一摞文指定的书籍。

好、好快 ……

文看着男子麻利地将书搬到自己面前， “ 这些大概会是您需要的。 ” 

 “ 啊，谢谢 ……” 文颔首致意。

他的视线仍停留在书本上： “ 《守矢神社历史考》《守矢神事》《诹访大明神绘词》 …… 一共是八本书。史料馆规定书籍不可外借，没有读完的书可以记录在这张卡片上，下次来出示即可。 ” 他从之前那本记录册里抽出一张小卡片递给文

“ 明白了。 ”

“ 您可以在资料室呆到四点半，如果想找新的书请到楼下叫我。 ” 他拍了拍袖子，转身准备离开。

 “ 那个 …… 如果有什么问题的话，可以向您请教吗？ ” 文做出一副抱歉的样子笑着问道。

 “…… 当然可以。 ” 男子脸上掠过一丝困惑的神色，旋即补充说， “ 在这个茅野市，我也算为数不多的研究诹访的专家了。 ”

 “ 真是帮大忙了。 ”

 男子点点头，轻带上房门后走了下去。

 不管说话还是做事都很干净利落的家伙，并且似乎对这里的藏书了如指掌，只是过于寡言了些。文默默评价起这位管理员，随手翻开了几页书。基本上都是晦涩的大部头著作，别说一天了，给自己一个月都难以读完。

 在这上面浪费时间意义不大，文伸出两指敲敲书面，很快想到了新的办法。

 是时候请教研究历史的专家了。

 

* * *

 

“ 可恶，那家伙总这样自以为是，少瞧不起人了！ ” 被抛在出租屋的双马尾少女右手握拳猛敲着面前的茶几，发出沉闷的 “ 咚咚 ” 声。

两位房东已经出门，不然肯定能被这动静扰到后进来探个究竟。而比起受到她们的斥责，现在满肚怒气得不到发泄的状态更令人无法忍受。

不论是念写道具的故障，还是不小心中了蛤蟆的诡计，亦或是八云紫那个云里雾里的假说，仅仅两天便被外界跳脱出离的变故折腾得不轻。现在更好，明明只是想确认清楚状况，就被同伴一言不合嫌弃在了住处。

 真想给她脸上来一拳！五指屈起摩擦着关节，毫不客气地喀喀响动。虽然文一向就是这样爱搭不理、话里带刺的态度，果也会不甘示弱地反唇相讥，但这回牵扯到了同伴间的信任问题，实在是令自己火大。

 “ 我当然知道你是 ‘ 真的 ’ 射命丸文了！ ” 果非常恼怒地抽了抽眉头，随即不爽地打开双臂，动作很大地倒卧到未来得及收起的被子上。

深秋的阳光斜射入内，和窗口交接的天花板边缘也染了一道明媚的色彩。果静静盯着那抹光华，脸上的愠怒慢慢转成了一种微妙的神情。最后她闭起眼睛，长长地叹了口气。

搞不好文说的事情都是真的。

虽然当面说过没法相信射命丸文编造了一切，但自己哪有证据能证明她说的是真话呢。

反过来，自己也没有证据能证明她在撒谎。

 可是昨天，文和神社那个少女谈话的样子确乎是真实的。

明明随便糊弄几句就好了，明明不需要认真地回答那些莫名其妙的问题的。

但射命丸文就好像和一位素未谋面的老友叙旧般，把幻想乡最新的方方面面都讲述了一遍。即使套了一层名为 “ 京都 ” 的谎言外皮，果也第一次发现文竟有如此高超的叙述故事的技巧。

她不曾想过，那个滑头的天狗记者会这样掏心掏肺地向一个陌生的外界人讲幻想乡的风土人情。

最后不知是真的被文的话语打动，还是一开始就别有所图，那个少女突然说出了请带她离开这里的荒唐话。

 但是文的反应更为果所不料。

 她在神社的范围里草率卸除了伪装，向那个仅是头次见面的少女展现了操纵风的能力。甚至因此招来了土著神的注意，引发了一场规模不小的战斗。所幸对面的力量已经不济，她们这边除了坏掉一枚阴阳玉外没有别的损失。

“ 这不是射命丸文的作风 ......” 果开始喃喃自语。但如果那个人类确实是她的旧识，以上种种也可以解释了。

果举着念写道具的手屈伸至前方，屏幕上映着一张礼貌浅笑、穿着外界常见的高中学生制服的绿发少女的照片。撒进房间的光芒恰有一缕投到上面，那少女的笑容仿佛也绽放了开来。

“…… 但这正是射命丸文的悲哀之处。 ” 果轻轻喟叹。

所以打从一开始文就没想过要和我共同行动。

天狗虽是社会性的妖怪，但在处理自身事务时往往不喜欢别人插手。

 明知如此，在文临行前的小型集会上 —— 虽说只包括了幻想乡中极少的几位知情人士，姬海棠果依然自告奋勇地要求同行。

 “ 姬海棠的念写能力意外地好用，加上我赋予她念写道具的新功能，想必能大大提升你的调查进度。再说你们不是认识了很久的同族吗，何乐而不为呢？ ” 回想着八云紫那无懈可击的逻辑，还有听到最后一句话时自己和文脸上同时展露的难以掩饰的复杂表情，果觉得很是好笑。

就算同族也不是个个都关系好的啊，何况射命丸文这个尤其特立独行的家伙。

 说到这次主动跟来外界，果当然有自己的理由。

过度依赖念写道具的她往往只能写出过时的新闻内容，不论发行销量还是乡内知名度都远不如《文文。新闻》。但当她打算研究一番射命丸文取胜的奥秘时，却发现对方报纸的内容尽是些赚取噱头的胡编乱造。

“ 如果是我写这些新闻的话，一定能比她的好！ ” 如此想着，果思考起挑战对方的办法。

 很快她就有了机会。

 在其他人全无记忆的情况下，文声称幻想乡发生了某个神社消失的异变。得到了八云紫的认可和帮助后，她打算离开幻想乡到外界进行调查。要是和文一起到外界亲历同样的事件，两人据此写出新闻，以此评判高下不就一目了然了吗？即使还没搞清楚文所谓异变的内容，姬海棠果已然下定了决心。

 而除此以外，则还有一个埋于她内心深处的小小憧憬。作为在幻想乡与外界隔绝之前就出生的妖怪，是很难对外界的情况完全没有兴趣的。尤其妖怪山里有热衷捣鼓技术的河童，他们改造了不少这两百多年里陆续流入幻想乡的外界道具。作为幻想乡科技力顶峰的区域，天狗社会毫无意外地受其影响。

这从他们的着装风格便可窥出一二，虽然大部分天狗仍沿袭传统的山伏装扮，但稍年轻一些，或是有心追逐潮流的纷纷开始私下模仿外界打扮。果便是后者的其中之一。

 对果来说，第一次到手这个道具不过几年前的事，当她发现自己的念写能力可以借其发挥时，很多东西发生了变化。

 首先，这道具让果能更方便地收集新闻素材，慢慢像其他同族一样做一些记者的工作了；其次，她发现她不仅能念写幻想乡之内的图像，甚至能不时收获外界的图片资讯。

这也是为什么她的衣着打扮比任何一个幻想乡少女都要接近外界人类。

可由于她缺乏必要的外界常识，对外界念写的关键词往往不够准确，导致她目前收获的资讯了了。加上写给幻想乡大众的报纸并不需要那些内容，收集外界信息仅是一样无需对他人道起的兴趣罢了。

 但是她依然想亲眼看看，看看那个只出现在一方小小电子屏上的世界到底是何种模样。从她已掌握的知识推测，短短两百年里外界一定有了难以想见的变化。

 而第一天踏上这片土地时，雀跃不已的心情便充分展现了她的满足。那是双目所见的景色和一直以来想象中的画面重合了的喜悦。

 能吐出咖啡的机器，在街上疾驰的名为 “ 汽车 ” 的金属封闭式载具，还有几乎人手一个拿着的和自己念写相机相仿的道具。一切的一切，既陌生又那么自然，既惊奇又那么触手可及，至少这里还有和幻想乡风光相仿的辽阔湖面，还有同样藏于山间的古老神社。

稍微想了想这些好事，果的心情也舒坦了不少。她坐起身来，不经意间瞥见了文随手扔在茶几上的诹访地图。

果顿时有了主意。

干嘛要因为射命丸的事情搞得自己不开心呢？既然她想要单独行动的话，我当然也可以！就尝试一次射命丸式的实践型采访吧！

 

姬海棠果心情愉悦地随手拿起地图，小步跳跃地离开了房间。

 

* * *

在遍地都是神明墓园的当下，把研究神话传说和考古历史当作毕生事业是尤其另类的举动。只是爱好的话还好，但要想以此谋生却有些不切实际。

就收入水平而言，幸运的可以在大学里谋取一份教职，或是进入相关研究机构，稍差些的便像小津二郎一样在离家只隔两条街的史料馆当当管理员。虽然薪资勉强应付生计，但可以有正当理由在工作时间里阅读自己感兴趣的诸多文献研究，也相当令人满足了。

况且这种小地方的史料馆一周内接待的人数怕是五根指头都能数过来，落个清净环境读书实在是他求之不得的事。绝大多数的普通访客只在一楼的展览室流连观赏，需要他活动筋骨开启二楼阅览室的机会更是一年里遇不到三次。

于是他很好地延续了学生时代久坐阅读的习惯，二十年的功夫差不多把史料馆的所有藏书研读了三遍以上。这样的结果便是一旦有访客需要借阅藏书，只要是史料馆有的，不管多么刁钻古怪的门类他都能几秒钟想到对应的书目、书在史料馆中的编号、摆放的书架位置。

不过最近有些不大寻常，两个应该是外地来的小姑娘竟在三个月里陆续到史料馆查阅了三次书。这种没什么人会来的史料馆，偶尔的访客都能给管理员留下一定印象，更别提这种完全算得上 “ 常客 ” 的人了。

再加上一位明明是日本人长相却穿一身黑色古典洋装，另一位应是西洋人却穿大正风格的和服，真是奇怪。虽然心中很是好奇，但不擅交际的小津实在不想直接开口询问。好好看我的书，管那些闲事干什么！不肖一会儿，注意力便又回到自己喜爱的书本上了。

今天和平时也没有太多不同，前述的两位小姐已经两周多没再出现，是完成了资料收集还是离开了此地呢？小津抿了一口热茶，继续悠哉地阅读最近刚入手的历史著作。正当他沉浸其中时，不远处的木门 “ 嘎吱 ” 被人推开。

说曹操曹操到？

他没有抬头，仅用余光扫视，便注意到是位没见过的访客。他吩咐起对方登记，顺道简略介绍了下史料馆。本以为是路过进来随意看看的访客，哪知她开口便要去二楼史料馆看书。

小津下意识抬头，只见面前站着一位天然卷黑色短发，白衬衫配黑色及膝裙的年轻女子。她瞳色微有暗红，脸上带着很有礼貌的浅浅笑意。

喜欢历史和古代民俗的年轻女孩子怎么越来越多了？他扶扶眼镜，不做多想地熟练找出钥匙，翻下二楼的楼梯后带着对方进了资料室。接着轻松顺利地拿给女子想要的书，小津便迫不及待地准备下楼继续刚才被打断的部分。

 “ 那个 …… 如果有什么问题的话，可以向您请教吗？ ” 随着这句问话飘进大脑，小津突感太阳穴抽痛了一下。

第一次遇到主动提问的访客，他不禁有些困惑。碍于表面的礼仪，他几乎是条件反射地答应了这个请求。

书里都有答案的拜托不要问我！他在应允的后一秒就感到了后悔，但转念一想，比起读完了整个史料馆的书的自己，这看起来不过二十几岁的小丫头提的问题肯定没什么难的。随便敷衍一下就能混过去！

他浑身轻松地几步走回到一楼，抓了抓毛躁的头发，迫不及待又小心翼翼地翻开方才插上书签的那一页。

 “…… 天文十一年（ 1542 年），软禁于甲府东光寺的诹访赖重自杀，享年 27 岁。自此，战国大名诹访家覆亡 ……”

 “…… 时任守矢神社神长官的守矢赖真据传暗中与武田氏勾结，其虽无大名之势，但手握当地土著信仰之权，觊觎诹访氏所据 “ 大祝 ” 一职良久。值诹访氏四面受敌，反戈归附武田晴信 ……”

 “…… 天正十年（ 1582 年），武田胜赖遭追兵逼迫，与其子信胜等 37 人自殁于天目山。自此，甲斐武田氏灭亡 …… 其众多相关势力遭织田德川之联盟清算，当初助力武田侵攻诹访的守矢一族难逃此劫，或被害，或软禁，或隐姓埋名。直至德川幕府开创新时代，其族已名存实亡，无人可知 ……”

 “…… 守矢神社亦受重创，神事荒废、屋殿倾颓。安土桃山时代局事和缓之时，自称泄矢神族分家之东风谷氏开始统领、重建神社。其族传承至今，家主历任神社 ‘风祝’。不设 ‘大祝’ 、 ‘神长官’诸职，祭事内容依应古法，缘由不详 ……”

 也没有多少新内容。小津暗自总结了一句。历史不过是这种程度的东西罢了，写来写去都是差不多的内容。偶尔蹦出几个足以推翻前论的新学说，虽然言之凿凿，但很少会有实物可以佐证。历史往往又由胜利者书写，字里行间难免为了各自目的添减笔法。历史只有正史、野史等等分别，绝不会有 “ 真史 ” 一说。毕竟，人类的寿命是有限的，若不是亲身经历，又有多少记载是可信的呢。

所以对他而言，读史的全部兴致便是那些奇诡的故事本身而已了，深究所谓的真相全无意义。但是他又享受着挖掘历史中潜藏内含的过程，即通过审视千百条记录来进行推理，得出合乎逻辑的 “ 假说 ” 。

那些 “ 假说 ” 不少糅合了宗教意味的陈述，在正经学究们眼里纯属神棍一般的信口开河。与同行的交流也因此彻底失败，小津毫不在意，干脆把自己关在资料馆里闭门造车，仅将其作为遇到访客或者怪奇爱好者时的谈资。

但他始终坚信，充满了想象力和浪漫色彩的神话传说、民俗怪谈，有些内容不是杜撰的，应该把它们当作真实历史的另相演绎来看才对。换句话说，古代历史记录不就是混杂着奇妙夸张的东西吗？

 “ 吱嘎 ——” 门今天第二度被推开。小津讶异地挠了挠头，视线很快和走进的两位女子对上。

 “ 请到这边登记 ……” 他机械地开口，打量起眼前的两位年轻女子。嗯，又是年轻的女孩子？一想到过去零星的访客基本是年过半旬的老人，最近的遭遇可真是稀奇。

何况今天还有两拨人！上次一天接待两次访客是多少年前的事了？小津开始回想些并不重要的事情。

这时其中一位身材矮小的女孩引起了他的注意。身高可能刚刚 150cm ，齐肩暗紫色短发的侧边别着一朵花形头饰，身着的和服样式有种明治时代的感觉。很明显从外表看她应该只有十岁左右，但举手投足间的气息又让她显得非常老成，暗紫色的眸子甚至透出了一种似乎能看穿一切的味道。

不过相比起她，另一位身材高挑的女子则更为奇怪。一头白色长发间或裹有几束青色发丝，实在和她的年轻面孔有些违和。蓝色及踝的连衣裙袖口和下摆均装饰了白色环状滚边，整体风格知性稳重。

 “co……cosplay ？ ” 这是如今流行在年轻人间的亚文化，小津偶尔会从媒体上知道一些。但从没听说过特意穿成这样逛博物馆史料馆的。

“ 那个，我们填好了。 ”

对方推还记录本，小津跳跃而混乱的思绪才勉强拉了回来。他重复起十几分钟前说过的话： “ 参观免费，一楼是图文展厅，二楼是文献资料室。去资料室需要提前申请，但现在刚好有人在使用就不必了。 ”

“ 我们希望去二楼资料室。 ” 小个子女孩很快回应道。

小津指了指一旁的楼梯方向，抬起下巴示意了一下。两位访客非常礼貌地鞠了一躬后反身走了过去。

看着两人离去的背影，小津顺道扫了一眼登记本。 “ 稗田阿求 …… 稗田 …… 阿 ……” 他眼睛不自觉有些睁大，脑中记忆的史料和各色古老的故事相继涌来。他很快联想到了那位据说口述了古事记的天武天皇的舍人 —— 稗田阿礼。

嘛啊，明治时期平民被强行要求取姓，晓得那会儿冒出了多少个稗田？再说现在不还有稗田神社吗，偶尔有几个姓稗田的有什么奇怪的？我今天真是中了邪，怎么总在想些有的没的。

小津使劲拍了下脑袋，合上本子扔在一旁。给我好好看你的书！他拿起搁在一边的那本不算厚的历史读物，瞬间把刚刚的事全抛在了脑后。

 

* * *

文将厚书摆到一边，拿阴阳玉联系八云紫请求帮忙后便翻出钢笔和文花帖，准备在这等待的空档里整理脑内资料。她又瞟了一眼那些书脊上的名字，神事 …… 历史 …… 诶等等？！

这会儿她才发现因为昨天跑得太着急，忘记到神社门口拿祭事表了。同时，那向往着不可知的他处，混杂寂寞与忧伤，因眼前发生的不可思议有些发愣的少女的脸也又一次浮现了出来。 “…… 现在不是想这个的时候 ……” 文捏紧笔头，通过努力回想之后和臾的对话来缓和自己的情绪。

东风谷早苗只想离开这里，不管求助的对象是谁。

这背后的原因除了她自己外无人知晓，是善是恶，是否有更深一层的目的全是未知。

但是，我射命丸文也决定了，要抛开一切狭隘的感情用事，以第三方姿态、最客观的角度将整个事件查得水落石出。

深吐几口气，文把注意力拉回到笔记本，尝试一一列出目前所有疑点，好让自己更仔细地思考。

首先是，守矢神社的消失之谜。文用一支红笔把这几个字框起来，旁边加上三个问号。然后，神奈子的消失之谜。文另起一行，写下 “ 新守矢神社 ” ，从上引出三条线：其一，为何现在的风祝（东风谷纱阳）怠于收集信仰？其二，为何东风谷早苗想要离开此地？其三， “ 御落祭 ” 那天到底发生了什么？之后她画线将 “ 御落祭 ” 和 “ 神奈子 ” 连接了起来。略作思考，文换红笔在 “ 东风谷纱阳 ” 边加上 “ 神力强大的风祝 ” ， “ 东风谷早苗 ” 边则加上 “ 没有表现神力的普通人 ” 。

 

“ 但是，泄矢神明明提到两人均具有非凡的 ‘ 资质 ’……” 难道说，早苗因为某种原因 “ 资质 ” 还处于封闭状态？文察觉到矛盾点，遂在 “ 没有表现神力的普通人 ” 后加了个 “ （？） ” 。

 

“ 然后是 …… 现人神。 ” 文从 “ 新守矢神社 ” 引出第四条线，写下 “ 现人神到底意味着什么？ ” 按照紫的推断， “ 御落祭 ” 对于没有资质的东风谷来说是成为 “ 现人神 ” 的途径，泄矢神的反应应是默认了该说法。

 

在这之后是关于神社的历史部分。文微闭上眼睛，将记忆中关于幻想乡守矢神社的内容重新回顾了一遍。同时加入臾讲述的讯息，把相似或是相异的破碎部分不断排列重组。

 

神明侧的让国战争、诹访大战、信仰融合、诹访大明神；人类侧的诹访氏、守矢氏、东风谷氏 ……

 

这些错综复杂的信息间的关系是什么 ……

 

然后还有最关键的一件事，我所在的这个世界，到底又是哪里 ……

 

入口处的开门和说话声突然依次传来，文停下笔，侧耳听了听，确认 “ 专家们 ” 已经到了。她非常轻松地伸了个懒腰，合起文花帖码在一边，随手拿过一本书翻看起来。不一会儿，来自幻想乡的 “ 历史专家 ” 出现在了二楼入口。她们谨慎带上房门，自然地坐到了文的正对面。

 

“ 大概的事情我们已经从八云那里了解了。 ” 阿求首先开口， “ 你说想让我们帮忙研究一下这里的历史？ ”

 

上白泽慧音注意到文手边的一摞书，指了指问道： “ 就这些？ ” 

 

喂，什么叫就这些嘛 …… 虽然对方明显没有恶意，但文心里还是涌起一阵小小的不满。寺子屋的老师讲话从不拐弯抹角。

 

“ 暂时先这么多，如果你们觉得不够的话我再找底下的管理员要一些。 ”

 

两人点了点头，一人各分四本书开始翻阅起来。但明明是初次见到的外界书籍，两人却像看过了无数遍似的熟练。文甚至隐约感觉她们眸子的颜色不由变得深沉起来，仿佛有一道光华在其间流动。屋内的气氛随之变得沉静，只剩下书页在超乎寻常的速度下被哗哗翻动的声音。仅仅半个小时两人就各自看完了手上的四本，互相交换后又用半个小时便完成了全部阅读。

 

文轻拍起手，相当赞叹地说道： “ 厉害、厉害，真不愧是求闻持和吞噬历史之力！ ” 要是现在在幻想乡，她绝对能立刻据此写篇报道出来。所谓百闻不如一见，虽然以前对两位 “ 专家 ” 的采访也不少了，但那也只是采访，亲眼目睹她们阅读的超凡能力还真是第一次。

 

阿求有些得意地扬起嘴角： “ 只是八本书的量，小意思。 ” 

 

慧音微眯起眼睛，轻和地说道： “ 与满月时候能一晚上解决一个月工作量相比，这确实不算什么。 ”

 

“ 那么，你的问题是？ ” 阿求视线转向文。她身子略斜，手肘撑于桌面，借助支点抬起一边的腮帮，一副懒散但胸有成竹的模样。

 

“ 我想知道什么是御落祭。 ” 文直接问出了自己目前最缺乏了解，也对调查事件最为关键的一个问题。

 

“ 《守矢神事》 190 页第三章第二节提到了这个祭祀活动。 ” 阿求立刻毫不迟疑地对答道， “‘ 御落 ’ 即为 ‘ 以此之身，为神体所临 ’ ，这个神事的目的简而言之就是让神明降临此世、附身于人体而创造出 ‘ 现人神 ’ 。其过程是在诹访氏族人中选择一位具有资质的八到十五岁间的男童，由守矢氏担任的神长官引导，在位于前宫神殿里的鸡冠社举行仪式。仪式内容由守矢氏仅凭口耳相传，是为其一脉单传的秘术中最重要的部分。室町末年至安土桃山时期诹访、守矢二家均因战乱先后败落，号称守矢分家、泄矢神之末裔的东风谷氏重建神社，该秘术似乎得到了继承。明治时期取消了神社的继承制度，虽然明面上守矢神社的宫司仍然由东风谷氏家族成员担任，但秘术内容变得残缺。即便如此， “ 御落祭 ” 的部分流传了下来，以十八年为周期举行。

 

当然，比起之前由诹访、守矢两家共同承担的仪式，东风谷氏时代仪式内容有相应改变。因为缺乏相关文献，笔者尽量通过实地探访、口述记录等方式总结出以下部分，仅供读者参考：

 

仪式周期的第一年，族人中选出一位八岁左右最具资质的孩童（不论男女，以资质高低决定），由现任风祝，也即神社宫司举行 “ 御落祭 ” 仪式，降下御神体于该孩童，使其成为 “ 现人神 ” 。所谓 “ 现人神 ” ，便是以人类之躯展示神之奇迹。同时 ‘ 御落祭 ’ 在东风谷氏时代除了降神仪式，还包括 ‘ 风祝 ’ 一职的换代仪式。该仪式则是在先前提到的降神仪式十年后举行。换代仪式的八年后，再举行降神仪式，如此往复 …… 简而言之， ‘ 御落祭 ’ 分为两个部分，完成一次完整的仪式需要十八年 ……”

 

听到这里，文仿佛看到一部分线索串联了起来。还有熟悉的数字：十八年、八年、十年 …… 这和东风谷纱阳带着早苗来到神社，八年后开始举行 “ 御落祭 ” 的时间吻合。如果像书里说的那样，当年举行的应是降神仪式。现在又刚好是那之后的第十年 …… 这 …… 难道说第二部分的换代仪式就要在今年举行？按照现在风祝还是东风谷纱阳的情况换代还没有完成。等一下，我似乎记得 ……

 

“ 下周四的十月十五日刚好有新的祭典。 ” 昨天早上采访时风祝相当轻描淡写地提到了最近一次的祭典。

 

不会吧，不会这么巧吧？文不自觉有些思绪发散，一年大大小小的祭事那么多，刚好能被自己撞上其中最重要的 “ 御落祭 ” ？

 

她略有侥幸地向阿求问道： “ 书里有说 ‘ 御落祭 ’ 的具体举行日期吗？ ” 

 

阿求皱皱眉，很快答道： “ 似乎没有具体时间，只说会在当年枫叶红艳如火、最为茂盛期间择一良辰吉日举行。至于原因，大概和鸡冠社里遍植红枫有关，所以它也被称作枫之宫。再加上守矢神社的祭事表每年都会更新，大小神事的时间并非固定。 ”

 

妖力唤起的风肆意卷了枫叶，落得少女身遭一片火红的记忆再度闪现。文抓了抓额发，低声自语： “ 今天是外界历法的周五，离下周四还有六天 …… 嗯 …… 如果是那样的话时间还是有的 ……”

 

“ 顺便， ” 慧音开口补充， “ 在《守矢神社历史考》里有东风谷氏族谱和各位宫司的生平。 ” 她眼神里染上一抹灰暗的颜色，似乎有点悲哀， “ 他们年龄多在三十六岁左右，于是我想，这跟御落祭是否有一定联系？八岁成为现人神，经十年修行后换代成为新的宫司，再经十八年的仪式周期传给下一任，加一起刚好三十六年。 ”

 

文回想起来最早臾给的那份打印资料中也有这个部分，可惜自己不如 “ 专家 ” 们，当时阅读的重点没怎么放在数字计算上。

 

“ 在那之前的守矢神长官也是这样？ ”

 

慧音轻轻摇头： “ 说是因为当年的战乱，东风谷氏掌管神社之前的各种第一手资料已经佚散殆尽，无从查考。并且我们看的这些书里，也没有著者明确将两件事联系在一起。 ” 慧音用手摩挲起那本书的封皮，声音低沉地继续： “ 或许守矢神社的秘术不仅是书上提到的部分，仪式的具体内含、对施术者的影响应该都有比这些更深的意义。 ”

 

御落祭的内容是降下神体于人，十年前神奈子刚好在举行仪式的时候消失。降神，降下的难道就是神奈子本身？不对，结果至少应该是神体附在了早苗身上，可完全没有神力的早苗无法证明这点。况且那样的话诹访子不可能察觉不了。难道说仪式出了问题？但一般而言仪式失败导致的恶果都是由施术者承担，不太可能是受召唤的神明。

 

“ 你们认为，怎样才能让一位神明消失呢？ ” 文状似唐突地问道。

 

“ 首先， ‘ 消失 ’ 是个模糊的用词。 ” 慧音非常谨慎地回答， “ 它可以指对象失去了本身的存在，也可以说对象处于一种其存在不可见不可知的状态。 ”

 

“ 尤其对神明而言，信仰的缺失会导致其存在感变弱。完全由信仰构成的神明在彻底失去了信仰的那一刻，其存在会被剥夺得一干二净。这样的 ‘ 消失 ’ 换个不太准确的说法，好比是神明的 ‘ 死亡 ’ 。另一种情况，就是神明依然存在于世，但由于不知名的原因，处于了一种不可被感知的状态。传统上来说，上古时因为战败被抹去了历史和名字的神明，或者是遭到封印、被迫隔绝于世的神明，也能算作是消失了吧。 ”

 

文静静听完，只觉得早先那个令人后怕的猜测仿佛得到了印证。

 

不同于泄矢神那样纯粹由信仰构筑的土著神，想让八坂神奈子这样的国津神 “ 消失 ” ，名字的抹消和神体的封印更为接近真相。

 

当初以 “ 诹访大明神 ” 替代了 “ 建御名方神 ” 作为新的名讳，一方面是为了获得占领国信仰必须的行动；另一方面，虽说信仰依然会流向自己，舍弃了意义直接指向神体的名字依然潜藏了隐患。即是若神体遭到封印，很难再依靠 “ 假名 ” 收获信仰。封印加上信仰的缺失，即使不是存在意义上的消失，也几乎不会被外在事物感知到了。

 

但如果以上的假设成立，矛盾的事实就出现了。

 

因为想要封印八坂神奈子这种程度的神明，一定得有个和她力量相近的家伙出手才行。

 

泄矢诹访子，神话时代那场诹访大战的主角之一、坐镇于诹访地区守矢神社的土著神，竟说自己对神奈子的消失一无所知。

 

不管怎么看都非常不合理。到底是在故意掩盖什么，还是确实有她也搞不清楚的部分？想了想昨天和她的对话，对方虽没有完全放下戒心，但态度的诚恳还是足够的。可是，最后为什么要逃跑呢？

 

正当文暗自思考时，不请自来的八云紫从虚空里探出半个身子，饶有兴致地屈肘撑起面颊。

 

“ 所以你们研究得怎样了？ ”

 

“ 差不多有了点思路 ……” 文将刚刚的想法复述了一遍，同时尽量简洁地向阿求、慧音讲述了自己掌握的和臾推理的关于守矢神社神明的资讯，以及昨晚和泄矢神的对话。

 

“ 这个神社，有着粗壮的注连绳呢。 ” 八云紫脸上依然挂着她那标志性的难以捉摸的浅笑， “ 祭祀有属于国津神的建御名方神也难怪了。 “

 

“ 注连绳吗 ……” 两位历史专家继而露出了恍然的表情。

 

“ 那东西有什么问题？ ” 文疑惑发问。

 

“ 最早的时候注连绳绑在天岩户之上，用来防止好不容易从里面出来的天照大神回去。它的作用即是阻止不洁之人的出入。呵呵，月之都的结界也是这么一回事呢。 ” 仿佛回想起难忘的经历，八云紫笑得颇为舒展。

 

第二次侵月事件么。虽没有亲身参与其中，文也听说眼前这位妖怪贤者凭借巧妙的诡计获得了 “ 胜利 ” 。月之都上的神明似乎属于天津神，和八坂神奈子所属的国津神曾是对立关系。没错，正是二者间爆发的让国战争使落败的八坂神奈子不得不逃亡诹访。

 

“ 但是只是防止不洁之人出入的话，没必要用这么粗的绳子。注连绳原本就有的另一个重要作用便是封印神明。 ”

 

“ 出云的大国主神社，诹访的守矢神社，祭祀的神明都是国津神的重要代表。用此等粗大的注连绳悬绑，就是为了将他们封印在自己的神社内，无法再与天津神争权。 ”

 

“ 不过这种封印 …… 仅仅是削弱了神明的力量，把他们限制在自己神社可以影响到的领土内活动，和让神明 ’ 消失 ‘ 还是有区别的样子 ……” 听完八云紫的讲述，文很快道出疑点。

 

“ 确实如此。但必须注意的是，建御名方神在御落祭 ‘ 消失 ’ 这件事中，那个粗大的注连绳很有可能起到了关键作用。 ” 这次开口的是阿求，她继续着有些懒散的坐姿说道， “ 我想这也是八云小姐提到那部分内容的用意。 ”

 

八云紫轻轻点头： “ 真名不再被信徒记忆，收获的信仰不再充足，本身神社里就有粗大的注连绳这样适合封印的道具。那么最后 ……”

 

“ 借助与之对等的力量的话，稍微通过某种仪式说不定就能封印祂了。 ”

 

“ 照你这么说，那么泄 ......” 未等文吐出神明的完整名字，紫便用立在唇前的食指打断了她： “ 这地方可不适合进一步讨论。 ”

 

话音刚落，资料室的地面、天花板、以及四周墙壁突然闪出几道网格状的紫色光幕，很快组成了一个封闭的立方体，恰好将进行讨论的四名幻想乡住民笼罩其间。

 

“ 虽然只能维持十五分钟，但隐蔽性和时间应该都足够了。 ” 紫心情很好地露出微笑， “ 请继续吧。 ” 

 

“...... 很显然，目前推理的矛头几乎都指向了她，不管是出于怎样的目的，泄矢神一定和八年前令建御名方神消失的那场御落祭有关。 ” 文一口气说出了自己的想法。

 

在场的两位历史专家和隙间妖怪都默然点头。

 

“ 说到那位泄矢神，按照你的说法，她也是守矢神社里供奉的神明？ ” 阿求紧接着发问。

 

“ 嗯，虽然这是基于我那段你们所没有的关于幻想乡中的守矢神社的记忆，但我房东有根据史料推断出相似的结论。所以我想刚阅读了神社资料的你们应该能理解吧。 ”

 

“ 确实如此。若庇佑这里的土著神失去神社得不到供奉，信仰干涸以致消失的话，这片土地大概会一直延续诹访大战后衰颓的模样。根据我检索到的资料，即使由作为泄矢神后裔的守矢氏担任神社的神长官，目前还未发现直接将泄矢神和守矢神社联系起来的著者。提及守矢神社供奉的神明，绝大多数都会说到 ‘ 诹访大明神 ’ ，将祂与建御名方神等同，有些会以极小的篇幅解释其由建御名方神和八坂刀卖命等神明融合而成。而关于泄矢神，在诹访地区原始信仰的部分里才有介绍。 ”

 

“ 值得注意的是，这地方的土著信仰里有人祭仪式。 ” 阿求深吸口气，缓缓说出充满血腥意味的句子， “ 以神社宫司作为祭品的原始信仰古已有之。《诹访考察纪要》第一章第四节便记载了这个传统。随着文明进步，形式不再如原始的血腥残酷，逐渐以动物作为代替，著名的 ‘ 御头祭 ’ 便是其中之一。而这祭祀的对象，是一个名为ミシャグジ的神明。 ”

 

文想起默默散布在大树下的古老神社，和一楼墙上那些栩栩如生的兽头阵，不禁吞了吞唾沫。

 

“ ミシャグジ的汉字有 ‘ 赤口神 ’ 、 ‘ 御左口神 ’ 、 ‘ 御社宫司神 ’ 、 ‘ 射军神 ’ 等两百种以上的写法。有人认为它只是泄矢神的一个名号，亦有著作把它当成另外一个，和建御名方神、八坂刀卖命一起融合成了诹访大明神的土著神之一。ミシャグジ更著名的是作为祟神的印象，据言当年诹访大战后暴走而降灾于此地的神明便是它。学界两种说法不一，ミシャグジ到底是泄矢神的一体两面，还是单独的另一柱神，目前没有绝对的定论。 ”

 

“ 一般有种说法是，神明同时具有凶猛残暴的荒之魂和饱含善意的和之魂。越是远古的历史，记录越是会共存多种版本。 ” 慧音接着阿求的话解释， “ 况且加上战争的影响，胜利者书写的内容又会有所不同，真实情况或许只会始终藏在迷雾之中。 ”

 

ミシャグジ神，那个邪异之物。

文毫不忌讳地在心里用如此亵渎的词语形容起那个神明。

既然被称为 “ 祟神 ” ，或许也没所谓被怎样形容了，况且自己也不是需要去敬畏它的人类。

泄矢神自身祟神的称号便是来自于ミシャグジ引发的灾祸，而她借由对其的控制，可以威慑领内的人民，从而得到对她的敬畏和信仰。但也不排除二者是泄矢神一体两面的假说，来自原始信仰的土著神神秘色彩相较其他更为浓厚。一是他们自身的古老，二是被大和神明降服后，很多关于他们的记载或佚散，或被篡改，正像慧音所言，真相兴许将永远不为人知了。

 

“ 当务之急还是要先对东风谷早苗进行采访 ......” 紫看向文这边， “ 还是说你等会儿就去？ ” 

 

“ 差不多是这样安排的，昨天不是已经确认过了吗？ ” 文自然地应道。

 

“ 先到史料馆整理资讯确实是谨慎的做法，不愧是鸦天狗。 ” 八云紫环视了番笼罩房间的紫色结界，一边说着 “ 差不多了 ” 一边振开手中的折扇，在虚空中优雅地划开几道轨迹后，透着光芒的网格屏障缓缓崩解开来。

 

阅览室回复到了平时的样子 ，紫微整裙摆，身后陡然出现了一个等身高的黑色隙间。

 

“ 我这边就先离开了。二位专家还是等会儿从正门出去吧，我可不想阅览室里凭空消失两个大活人的事给楼下的先生吓到。 ” 紫屈身向后微靠，一瞬间便隐没了身姿。

 

隙间妖怪风格的来去无踪。

 

文则向阿求和慧音真诚道谢： “ 感谢二位对不才射命丸 ‘ 采访 ’ 的支持。 ” 

 

“ 嘛啊，也不用这么见外的。 ” 阿求噙着笑意回道， “ 虽然风评不佳，幻想乡的射命丸文记者也至少会真心礼待愿意配合采访的对象 —— 这种事实我有好好写在《幻想乡缘起》里哟。 ”

 

“ 但是你似乎稍微收敛了锋芒呢，自这次事件后见到的你和原来不怎么像了。 ”

 

“ 啊哈哈哈，没那么明显吧 ......” 文笑得很是僵硬。

 

至少和一开始想不出办法的悲观状态比，现在努力追逐真相的样子还是好多了。阿求没有说出这个想法，仅是意味深长地笑道： “ 是怎么样你自己清楚就好。 ” 

 

守矢神社消失异变的第一天文就十万火急地找过阿求，可就算是有着过目不忘能力的御阿礼之子，也丝毫没有名为 “ 守矢神社 ” 的记忆。

 

可她始终记得那天射命丸文脸上的表情。不只是求闻持的能力让她不得不记住一切见过的事物，而是她不曾想过这样一个游走于幻想乡，靠攫取一切有趣的新闻素材为生，始终八面玲珑、带着轻浮笑容的天狗记者会有那样的表情。

 

慌乱、不安、绝望，继而是如同失去了什么很重要东西般的深深的空虚。

 

那是记者的职业性伪装也无法掩饰的真实表情。带着那样的表情，即使听到否定结论的射命丸文仍不甘心地请求查阅稗田家的资料库。

阿求没有拒绝，她明知道记忆了稗田迄今所有知识的自己绝不会遗漏，没有的记忆就是没有。但她明白就算无用功也是能短暂予人希望的，至少能让面前的这位天狗变得冷静一点。不出她所料，查遍文献的射命丸文没有任何收获。最后，天狗记者带着沉重的失落情绪黯然离去了。

 

今天便是阿求自那后再见到她。一周左右的日子里这天狗去了外界，遇上历史方面的难题才想起来请教自己和慧音。实用主义的思考方式倒是很符合她一贯的品性。想着顺手留个人情也没什么不好，阿求很快答应了负责传话的八云紫，与慧音一道通过隙间轻松来到外界的守矢史料馆。

 

“ 没有别的疑问的话我和慧音就回去咯。 ” 阿求起身推开椅子，慧音也配合地将刚刚看过的书本整齐放好后站了起来。文正欲目送她们下楼，却见慧音突然说道： “ 嗯，还有件事 ……” 

 

“ 这地方的 ‘ 历史 ’ 好像不太对。 ” 

 

“...... 这是什么意思？ ”

 

“ 不该存在的历史掩盖了真实的历史的感觉？哈，我在说什么胡话，哪里有真实的历史嘛。 ” 慧音很是正经地纠正。

 

本该消失的东西还存在着，不该存在的历史却成了现实。

 

“ 这可能是白泽能力导致的结果吗？ ”

 

“ 白泽可以吞噬和创造历史，说白了不过是障眼法一样的东西，是改变不了实际存在的真实的。这里我能感受到的异变，可是把虚妄的历史扭曲成真了啊。 ” 慧音幅度很小地摇摇头， “ 因为这内容实在有点不可思议，我本打算略过不提的。但想到或许能成为射命丸你通往真相的线索之一，就还是说出来了。 ”

 

“ 幻想乡的常识即是非常识，也没什么好不可思议吧。 ” 文宽慰道。

 

“ 千万不能这样想。因为 ‘ 改变历史 ’ 是只有神之力才能办到的。 ” 慧音的表情重又严肃，红色眸子里闪着暗流， “ 不要被幻想乡里的符卡规则蒙蔽了，神明那原初又强大的力量所能达成的，远比我们想象的复杂和诡异。 ”

 

* * *

 

今天的天气和昨天一样晴朗，金黄耀眼的光芒纷纷从林间缝隙落于地面。似乎和文到过的地方没什么不同嘛，姬海棠果边回忆着之前念写的影像，边心情不错地踏走在通往守矢神社的山道上。转冷的天气使得地上积了好些枯黄的落叶，同时也无言诉说着此地鲜有人迹的事实。虽说心里斗志满满，但果光是想到昨天发动突袭的土著神就不自觉把警惕提高了个三度。

 

“ 我可被那家伙暗算了两次！ ” 尽管准确说第一次壮烈牺牲的是八云紫的阴阳玉而已，果也不禁左顾右盼起来。四周除了长势喜人的植物外只有各样的鸟叫虫鸣，偶尔冒出的一两只小型野兽受到脚步声的惊扰也很快躲到了不为人知的地方。一切看似没有什么问题。

 

可果作为妖怪的本能还是被调动了，她有意加快脚步，以明显异于普通人类的脚程大步踏跃砖缝间挤满杂草的台阶。风呼呼刮过耳畔，她情绪不免随之高涨。果这才意识到，仅仅两三天在外界畏手畏脚的生活就让自己有些压抑了。幻想乡里如呼吸般寻常的自由飞翔在外界是必须隐藏的行为，想到这里果平生第一次打心底里同情起人类 —— 那些不能飞的人类。

 

当然这两天收集的外界资讯让她知道了人造飞行器的存在，所以可怜人类没法飞好像不是很贴切。科学技术的发展抹消了人类对未知的敬畏，以致妖怪难以立足，神明的力量大减，也不难想见那位泄矢神目前的窘况了。

 

还真得感谢当初创建幻想乡的妖怪贤者和博丽巫女啊。果在心里无声感叹起来。百年前天狗族群遍布日本，一派欣欣向荣的景象，哪曾料到未来竟有存亡的危机。据说那时八云紫找了好几座大山的天狗头领商议幻想乡筹备之事，绝大多数只把她的提议当作危言耸听，敷衍几句后便不了了之。而最后只有八之岳天狗山的天魔支持了八云紫的计划，让整座山进到了幻想乡里。

 

若不是天魔大人审时度势，现在的自己会在哪儿呢？兴许像那些坚持留在外界，负隅顽抗新时代滚滚潮流的天狗族群般最终走下历史舞台，永远躲在了人类触角涉及不到的荒山深处；或者逐渐失去妖力、悄悄融进了人类社会，最终像一个真正的人类般脆弱快速地衰老、死亡。

 

比起苦恼那些 “ 如果 ” 的事情，还是着眼于眼前比较好。果强制阻断了发散的思维。回过神来时，神社的鸟居已然近在咫尺了。

 

终于走上最后几级台阶，在逐渐扩大的视野中，果很快捕捉到了今天的 “ 采访目标 ” 之一：不同于昨天的学生打扮，少女身着普通的居家服。绿色长发扎作马尾束于脑后，外套围裙面戴口罩，很是仔细地进行着神社门前空地的扫除工作。她似乎注意到了来自入口山道的脚步声，若有期待地望了过来，只是脸上的喜悦之情微不可见地凝滞一秒后便迅速消去了。

 

“ 您、您好！ ” 少女取下口罩，可能意识到现在的衣着不够正式，有些局促地悄然将扫帚立到身后。

 

“ 啊 …… 你好你好。 ” 果装出一副初来乍到的参拜者模样： “ 我听说山里有个古老的神社，便想着来参拜一下。 ”

 

考虑到昨天文刚来做了采访，还不巧在少女面前引发了妖异之事，为了不触发对方的联想和警觉，果有意不提记者的身份，随意找了个看似普通的借口。

 

“ 这边就是手水舍和神坛， ” 绿发少女熟稔地介绍起来，抬手指了指方向， “ 后面是神乐殿和拜殿，如果您有兴趣的话我可以带您游览一圈。 ” 她礼貌地微笑着，完全没了刚刚遇到不期而至的访客时的错乱。

 

“ 那就拜托了。 ” 流程都和昨天见到的一样，原来是神社工作的固定项目？但有免费导游也挺好。果轻松地想着，难得到外界为何不享受下呢？

 

简单在神坛前参拜，向赛钱箱供献了一些零钱后，果便随着绿发少女的指引参观起神社。

 

至于少女介绍的内容，和昨天念写到的文的经历几乎不差。虽然果承认那对初次听闻的参拜客而言还算有趣，但自己带着采访的目的前来，不禁会期许一些新的东西。

 

更重要的是，现在的自己已经大大落后于文了！

 

很显然没有念写到的对神社风祝的采访，和自己被蛤蟆神袭击昏迷的时间里文一定获取了不少情报，光是想到她那嘲讽的表情就让人牙痒。

 

文还有关于 “ 守矢神社 ” 的记忆，这样看自己和她起跑线就差了一大截。

 

但是没关系，既然都到神社了，就没有我挖不到的新闻！怀着不知从何而起的自信，果又默默把心里草拟的问题复诵了一遍。

 

彼时少女带她走到了神乐殿前，只见其上装饰着一个不同寻常的粗大注连绳。

 

“ 这里是神乐殿。 ” 少女讲述道， “ 供奉的是守矢神社的主祭神 —— 诹访大明神。 ” 

 

“ 这样的注连绳我真是第一次见。 ” 果由衷感慨起来， “ 为什么要用这么粗的绳子呢？ ” 虽然这不是她事先准备的提问之一，但果觉得循着好奇心问的问题兴许会有意想不到的收获。

 

“ 注连绳本身是用来隔绝不洁之物进入神明居所的重要结界，至于说我们这里用更粗的绳子的理由 …… 嗯 ……” 少女微微偏头，努力在脑海中搜寻相应的知识。没一会儿便很沮丧答道： “ 很抱歉，这方面我不甚了解 …… 如果有机会我会帮您问一下风祝大人的。 ”

嗯风祝大人 …… 诶对啊重要的应该是去见一见那风祝。

“ 啊没关系没关系，不知现在是否方便见见贵神社的风祝呢？嗯 …… 那个，我啊，对神社有关的知识很感兴趣。 ”

 “ 哎 …… 很抱歉！ ” 少女躬身回道， “ 风祝大人现在不在神社，并且被告知了可能会很晚才回 …… 所以非常抱歉，实在给您添麻烦了！ ”

可恶，我运气也太差了吧！果在心里使劲挥了挥拳，甚是遗憾。但她表面还是装出了一副不在乎的模样，反而安慰起绿发少女： “ 哎没事没事，只是不凑巧罢了。 ”

接着果抱着试试看的心理问了两个自己准备好的问题，结果少女全都答不上来。她沮丧地意识到少女对神社只有最基础的了解而已。

嗯 …… 昨天对方好像也说了风祝不让她参与任何与神事有关的活动。

眼见气氛有些尴尬，果只能遗憾地在心里自我安慰，表面上则是毫不介意地笑着转移话题： “ 接下来要去的地方是？ ”

“…… 嗯嗯，还有两个主要建筑，请跟我来。 ”

随后少女把她带到了因为没有风祝而显得有点空旷的拜殿。不对，这整个神社都没见到别的神职人员来着。

因为没有亲临现场，加上念写受到一定干扰，果对神社的状况很是缺乏实感。直到今天在神社里走过一圈后她才发现了少许违和。

不过，一般神职人员也不会主动露面吧，或者像这风祝一样外出了？果很快消解了刚刚冒头的疑问，仅是跟着少女的讲解一路向前。

 

“ 后面是我和风祝大人起居的地方。 ”

啊，就是昨天的那里吗？果不知为何稍稍有点期待。

要是能像文那样和她聊一下有趣的事就好了。 “ 虽然我可不希望被拜托带她走什么的。 ” 果怕麻烦地在心里默念。

 

长长的回廊，精美的庭院，一如昨日所见。只是身临其境时果才发觉：这里是不是稍微有点安静过头了？

纵然有稀疏的虫鸣鸟啼，流水潺潺，但似乎有种沉重的静谧充满于此处。

沉重的、仿佛压迫着身心的什么。

寂寞吗？

头脑里一瞬间蹦出了这样的词语。

我可不是多愁善感的人。果对自己的发想不禁失笑，目光随后投向那隅庭院本身。

 

昨天被文引落的一地红叶似乎被打扫干净了，受到冲击的植物们也被重新好好修整了一番。

庭院里就像无事发生过一样。

而刚刚还很多话的少女不知何时已坐在了外廊一角，仅是静默地、呆然地注视着庭院的景致。

 

寂寞。要用什么词来形容现在少女的样子的话，果不由自主地把刚刚想到的词又复念了一遍。

与前几分钟活泼导游的样子截然不同，也不像昨天在这里和文畅聊的态度。

少女只是静静地坐在那里。

在想着什么，或者什么都没有在想。

沉默的气氛扩散开来，会是昨天事情的缘故吗？但完全没法问出口。

还是需要说点什么开启话题？但现在这样的气氛里总觉得不会得到回应。

 

“ 人类就是麻烦。 ” 果在心里小声嘀咕。随后，不发一语地慢慢坐到了绿发少女的身旁。

她学着少女那样无言注视起庭院。只是在果眼里，那不过是普通的，属于千万种日式庭院的某一个罢了。

 

虽然这庭院布置的功力算是上乘，植物搭配巧妙，白石圆池相得益彰，但也不过如此而已。

在其他人眼里，这里又是怎样的呢？

在少女眼里，在文的眼里，说不定会看到和我不一样的东西。

静谧的氛围里，少女说话了。

“ 自由的风该是怎样的呢？ ”

这是没有期待回答的问句。

 

果浅浅地，没有让少女察觉地叹了口气。

如果让我回答的话，那一定是 “ 射命丸文 ” 。

但是，昨天她不是说了那样的话吗？

理应比她还要自由的风，理应比她还要自由的人类，如果她所言不虚，那不正是 ……

果用余光打量起身边的少女，很快便轻轻摇头。

不对。

东风谷早苗只是个非常普通的人类，仅此而已。

是个连飞翔都办不到的家伙。

况且就算抛弃自己作为天狗的成见，根据昨天的对话也能知道这孩子被牢牢束缚在这片土地上。

准确说，是那位被她尊称为 “ 风祝大人 ” 的意志将她关在了此处。

呐，那个人不让你离开诹访，不让你接触神事的理由到底是什么呢？

果没有问出口，毕竟这不是现在伪装了身份的自己可以随便问的事情。

况且她也不想因此为难少女。

接着，果转而认真思考起少女的提问。

自由这个词虽说老被人挂在嘴边，但其实相当抽象，因为每个人都会有自己的想法和定义。

但有些本质的东西是不会变的。

“ 自由大概是一种生活态度吧。 ” 果轻声开口，也带着一副不期待回应的语气， “ 不依附任何人，不依附任何事物，仅仅遵循自己的心而活。 ”

啊呀，似乎一不小心说了很不得了的大话。果下一秒又嘲笑起自己今天突然的多愁善感。

“ 当然当然，我可不是说为了自由就能为所欲为了啊。 ” 果清咳一声后补充道。

少女略愣一下，旋即 “ 噗哧 ” 笑了起来： “ 我觉得您不像是坏人。 ”

“ 但那个回答我很喜欢，谢谢。 ” 少女的笑容非常纯粹。

“ 要是能帮到您就好了。 ” 果边屈臂伸了个懒腰，边站起身子， “ 我差不多该回去了。 ”

“ 诶 ……”

“ 很感谢您今天的导游，但我的日程有点紧，就不继续叨扰了。 ” 果展露出一副相当遗憾的表情。

“ 啊啊，这样啊，那还真是遗憾。 ” 少女也站了起来，脸上挂着礼貌的笑容。稍显阴沉的寂寞感似乎少了几分，她没有做出任何挽留的尝试， “ 还请让我送您到神社门口。 ”

果没有客套，爽快地点头答应了少女。

回去的路上又经过了先前游览的几座神社建筑，两人有一搭没一搭地稍微聊了点，但仅仅限定在少女已知的神社知识范围里。而关于东风谷早苗自身的事，果并没有得到比昨天更多的信息。

那样也好，果毕竟很怕麻烦，她并不想牵扯太多人类的事。

 

不多会儿两人步近了代表终点的鸟居，绿发少女往旁边多走几步，停在了一个告示栏前。要不是少女的引导，果完全没有注意到那斑驳之物。它由木头材料制成，表面的油漆剥落了大半，非常低调地融在周遭环境里。

面板上部写着 “ 近期神事活动 ” 的大字体，虽用的红色颜料，但显然很久没有重新补写，字迹已有些难以辨识。在其下方则悬着一个装满了纸张的透明小盒。

 

“ 这是我们本月的祭事表，一般访客都会在离开前拿一张。 ” 少女从近乎还是满载状态的小盒里抽出一张纸，双手持握，很是郑重地递给果， “ 您可以参考上面的内容，如果有感兴趣的活动请务必前来！活动期间风祝大人都会在，不用担心出现今天的状况。 ”

 

“ 哈哈非常感谢，如果最近有活动的话我会考虑一下的。 ” 果同样认真地双手接过薄薄

的纸张。

 

“ 说到最近的话 …… 啊，刚好就有一个。 ”

“ 哇，那还真是幸运。 ” 果好奇地看向祭事表，检索起最近的日期。

 

而在少女声音响起的同时，几个简短的黑色印刷体单字映入了果的眼中。

 

“ 十月十五号，木曜日，御落祭。 ”

* * *

 

目送了 “ 专家们 ” 离开，文放松地长吁了口气，后倾身子靠住了椅背。

她微微仰起头，闭上双眼集中精神，在脑内梳理起刚才收集的所有信息。

不到两小时的调查和讨论相当高效，但比起获得的资讯，出现的疑点似乎更多。

ミシャグジ神虽然看似和事件没有直接关联，但毕竟和这次事件的嫌疑者 —— 泄矢神颇有渊源，绝对是值得调查的对象。并且它的总社恰好在这守矢史料馆的地界里，说不定这里的管理员知道些什么。

神社风祝和东风谷早苗的言行同样令人在意，她们真正的用意又是什么呢？

 

下一步只能再度造访神社了吗？

虽然这的确是今天计划的一部分，有了决心的自己也不会退缩，但文还是隐约觉得事前准备哪里不太够。

说白了，现在掌握的一切资料都只是关于神社的考察。

而关于那两个人的事，文并未知道太多。若是把臾和五月的评论算进去，也不过是仅一面之缘的过客的初步印象而已。

“ 属于 ‘ 人类 ’ 这个身份所拥有的社会关系吗 ……”

这是文在和记忆中的她相处时，不曾关心过的部分，也是想当然地站在妖怪视角忽略了的部分。

虽然意识到这一点似乎有些晚，但从现在开始行动的话应该不会有问题。

文的嘴角微微扬起，略带苦涩地自嘲道： “ 这才有点记者的样子了。 ”

 

“ 那么，射命丸小姐，您有什么想问的呢？ ”

位于守矢史料馆一楼的会客厅内，管理员小津二郎和一位黑发女子相对而坐。他根据登记簿上留下的姓名称呼对方，见女子没有表达异议，便习惯性推了推眼镜，面无表情地等待起回应。

“ 我在来访的路上看到了ミシャグジ神的神社，因为是没见过的神明，于是想向您请教一下。 ”

“ 和您有同样疑问的访客倒也不少见。 ” 小津略后倾身子，稍微换了个放松一点的坐姿。 “ 刚才给您推荐的著作里应该多少有提到一些关于它的事，如果您已经看到相关部分的话。 ”

“ 确实，目前只知道它是诹访的土著神之一，对它的信仰于诹访大战前就存在了。 ”

“ 嗯。比较特别的是，ミシャグジ神常被冠以 ‘ 祟神 ’ 之名。一般认为，当年诹访大战后泄矢神失踪期间，降灾于这片土地的神明便是它。 ”

管理员顿了一下，神情稍有凝重地继续： “ 那时候的人们把各种各样的自然灾害归咎于ミシャグジ神的作祟，想尽办法取悦神明，其中便包括原始而血腥的人祭。 ” 他偏头看向入口处那一整墙的兽头标本，抬起下巴示意道： “ 现在的御头祭算是后世比较文明的替代方案了。 ”

 

文同样将视线转到墙上，一如她没多久前获得的印象，在壁灯的幽暗黄色光线映照下，那一颗颗生命表征好似冻结的野兽头颅散发着令人不快的气质。

按理说单纯的标本不会有这样的感觉才对，并且看久了总有种这东西会突然活过来的错觉。

“ 觉得怪异吗？ ” 小津仍旧操着没有起伏的调子问道。

“ 嗯 ……” 对标本展露的嫌恶感实在过于明显，文没有打算反驳。

“……” 小津端起茶杯抿了一口，又看了一眼兽头展示墙，随后他那没什么生气的眸子里映出了文的面庞， “ 恕我提一个有点冒昧的问题，您相信神明的存在吗？ ”

“ 这个 ……”

文对外界人类社会的常识有基本了解，并且也亲身感受到了神明信仰崩溃的事实。而若是她作为幻想乡住民的视角，答案显然是肯定的。但现在她的身份应该不适合那样的回答。

“ 哈哈，在神明的领域里也不必回答这样的问题。 ” 正在文烦恼如何应对时，小津反而主动解了围。

他带着非常淡漠的浅笑继续道： “ 我知道的，现在根本没几个人会相信神明了。但我的话，至少算是为数不多的一个 ‘ 兴趣者 ’ 。 ”

“ 兴趣者？ ”

“ 我不算神明的信徒，我只是对他们的故事如饥似渴罢了。 ”

“ 于是，我稍微发现了一些事情。 ”

就像在分享自己秘密玩具的孩童般，这位不苟言笑至于有点无聊的管理员神情变得有些舒展。

“ 那兽头或许真是染上了 ‘ 神明的祟 ‘ ，即是说它们确实被 ’ 献祭 ‘ 了，由此却拥有了那个神的什么东西。 ”

“ 您也察觉到了它们的 ‘ 邪异 ’ ，没错吧？ ”

所谓的不快感原来是 “ 邪异 ” 吗 …… 不过在人类眼里大概确实是那样。文不置可否地点点头： “ 说不定正如您所说。不过，您为何得出了这样的结论呢？ ”

“ 这史料馆的所有藏书我差不多已经阅读了三遍以上， ” 小津伸出右手的中间三个指头晃了晃， “ 通过分析大量文献，我发现用来祭祀ミシャグジ神的御头祭，并不是单纯拿野兽的血肉来取悦神明的仪式。 ”

“ 首先，每年新鲜的 75 只兽头在ミシャグジ神社处举行仪式后，会被制作成标本转移到守矢神社的神乐殿存放。如果说这只是给ミシャグジ神的祭品，那为什么要放到拥有别的神明的守矢神社？ ”

“ 其次，我注意到虽然每年的御头祭举行时间不定，但仪式里用过的、存在神乐殿里的兽头，总会在另一个仪式完成之后才取出来，而在那之后的兽头状态，记录均为 ‘ 与一般动物标本无异 ’ 。似乎正因如此，这时候的兽头就通过焚烧或掩埋等方式销毁处理了。 ”

“ 那这样说，现在门口挂着的 ‘ 不一般 ’ 的兽头是 …… ？ ”

小津没有急着回答，抬起食指伸到鼻梁处推了推眼镜，依然带着淡漠的笑意说道： “ 因为 ‘ 另一个仪式 ’ 十八年前并没有如期举行，当时积攒的兽头我便要了几个过来挂在了那里。 ”

十八年前 …… 等等，难道说是 ……

“ 您说的 ‘ 另一个仪式 ’ 难道是御落祭吗？ ” 文非常努力地按住内心激烈的震动，用多年来处变不惊的记者素养调整好状态问道。

“ 嚯，您查阅资料的能力真令我惊讶。 ” 小津显然有点难以置信，但他对不用给提问者继续解释太多而感到相当满意， “ 我就直说了，由以上分析我判断御头祭不过是御落祭的一个准备阶段。御头祭每年举行，御落祭则是每十八年有一个完整周期，其中的第八年和第十年各举行 ‘ 降神仪式 ’ 和 ‘ 换代仪式 ’ 。每年御头祭会使用 75 只兽头，一年年积累下来的话，两次仪式各使用了 600 和 750 只，这可是相当惊人的数量。 ”

“ 六七百只像那样带着 ‘ 祟 ’ 的兽头吗 ……” 文咀嚼着管理员的话语，不禁感到一丝寒意。她再度回忆起诹访子麾下数只饱含杀虐之气的大蛇，如此强烈的联系令她下意识重新评估起墙上兽头的价值。

“ 没错。与此同时，我稍微好奇起御落祭的内容了，毕竟那么多兽头的 ‘ 祟 ’ 一下子就因为仪式不见了啊。 ” 小津虽然持续用着不变的调子讲话，但文敏锐的直觉依然捕捉到了他现在略有高涨的情绪。

“ 可惜，现有的记录除了干巴巴地描述仪式步骤外没有其他了。但历史就是这样吊诡的东西，不是吗？ ”

“ 确实是令人惊讶的事情。但是，您怎么确认兽头的 ‘ 邪异 ’ 就是 ‘ 神明的祟 ’ 呢？ ” 虽然这管理员说的头头是道，但文并不确信兽头上表现的怪异感等同于所谓 “ 神明的祟 ” 。因为在她眼里，并未在兽头上看到任何具有特定形体的东西，如果仅把一种厌恶的感知命名为 “ 祟 ” ，未免太过主观臆断。

“ 啊这个嘛 ……” 小津摸了摸没什么胡渣的下巴，若有所思地说： “ 我自己没看到，可东风谷家的人是那样告诉我的喔。那位可是曾经短暂拥有过他们家族一脉单传的秘术的人，所以我想不会错的。 ”

东风谷 …… 曾经 …… 短暂拥有 ……

什么意思？难道他的意思是现在的风祝？不对，曾经短暂拥有 …… 难道指的是早苗？

“…… 您指的是现在神社的人吗？ ”

“ 哈？现在？不不不，谁会跟那个女人扯上关系啊？ ” 小津很快变回他惯有的怕麻烦的样子，手还略为激烈地摆了摆。他那神情与其说是厌恶，不如说更像是在害怕什么。

“ 啊抱歉，因为我昨天刚去过神社拜访，就下意识想到了 ……”

“ 哼，原来你见过她了。 ” 小津话语里充满了不屑， “ 那你更应该避开那座神社。 ”

“ 见是见过了，嗯 …… 因为只是第一次去，所以您这样建议的理由我不太明白 ……” 这样的态度文在别的地方见过，正是昨晚泄矢神谈论那位风祝时的样子。但作为普通人类、非神职人员的小津竟然也有类似的反应，实在是出乎意料。

“…… 理由，非要说的话，我十八年前第一次遇到她时就察觉到了。 ”

“ 我从小就在这附近长大，当然认得东风谷家的人。可那个女人，十八年前突然出现的那个家伙，不晓得用怎样的手段期瞒当家大人，简简单单拿走了风祝之位，继承了东风谷的姓氏。还有，还有那个名字，一听就是假的！ ”

管理员看上去是个对生活早已失了激情，应该没有什么情绪起伏的人，可现在的样子颇有些忿忿。

“ 您说 …… 假的？ ”

“ 没错！但是当家大人宁愿装傻也要承认她，真是荒谬！ ”

“ 哼，东风谷纱阳（こちやさや）是吧？太阳的阳啊，别笑死我了。 ” 小津脸上的表情略有些扭曲，他抓来桌上的纸笔写下了那五个汉字， “ 当家大人的女儿，本来的下一任风祝，你知道叫什么吗？ ”

文有一种不太好的预感，仅是沉默地摇头，看着管理员在纸上一笔一画落下了文字。

那笔触力透纸背，墨水渲染，字的线条甚至因为写者的情绪而有所扭曲。

“ 东风谷纱夜（こちやさよ）！ ”


	6. 狂气的祭典

从小我就能看见神明。

因为 “ 她们 ” 是这样告诉我的。

 

虽然感觉自己没什么特殊，但我确实可以看到些普通人看不到的东西。

 

“ 人之子哟。 ” 那天，其中一位背着巨大稻草绳环的身影对我问道， “ 汝能看到我们么。 ”

 

视线相交，一股难以抗拒的威压感蔓延全身。我顿时感到呼吸困难，双腿甚至不自觉地颤抖起来。

 

但我仍带着孩童才有的倔强注视着 “ 她们 ” 。

 

“ 哈哈，果然不过是人类而已。 ” 另一位个子娇小，戴着帽子的身影咯咯笑道。她显然有着远比外表老成的气质，金黄的瞳孔散发着同样沉重的压迫感。

 

“ 有多久了呢？像这样一出生就能看到我们的人类，好像几百年没见过了。 ” 她声音里半是自嘲半是感慨。

 

“ 呵，自己末裔的情况都搞不清楚可真有你的啊。 ” 背着绳圈的高个子毫不客气地数落起对方。

 

“ 彼此彼此。总比某些连好搭话的人类末裔都没有的家伙要强。 ”

 

“ 喂，想打架吗？ ”

 

不知为何，仅仅进行了三句的对话就演变成了争吵。

 

似乎和不讲理的小孩子没什么不同，我添加上这样的结论。

 

只是感觉到被无视了，我尝试着道出心里的疑问：

“ 呐，你们是谁？ ”

 

“ 哦呀，这个嘛。 ” 突然，压迫神经的令人恐惧的感觉迅速被一种稍显柔和的敬仰之情代替。

 

仿佛本能般地，我垂下了视线。

 

“ 吾为神明，汝之保护神也。 ”

 

 

* * *

 

望着那张沾染墨迹的纸张，文久久没有说话。

 

微妙的沉默横亘在两人之间，与此同时，突如其来的资讯始终在文的脑中回荡，令她着实无措了起来。

 

本来以为整件事主体应该是神明层次的骚动，但现在看来那风祝或许有不小的牵连。

 

不论怎么想，一切都巧合得可怕。

 

且和泄矢神的讲述对照，管理员的说辞几乎都能彼此印证。

 

御头祭、御落祭，如果两者真有那样的关联，那么御落祭中涉及的神明应该是ミシャグジ神？但这样想的话，守矢神社通过降下祟神人为制造现人神，背后的理由到底是什么？

 

“ 你应该并不清楚 ‘ 现人神 ’ 一词所意味的事情吧？ ” 文回忆起泄矢神不经意提过的一句话，突觉百感交集。

 

这个词背后绝对有我无法想象的事情，甚至极有可能和那纯粹的邪异相关。想到此，文不自觉握紧了拳头。

 

“ 我说你 ……” 突然管理员张了张嘴巴， “ 知道的事情应该不只是像你表面表现的那样吧。 ”

 

这人虽然不苟言笑，样子呆滞寡淡，观察力倒是意外的敏锐。文内心对男子给予如此评价，便不再掩饰地点头道： “ 诚如您所说，我其实是有采访任务的小报记者。那座神社便是任务的主要内容，到这里查阅资料也是因为我有些没搞明白的事情。 ”

 

“ 哈，竟有报社对我们这穷乡僻壤的神社有兴趣，可真有意思。 ” 既不是惊讶也没有怀疑，管理员反而有点兴致盎然起来， “ 还没有自我介绍，我叫小津二郎，守矢史料馆的现任管理员，请多指教。 ” 他低头欠了欠身子。

 

文报以回礼后，小津接着说道： “ 如果是采访任务的话，我这边说不好会有您感兴趣的故事。 ”

 

小津虽然对跟人打交道颇感棘手，但有时也会例外。比如在有机会和他人分享自己的独特见闻和那些不受常人待见的假说时，会稍微变得开朗一点，甚至会物极必反似的滔滔不绝。

 

“ 关于那座神社，您可知道它是没有本殿的吗？ ”

 

“ 嗯 ...... 好像确实如此。 ” 文回想着昨天随早苗参观神社的经历，记忆中并没有名为 “ 本殿 ” 的建筑。

 

“ 这和奈良的大神神社有些许相似之处。那个在三轮山的大神神社，把三轮山当作神体本身祭拜，所以没有设置本殿的必要。 ” 小津举例道， “ 而至于这里的守矢神社，也是同样的道理。 ”

 

“ 神社所在的守屋（もりや）山，便是那个御神体。 ”

 

“ 若这样说的话，诹访大明神便等于神山？ ”

 

“ 不完全，对神山的祭拜是这里的土著信仰，建御名方神在来到诹访之前主要拥有与风雨相关的神格。而前面说到的三轮山的大物主神，根据《日本书纪》的记载他不过是大国主神四魂中的 ‘ 幸 ’ 和 ‘ 奇 ’ 的部分罢了，简单看可以算作大国主神的别称。 ”

 

“ 三轮山的大物主神同时有自海上而来，山里神木所栖白蛇亦为其神体的说法。出云的大国主神历来也被当作龙蛇神，而他有直系血亲关系的建御名方神，理所当然有 ‘ 水神 ’‘ 龙神 ’‘ 蛇神 ’ 等图腾意向。然后之前聊到的诹访土著神ミシャグジ神，其形象也是蛇怪。 ”

 

“ 然而后世的记载中，即诹访大战后，被称为 “ 诹访大明神 ” 的建御名方神拥有了远超其最初 “ 风雨 ”“ 龙蛇 ” 等，异常丰富、复合的神格，我想这其中一定发生了什么变化。 ”

 

“ 如此这般，结合某些著作的研究，以下我将提出一个假说。 ” 小津明显回复到了之前对御头祭侃侃而谈的样子。

 

“ 若您知道关于诹访大战的典故，应该清楚作为侵略者的建御名方神少有被当地居民接受。即便表面上臣服于他的统治，人们私下仍然会偷偷祭拜土著神。 ”

 

“ 为了收集信仰，建御名方神冠上了 ‘ 诹访大明神 ’ 的名讳，同时积极与土著神们进行信仰融合。所谓融合，不过是让自己获得新神格的手段。 ”

 

“ 举其中最有名的两例来讲，一个是更加强调了自己的 ‘ 蛇神 ’ 属性，与土著神里的泄矢神和ミシャグジ神的形象重叠，著名的 ‘ 蛙狩神事 ’ 便与之有关；另一个便是融合了守屋山的山神神格。这样一来，即便当地人祭拜的仍然是过去的土著神，信仰一样可以流向他了。 ”

 

“ 那照您这么说，即便换了名字，建御名方神收获的信仰因上述缘由相反大大增加？ ”

 

“ 当然这不完全是有利的。 ” 管理员摇摇头， “ 他这样像是广撒网，在众多土著神的信仰里分到一杯羹，积少成多后能得到的信仰总量相当可观。但是，一旦对土著神的信仰减少，建御名方神这边同样会受到波及；另外缺乏直接指向自己的信仰，怎么看都有种受制的感觉。 ”

 

这倒和八云紫的说法有点像，神明改变自己的名讳并不是件容易的事，稍有不慎反而会被利用。

 

“ 除此以外，我不认为建御名方神有绝对凌驾于土著神们的实力，他们的和平共存多少基于互相间的牵制和妥协，并且这种平衡恐怕比想象中脆弱。这一点是我从诹访氏和守矢氏的历史里想到的。 ”

 

他目光幽幽地继续道： “ 在诹访和守矢共存的时代，分别掌握 ‘ 大祝 ’ 和 ‘ 神长官 ’ 的神职，这也是守矢神社里最高的两个位阶。而守矢氏的分家担任其他次一级的神职，对应的便是稍弱的各个土著神。从神社的人员结构中想必您应该看出来了吧，作为建御名方神后裔的诹访氏，虽然仅掌握着 ‘ 大祝 ’ 一职，却能和守矢氏以及其诸分家分庭抗礼。 ”

 

“ 原来如此 .....” 虽然文从臾和阿求那里听说了一些诹访氏和守矢氏的历史，但没想到他们之间的关系竟如此微妙。 “ 不过作为神明代理的人间势力，也不完全反映了神明的意志吧？ ”

 

“ 那是当然。 ” 小津二郎推了推眼镜， “ 毕竟我可不清楚神明层次的事情。但就算神明间还存在着平衡，四百多年前的一场灾难只能证明对人类而言，这样的关系脆如薄纸罢了。 ”

 

“1560 年到 1600 年期间，诹访氏和守矢氏相继覆亡于武田氏和织田德川同盟 ...... 莫非您指的是这件事？ ” 文试探着问道。

 

“ 没错。虽然好几百年的时光里诹访守矢二家维持着表面的合作姿态，可暗中多有龃龉。守矢的激进派则一向有赶走外来的诹访氏，夺取后者 ‘ 大祝 ’ 权势的想法。 ”

 

“ 时值战国乱世，守矢的激进派更是觊觎起诹访氏的大名之位，不惜勾结侵攻诹访的武田晴信，短短几年内异常顺利地一举覆灭了诹访家。 ”

 

“ 虽然具体过程记载不详，但结果而言诹访家遭遇了异常残酷的对待，最后几乎没有存活的后裔。这场争斗也以守矢和武田的大获全胜落下帷幕。 ”

 

“ 还真是惨烈。 ” 曾经名噪一方的战国大名居然落得如此下场，文在感慨的同时也不禁为人类相残的血腥咂舌。 “ 但根据历史记载看，守矢氏后来也没得到他们想要的呢。 ”

 

当年还未进入幻想乡的天狗们多少知道一些人类的历史，像文这样和人类多有接触的更是掌握了不少大事件的资讯。她清楚地记得，战国大名里可从来没有名为 “ 守矢 ” 的势力。

 

“ 的确。武田氏本就是见风使舵，视盟约为无物的狡诈之辈，利用完守矢氏夺取诹访后，便自己占据了 ‘ 大祝 ’ 之位。在甲斐大军面前，守矢氏岂敢说一个不字？ ”

 

“ 他们只能继续当着 ‘ 神长官 ’ 一职，甚至要处处看武田家的脸色行事，境遇还不如以前了呢！ ” 小津兴致很高地讲述着，仿佛是历史的亲历者一般。

 

“ 至于后来，武田氏又被织田德川联盟击败，同情和支持诹访氏的本地势力重新回到权力中心，而当初引贼入室的守矢氏自然受到了清算。历史可真是叫人唏嘘呐！悲哉悲哉！ ”

 

“ 那段时间守矢神社就被荒弃了，在战火纷飞的年代里，可能连神明也抛弃子民了吧。 ”

 

“ 不过幸运的是，当初属于守矢稳健派、保持中立的分家幸存了一些，其中便包括司职 ‘ 风祝 ’ 的东风谷氏。在安土桃山时期局势缓和后，东风谷氏的当家率先站出来，接下了重建神社的重任。而自那以后直到现在，就是您所看到的样子了。 ”

 

这时小津突地拍了下手道： “ 说到守矢氏和东风谷氏，民俗学界倒是有些有趣的假说。 ”

 

“ 您还记得我之前问过的那个冒昧的问题吗？ ”

 

“ 问我是否相信神明的存在？ ”

 

“ 没错。之前只是试试您的反应，若是虔诚的笃信者那我就不会说出接下来的话了。 ” 小津的语气突然变得小心翼翼起来。

 

“ 那么射命丸小姐，您对神明的诞生有何见解呢？ ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 神明应是诞生于人类的信仰？ ” 文按照自己的认知答道。

 

小津点点头道： “ 日本神道教信奉万物皆有灵，所谓八百万神明是也。但现代的民俗和考古学研究基于 ‘ 无神论 ’ 思考问题，于是往往会认为神话中的人或事都能在真实历史中找到对应。 “

 

“ 例如古老年代的某些部落首领，可能在死后被子民追认为神明进行供奉，久而久之作为人类存在过的记载反而遗失了。 ”

 

可我不是你们现代人类，文在内心嘟囔道。但她很自然就理解了假说内容，因为人类把代表权威的同类进行神化不是什么新鲜事。

 

天皇就是个典型例子。除此以外他们也习惯于把自己不理解的，或者敬畏、惧怕的事物给神化。甚至天狗的大人物与人类产生交集后都会被供奉起来。

 

“ 于是诹访这边的研究里，就有土著神之顶点 —— 泄矢神原型是远古时代统领此地的首位国主的说法。在他逝世后，作为其后裔的守矢一族领导神事，逐渐发展壮大了泄矢神的信仰。 ”

 

“ 当然这些是诹访大战之前，仅守矢氏一家管理神事时的情况。 ”

 

“ 现在关于他的记述已经不见了 ‘ 人类 ’ 的部分，只有神话传说保留了下来。所以民俗学的假说是否属实只能依靠考古发掘的第一手资料佐证。而可惜的是，目前还没有发现特别有力的实物。 ”

 

“ 那这样说的话，其他神明也是一样？ ”

 

“ 呵，这就是复杂程度的问题了。民俗学的考据需要丰富的史料作为依据，若记载太少，或有关内容过于繁杂、大量说法无法统一，是很难得出自洽的假说的。 ”

 

“ 比如建御名方神，作为诹访的外来神，类比泄矢神的假说，可能映射的是侵略军的头领。但是他的神格又融合了太多其他成分，加上修改名讳，和作为其后裔的诹访氏断了血脉，这方面的考据实在太棘手。 ”

 

这么看来那神社的风祝一问三不知是情有可原的了？文颇感好笑地感慨。若不是有稗田家那样的求闻持之力，仰仗人类主观记载的史料多少会有点问题。

 

“ 越是远古的历史，记录越是会共存多个版本。 ” 操纵历史的半兽也这么说过。

 

“ 嘛，这也只是学界大部分人的认知，虽然能多少接受他们的观点，但我的 ‘ 兴趣点 ’ 还是在跟神话叙事有关的部分。 ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 毕竟我所相信的东西完全没办法证明呐 ……” 说到这时，他稍微变得有些吞吐。

 

“ 所以您是相信有不可思议之事存在的吗？ ” 想到管理员关于御头祭的假说，文确认眼前的男子不是一个完全否定了幻想的外界人。

 

因为他相信着那位东风谷家的秘术执有者之所见。即便是自己无法看见，无法证明之事。

 

或许这男人比自己想象的要愚钝一点？

 

“ 嘛 ……” 不知为何小津的神色忽有些黯淡， “ 哎，若不是那个女人，东风谷家也不至于成了现在这样！ ”

 

“ 神社怕是要毁在她手上了！ ” 他又带上了之前谈论神社风祝时的愠怒之色， “ 虽然轮不到我一个外人指指点点，但当初不遗余力振兴了神社的神职家族，竟因为一个来历不明的女人拱手让出了神社，抛弃了百年来祭祀和引导信徒的责任，不顾当地住民间积累的威望，您不觉得太诡异了吗？ ”

 

“ 况且那个女人，根本不关心神社的死活！原来好多在神社举办，能吸引到普通居民的祭典纷纷取消；赶走了先代时期的神职人员，抱来了一个和她一样来路不明的女孩子，噢，我当然不信那小孩和她有血缘关系！ ”

 

“ 顺便一说，那女人神秘兮兮的，从来都戴着副面具见人，不然就躲在拜殿的垂帘后会客，本地人早就对她议论纷纷了！甚至后来还传出谣言，说她根本不是人，是喜欢鲜血的妖怪呢！ ”

 

“ 啊哈哈 …… 这传闻未免太惊悚了吧 ……” 文有些尴尬地笑笑，幅度很小地换了个坐姿。

 

“ 嘁，我看是未必，那女人一点活着的朝气都没有，真是妖怪或吸血鬼我都不意外。 ” 小津一脸嫌恶地摆摆手， “ 正因如此，根本没几个人愿意去神社参拜了。只有像你们这些外乡人，不清楚她们的底细，纯凭着好奇心去拜访。我说啊，还是少去为妙！ ”

 

“ 令人遗憾的是，我找了好几次东风谷当家大人抱怨此事，他竟从来没为那个决定后悔过。 ”

 

“ 他在那女人接管神社后很快就过世了，我至今都相当费解！明明气色一直都不错的，怎么突然就 …… 唉 ……” 管理员的神情蓦地有些悲伤。

 

这么看东风谷家还挺多秘密的？文很是无奈地想着。如果有机会的话还真想去采访一下，尤其是那位名为 “ 东风谷纱夜 ” 的人。

 

文再度望向桌上那张写了名字的白纸。

 

若 “ 东风谷纱阳 ” 真是假名，为什么要特意起成这样呢？就好像是 ...... 代替一样 ......

 

“ 小津先生，您认识东风谷纱夜吗？ ”

 

“ 哈啊，什么，怎么突然说纱夜 ...... 啊不是，你问我东风谷当家的女儿干什么？ ” 面对文突然的提问，小津显得有些慌乱。

 

呵，都直呼其名就别给我装了。文觉得很是好笑，但记者的职业心让她继续表情不变地问道： “ 我只是有点好奇，您刚才提到她应该才是下一任风祝对吧？那她八岁左右的时候是不是参与了御落祭的 ‘ 降神仪式 ’ ？ ”

 

“ 没、没错！纱夜，嗯 ...... 东风谷纱夜她相当有资质。 ” 仿佛陷入了回忆，小津的表情变得很是柔和，但不知为何支支吾吾起来。

 

“ 这样啊 ...... 那个仪式是不是二十八年前举行的？ ”

 

“ 我想想看 …… 确实如此。 ”

 

“ 那您提到的，短暂拥有过东风谷家一脉单传秘术的人，是不是就是她？ ”

 

“ 唔唔 …… 没、没错 …… 是她告诉我那些兽头上有黑色的 ‘ 祟 ’ 什么的 …… 但就算看不到，我也愿意相信她 ……”

 

“ 明白了。 ” 好似又打通了一个思路节点，文莫名感到一丝畅快， “ 非常感谢您的讲解，实在对我的采访工作大有裨益。 ” 她起身深鞠一躬道： “ 打扰您太久，我也得去神社继续 ‘ 采访 ’ 了。 ”

 

“ 啊啊 …… 不用客气。 ” 小津则深吁口气，一副 “ 终于结束了 ” 的解脱模样。他总觉得继续下去的话，自己会因刚才的话题陷入很不妙的境地。

 

文走到史料馆入口处，不经意又回头看了一眼墙上的兽头。

 

它们一如既往散发着令人生畏的狰狞、扭曲的气息。

 

按管理员的说法御头祭是祭祀ミシャグジ神的仪式，但显然它又是守矢神事的一部分，执行方应该是山上的神社。

 

“ 小津先生，今年的御头祭举行过了吗？ ”

 

已经坐回门口桌前的管理员用布擦拭着眼镜答道： “ 恕我无法回答。因为御头祭是禁止无关人员参与的活动，从未对外公开过，似乎都由神社的人秘密举行。 ”

 

“ 这样啊。 ” 文有些遗憾，随即告辞道： “ 请让我再次感谢您的协助，再见！ ”

 

小津点头示意，低声回了一句 “ 再见 ” 后目送射命丸文离开了史料馆。他打了个哈欠，轻轻翻开读到一半的书。

 

“...... 第五章：战国动乱 …… 诹访家惨遭灭门一事鲜有可信史料留存，却流传不少民间怪谈，其内容虽荒诞不经，但亦具一定研究价值。故笔者按时间顺序依次列出，供读者诸君参考 ……”

 

“…… 其之三，惨案发生头几天，守屋山上突现漫山遍野的白蛇，其状甚是诡异 ……”

 

“…… 其之七，有目击者声称，在神社中戕害多位诹访氏族人者并非人类，其形其状难以概述，手段之残忍，杀戮之疾速，更似野兽妖魔 ……”

 

“…… 其之十，事件结束后，有报守屋山上出现大小不一的圆形裂洞，至小者一人高，大者可达数丈 ......”

 

“...... 入穴探秘者八九人，皆失其踪 ......”

 

* * *

幻想乡，妖怪山中心，天狗村落最高处。

 

一座形似外界天守阁的巨大建筑依傍山体，悬于半空，其周布满同样悬于崖壁的瞭望台，各由一位银发白衣的哨戒天狗把守。

 

而在建筑顶层的议事间内，统领整个妖怪山天狗的头目，力量和智慧亦为天狗之顶点，幻想乡大人物之一的天魔，正端坐于房间上首。他身高近四丈，身着华丽的丝制山伏装，面戴一副深红近黑的天狗煞面。怒目圆睁，高鼻冲天，威严满满。

 

房间两侧则静立着二十名鸦天狗侍卫，均着黑红配色的山伏装和黑色天狗煞面，手持丈二锡杖，腰佩长短双刀。

 

突然，肃静而凝重的氛围好似被外力扭曲，议事间诺大的地板上方凭空撕出一道黑色裂口，闪烁着邪异魔眼的异空间里悠然走出一个紫色身影。

 

幻想乡的大贤者 —— 八云紫。

 

仿佛事先得到了授意，天狗里最为精锐的天魔侍卫们没有表示任何警戒动作。随着房间上首处发出一道浑厚威严的命令 “ 退下 ” ，他们才整齐地举起锡杖，随着 “ 嗨！ ” 的吆喝声撞击地面。

 

一阵令人发怵的震耳打击音中，二十个侍卫陡然消失无影，原地徒留下一道道腾起的黑烟。

 

隙间妖怪嘴角微扬，提起裙摆向上首的巨大身影行了一道西洋式的见面礼。

 

“ 长话短说，你今天来是想聊一聊外界的状况？ ”

 

作为见证了射命丸文去到外界调查异变的代表之一，天魔已然料到八云紫来访的理由。

 

“ 呵呵，准确说我是过来叙旧的。 ” 八云紫向后轻轻一倒，虚空里出现的又一道黑色隙间如靠椅般将其稳稳托住， “ 您还记得四百年前把八之岳，嘛应该说其中一部分的天狗山，搬到了这里的事情吗？ ”

 

“ 我可没有老糊涂。 ”

 

“ 那您一定还记得当初如此浩大的工程造成的负面影响吧？ ” 八云紫眼睛微眯道：

 

“ 与山周围五百里内接触的外界（人类）记录将会被掩埋。 ”

 

两人异口同声、不差一字地念出了同样的句子。

 

“ 啊啦，就是这个了。 ” 隙间妖怪很是满意， “ 结果就是，全部和山里接触过的人类，以及绝大多数山里的妖怪，一个是忘记了彼此之间的过往，再一个就是无法看到彼此的存在了。 ”

 

“ 不正是因为你那时候想小范围测试一下 ‘ 博丽大结界 ’ 吗？加上借来了白泽的力量吞噬掉历史，效果真是超乎想象的好。 ” 语气里不带任何情感，天魔仿佛在叙说着与己无关的事情般。

 

“ 吞噬历史的部分我记得是您的授意呢 ……” 紫笑意不变地说道， “ 虽然我并不清楚理由，但为了和天狗的同盟关系这点小忙也没什么。 ”

 

“……”

 

“ 嘛，这事暂且不提。我今天要说的重点是，当时在场的 ‘ 我们 ’ ，应该都还记得的那个神社。 ”

 

实施妖怪扩张计划和测试博丽大结界的过程中，只有作为主导者的极少数人和妖怪 —— 其中便包括八云紫和天魔，并没有受到 “ 搬运工程 ” 的负面影响。

 

“ 呵，首先声明，我可不记得那个神社进过幻想乡。 ” 天魔的语调不知为何有点不太客气。

 

“ 您莫非在怀疑我？ ” 八云紫不怒反笑道， “ 遗憾，我也不记得有那回事。但您若真要怀疑我也不会试图辩解，毕竟这次的异变实在和当年的 ’ 负影响 ‘ 太像了。 ”

 

“ 你为什么不告诉她？ ”

 

“ 回忆起认知中的空洞对精神不是件健康的事，稗田家曾经的教训您应该清楚。 ”

 

“……” 天魔沉默了一会儿又道， “ 妖怪的精神状态可没有人类那么差 …… 但若是射命丸文 …… 呵，或许你这样做是正确的。 ”

 

“ 嘛，总而言之，那个守矢神社您如果还记得的话，当年的 ‘ 诹访神族灭门 ” 惨案也应不在话下。 ” 八云紫神情陡然变得严肃， “ 我当年只是在恰好走访你们领地时得知了那件事，且是在其发生后的很多年。而至于惨案具体的情况，不知您是否愿意和我分享一下？ ”

 

“ 哦？那件由愚蠢的人类引发的荒唐之事吗？ ” 天魔的话语里满是轻蔑， “ 可以是可以，不过你怎么突然问起了这个？难道和射命丸正在调查的事有关？ ”

 

“ 我还没有十足的把握证明它和这次异变有所联系，只是刚刚在外界得知了那里有个叫ミシャグジ的土著祟神。结合当年听到的一些传言，我便猜测惨案的发生是否与之有关。 ”

 

“ 不愧是创建了幻想乡的大贤者。 ” 天魔用着不含感情的调子称赞道， “ 根据当年白狼天狗们监视的结果，造成这一惨案的元凶极大可能是ミシャグジ神。 ”

 

“ 不管是山上突然聚集的大量白蛇，还是被害者尸体的惨状，还是我们目睹了部分经过的白狼天狗，都能确定地知道动手的绝不是人类。 ”

 

“ 并且后续调查中，我们发现了守屋山上的裂洞，初步怀疑是ミシャグジ神打破封印后留下的。 ”

 

“ ミシャグジ神一直处于封印状态下？ ” 八云紫的兴趣被调动起来，她抬手撑起下巴，样子更显专注。

 

“ 关于它封印的事我们也是惨案发生后才察觉的。你应该知道，自从鬼族离开后，我们并不想牵扯太多和人类有关的事。监控和警戒只是基于保护领地的行动，比这更进一步的调查对当时的我们来说全无必要。 ”

 

“ 原来如此。 ”

 

从作为道标指引天孙夺取地上神国，到授义经以兵法投身人间之乱世，再到后来遭鬼族压迫，勉力摆脱其统治后却横遭人类猛进的科技力对领地的侵食，天狗们的历史也不过是千千万妖怪们值得叹息的命运之一而已。

 

“ 但是至于解开封印的家伙，我们有非常合理的怀疑对象。在当时的诹访，连三岁小孩都知道会对诹访家动手的人是谁。 ” 天魔难掩厌恶之情地讲道。

 

“ 您指的是和武田晴信联手的守矢家么？ ”

 

“ 呵，所以我才说人类相当愚蠢。仅仅为了除掉异己就胆敢放出那么可怕的怪物。 ”

 

“ 毕竟是人类呢。 ” 八云紫无声叹息了一句，接着问道： “ ミシャグジ神所具有的能力和特征您这边知道多少？ ”

 

“ 它是长得极为邪异的巨型蛇怪，数量没有定论，目击到的多在五条左右。至于能力，物理方面的攻击不用多说；而其妖异之力，据报甚是邪虐。 ”

 

“ 一是，它所经之处，树木花草一概迅速枯萎凋零，鸟兽蚊虫亦无法幸免。而惨案现场的受害者，也多是瘦如骨削的模样。我便推断，此祟神对生灵之力有极大渴求。 ”

 

“ 二是，惨案当中有勇武反抗之人斩下其首，但不出几分钟伤口断面便长出了新的头颅。我便推断，此祟神恐怕有极强的再生能力。 ”

 

听着天魔一一道出ミシャグジ神的情报，八云紫微微皱眉，她意识到事件中似乎缺失了某个关键： “ 那个时候，您是否见过守矢神社的神明？ ”

 

“ 守矢的神明 …… 哈哈 …… 哈哈哈哈哈哈！ ” 天魔的笑声带着扭曲， “ 我自那以后就没见过他们了。但他们一定是，对自己的子民失望透顶了吧！ ”

 

“ 你要知道，基于土著信仰而存在的神明，人类的愿望就是他们的愿望！ ”

 

“ 若是人间道德礼法崩坏，彼此欺瞒暴虐、恶意丛生、烧杀劫掠，你以为这种时候还会存在对神明的正面信仰吗？ ”

 

“ 把自己当作那种境况里的人类思考一下，你会对神明许下什么样的愿望？ ” 天魔的话语里盈满了嘲讽之意， “ 那些愚蠢的人类啊，祈求的当然只有报复与杀虐。恳求神明降下惩罚，将反对自己之人，将自己所怨之人，尽数清除、赶尽杀绝！ ”

 

“ 多么可悲，多么愚蠢！ ”

 

“ 记住，神明没有善恶之分，祟神之恶便是人类之恶！ ”

 

天魔的声音回荡在异常巨大宽敞的房间内，好似嘲弄，好似跨越了百年的悲叹。

 

* * *

沿原路返回的文，不知不觉站到了ミシャグジ神的神社面前。

 

那终日隐藏于树荫下、毫不起眼的神龛和鸟居。

 

不知是不是因为和管理员谈话的缘故，文这次更加仔细地打量起那些神龛来。

 

立于最外侧的是一个低矮的木质鸟居，其后是一座大神龛，再往里是两座靠着大树的小神龛。大概是一主社和两末社的构成。

 

大的这个有着快要褪色的浅朱色坡屋顶，和明显是普通神社建筑缩小了十几倍的木质结构。正立面则横挂着一条拖着五根流苏的稻草绳。

 

那两个小神龛应该只有前者的五分之一，其中一个由同样的木材搭成，但结构简化了不少。

 

而另一个则由极为简陋粗糙的石头堆成，边角甚至都未经过仔细打磨，交接的边缘缝隙里塞满了青苔。它紧靠着其后的大树桩，底部深陷于泥土里。正面倒是也挂着和那主神龛相仿的稻草绳，但上面只有三根流苏。

 

“ 真难以想象御头祭时要在这里摆放 75 只兽头的场面。 ” 文暗自思索起来。

 

明明就在史料馆的地界内，管理员却对仪式举办毫不知情，难道都是在闭馆后趁无人时进行的吗？

 

“ 哦呀，射命丸小姐？ ” 突然，背后不远处传来一阵熟悉的声音。

 

文猛地回头，看到了依然打扮得异常显眼的房东二人组。

 

“ 啊呀，还真是凑巧。 ” 文抬起手臂招了招。臾则挥着手大声应道： “ 刚好，您想过来看看吗？ ”

 

文远远一瞧，才注意到两位少女站在一片杂草丛生的墓园里。其中种满了樱花树，只是这个季节里仅有光秃秃的枝干罢了。

 

墓园 …… 难道是？文有所联想，加快脚步走了过去。

 

“ 现在是下午四时三十分二十八秒。 ” 黑发少女握着一台智能手机道， “ 可惜现在既看不到月亮，也看不到星星。 ”

 

“ 真是可惜，但你不是照样能用那种道具糊弄过去？ ” 金发少女的视线投到手机上，揶揄起同伴。

 

“ 啊，射命丸小姐这么快就过来了。 ” 注意到来到身前的文，五月礼貌地行了一礼。

 

“ 嗯 …… 这里是 ……” 文环视一圈，不出所料地注意到墓碑上的名字都是以 “ 东风谷 ” 开头， “ 东风谷家的墓园？ ”

 

“ 正是。 ” 臾将手机收进兜里，颇有些兴奋地说道： “ 我从特殊途径收到了传言，说今天这里会有 ‘ 灵异 ’ 的事情发生。 ”

 

“ 但并没有说是几点钟呢。 ” 五月摇摇头， “ 我还是觉得来太早了。 ”

 

“ 还不是因为史料馆五点就关门了嘛。 ” 臾努了努嘴。

 

“ 偷偷潜入不是你的拿手好戏吗？ ” 五月颇有些头痛地回道， “ 突然改邪归正了？ ”

 

“ 如果不是因为上次潜行差点被关在了废弃小学里然后五月你说什么也不要陪我下次一起潜入的话我也不会绕这么大个弯子！ ” 臾噼里啪啦地发了一堆文有点听不明白的牢骚。

 

“ 好好，我这不是来了吗。 ”

 

“ 哼，如果我们两个凑不齐的话怎样的活动都没意义了！ ” 臾理了理头上的圆顶爵士帽，转向文道： “ 如何，射命丸小姐，你想加入吗？ ”

 

“ 臾，都说了不要把普通人牵扯进这种事。 ”

 

“ 啊啊，我想射命丸小姐应该有兴趣的。 ” 臾看向文的眼神满怀期待， “ 呐呐，怎么样呢？ ”

 

“ 啊哈哈 ……” 文干巴巴地笑了笑。若真是 “ 普通人 ” 一定会断然拒绝吧，况且自己现在有更重要的事要做。

 

“ 那个啊，其实我昨天和神社的人约好了今天会再去拜访一次。你看现在时候也不早了 …… 实在抱歉没法接受你们的邀请。 ”

 

“ 呼，真是遗憾。 ” 臾意外放弃得很干脆， “ 但是回去后记得连昨天的报告一起交上来喔！ ”

 

“ 没问题。 ” 文点点头。其实别说两份了，凭她现在手上掌握的资料，一口气写个十份都不在话下。

 

正当文背过身子准备向房东们道一句 “ 再见 ” 时，突然感到背后迫近一股强烈的冲击，一个重心不稳便扑倒在及膝高的草丛里。

 

“—— ？！ ”

 

“ 嘘 ——” 压在她身上的臾用食指抵住嘴唇，小声说道： “ 抱歉抱歉，有件事不得不拜托射命丸小姐。 ”

 

文朝旁边看去，只见五月同样被臾抓着肩膀按在了草地上。即使脸上写满了愠怒和无奈，她也并未像平时那样直接出口责难。

 

臾非常警惕地盯着史料馆主体建筑的方向，文顺着她的目光看去，立刻明白了对方的用意。

 

史料馆管理员小津二郎正站在正门前，打了几个哈欠后转身开始掏出钥匙。

 

“ 小津先生又偷懒了 …… 可恶被摆了一道。 ” 听着臾的抱怨，文低声回道： “ 需要我引开他？ ”

 

“ 射命丸小姐真是聪明人！ ” 臾立刻转忧为喜， “ 等他往这边走近了请过去随便聊点什么转移注意力，我和五月就趁机躲到主屋后面去。 ”

 

看来是准备偷偷在里面呆一晚上了，原来我房东是这样的怪人？虽然心里有些无奈，但文还是笑着应允道： “ 没问题。 ”

 

* * *

稍微看了一会儿书，小津二郎便感到异常疲惫，是因为今天接待了比平时更多的访客，还是因为说了太多话？他挠挠脑袋，望了眼墙上的挂钟： “ 四点二十 ……”

 

“ 应该不会有人来了。 ” 他伸了个懒腰，起身开始整理馆内的布置。

 

花了十分钟左右打理清楚后，他满意地拍拍手，取下挂在管理室里的提包和外褂，准备提前下班。

 

其实也算不上提前，虽然对外称是五点闭馆，但实际时间完全取决于管理员自己。若当天读书太过入迷，也有迟一两小时才闭馆的情况。

 

只是绝大多数时候都会像今天，不至于太过分地提前半小时走人。

 

他站在入口处的展示墙前，又默默凝视了几秒，轻轻叹口气后便转过了身子。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 刚踏出史料馆便听到远处传来一声闷响，小津疑惑地四下张望起来。

 

没有发现异状，他摇摇头，仔细锁好正门后往旁边的草坪走去。

 

算是每日例行在闭馆后巡查一遍，与其说是规定，不如说是自己这么多年养成的习惯。

 

“ 啊，小津先生！ ” 背后突然传来熟悉的问候，小津二郎猛地回头，有些惊讶地看着刚刚和自己聊了许久的黑发女子。

 

什么时候在那儿的？完全不记得刚刚锁门的时候有他人的气息，小津差点忍不住发声询问。

 

就好像对方瞬间出现在了背后，不知为何隐隐有点不寒而栗。

 

“ 射、射命丸小姐啊 …… 没想到您还在这里 ……” 管理员尽力回复着镇定。

 

唔，速度太快吓到他了？文意识到对方的样子有点不太对，但刻意毫无察觉地笑着点点头，她指了指和墓园相反方向的ミシャグジ神社道： “ 因为和您聊到的缘故，就想着再来看看。 ”

 

“ 那个神社 ……” 小津差不多变回了平时淡漠的样子，沉声说道， “ 有着和墙上兽头里寄宿的同样的东西，不过也是理所当然的吧。 ”

 

“ 这也是东风谷小姐告诉您的吗？ ”

 

“……” 稍微沉默了一会儿，小津叹了口气， “ 有点后悔和你说了太多无关的事。 ”

 

文脸上挂着的笑容依然未变： “ 怎么会，这都是对我的调查极为重要的信息。但如果您实在介意的话，就恕我多言了。 ”

 

文边说着，余光边悄悄移到小津身后的方向，只见两位少女正蹑手蹑脚地朝史料馆主屋后面走去。

 

“ 嘛 ……” 小津完全没注意到文的举动，似乎一瞬间沉浸在了思考中， “ 虽然我大多数情况下会刻意避开谈论那些事，但扯到神社的时候，果然一点办法都没有。 ”

 

“ 老实说，之前给你说的那些气话虽然确实是我内心的真实想法，但我有时也会质疑它们的正确性。 ”

 

“ 您是指东风谷家的改变和现任风祝的事情吗？ ”

 

小津没有否认，看向ミシャグジ神社破败的神龛框架，自语般说道： “ 原本我以为，纱夜一定会因为这件事大受打击。你想，从小就被期待着继承神社，作为下一任风祝接受着教育，辛苦进行神事相关的修行，却在十八岁的时候突然被剥夺了这一切，是多么的残酷 ……”

 

“ 所以当我第一次得知此事时，就被困惑愤怒充斥了内心。为纱夜感到不公，甚至一度担心她的精神状况。 “

 

“ 就这样轻轻松松地夺走了他人的未来，那个女人简直和恶魔无异。 ” 小津的嘴角不禁有些颤抖，回忆着往事的同时语气也变得沉重起来。

 

“ 但是 ……” 他停顿了一下，脸上的表情变得复杂， “ 恰恰和我所想相反，纱夜不仅坦然接受了这一切，她那时的样子，看起来相当的 ……”

 

再度变得沉默，好半天小津才异常艰难地吐出最后两个单字： “…… 解脱。 ”

 

“……” 稍微带着敷衍情绪听管理员讲述的文不免有些皱眉，看到两位房东还差几步就大功告成，她连忙收回了注意力。

 

小津闭上眼，没有停顿地继续： “ 那时候我才知道，纱夜其实早就厌倦了冠上 ‘ 风祝 ’ 二字的人生。 ”

 

“ 出生起就被决定了的未来，在她眼里并不是件幸福的事。但是，因为她很温柔，纱夜从未质疑过自己被期待的一切。 ”

 

“‘ 诚如父亲大人所说，诚如神明大人所愿 ’ ，她常常讲这样的话。 ”

 

……

 

突的，文受到了极大冲击。

 

那句话她在哪里听过，准确说，她听过一句极为相似的话。

 

大脑和心口同时不知为何产生了一股痛感，令文甚至有些喘不上气。

 

悲伤、怜悯、不解，混合起来的复杂情感搅动着她的记忆源流。

 

啊啊，我想起来了。

 

我想起来了， “ 她 ” 也说过一样的话。

 

那也是 “ 她 ” 经常挂在嘴边的句子：

 

“ 诚如神奈子大人所说，诚如诹访子大人所说。 ”

 

“……” 一时间文几乎有点控制不住脸上的表情，但对方似乎仍沉浸在自己的回忆中： “ 若那个女人没有出现的话，纱夜也不会变成现在这样吧。 ”

 

“ 像现在这样，作为一名普通的理科研究员在大学里工作。可以随心所欲地做自己喜欢的事情。 ”

 

“ 但是，令我介怀的还有另一件事 ……” 他努力组织着话语，视线稍有飘忽地说道： “ 纱夜她 …… 不知为什么非常执着于那个女人带来的小孩 ……”

 

“ 也不知道她们什么时候遇到的，打从那天起纱夜就像孩子的母亲一样跑去神社照料她。即便现在快四十岁的人了，也从未考虑过自己的婚姻或是家庭。 ”

 

“ 实话说，要是哪天纱夜真有了结婚的打算，她向夫家提出把那孩子接过去一起抚养我都不会意外。 ” 小津有些烦躁地摩挲起下巴， “ 一个毫无血缘关系的，身世成谜的小孩，您说是怎样的魔力吸引了纱夜呢？这真是令人百思不得其解。 ”

 

东风谷纱夜一定是和现任风祝以及早苗都牵扯很深的人啊 …… 之前只是有采访她的兴趣，但现在看必须得把她列入下一步采访的计划中了。文暗自思考着，忍不住默默草拟起针对东风谷纱夜的采访问题。

 

“ 但是，看到纱夜幸福的样子，我有时觉得或许这样也好。 ”

 

“ 即使这样，我还是总忍不住为她感到遗憾。毕竟十八年的努力和期望，怎么可以那么轻易地放弃 ……”

 

“ 小津先生。 ” 沉默良久的文发话了， “ 若东风谷小姐享受着当下的幸福的话，也没什么不好吧？ ”

 

“ 毕竟现在，是她自己选择的人生啊。 ”

 

“ 我 ……” 小津二郎一时哑然，他看了看文，旋即低下头，自嘲般笑道： “ 哈哈哈 …… 我啊，果然只是个胆小鬼 ……”

 

“ 同时，还是个相当自私的家伙 ……”

 

“ 结果还是和您说了太多无聊的事，但这样感觉也不坏。 ”

 

他摆了摆手： “ 记得你还要去神社吧？太晚上山的话路会不好走的，快去吧。 ”

 

“…… 嗯，谢谢您。 ” 确认房东们已藏好，收到了臾伸出的 “OK” 手势后，文也不打算多做停留。

 

“ 如果有新问题的话我会再来打扰的。 ” 文的职业性笑容毫无瑕疵。

 

“ 知道了。 ” 小津背过身子，慢慢朝后方的墓园走去。

 

文也转身步向大门，未多看一眼那小小阴暗的神社。

 

彼时，秋日的斜阳染红了大地，两人长长的影子拖曳着，朝着各自的方向稳稳前行。

 

* * *

 

“ 御落祭 ……”

 

果攥着祭事表，无声默念起那三个字。

 

她对这个祭事毫无概念，而询问少女不出意料地没有得到回答。

 

“ 文的话，或许知道 …… ？ ” 她想到自己的同伴，但很快就有点生气地摇摇头， “ 啧，她连今天去哪儿都没告诉我。 ”

 

下意识地翻出念写相机，果看了眼屏幕： “ 下午三点零五分，意外地在神社耗了不少时间。 ”

 

因为风祝不在神社，几乎没有得到什么有用的消息。现在只有乖乖打道回府吗？果揉揉太阳穴，再度为自己的运气不佳叹了口气。

 

“ 哦呀，小早苗有朋友来神社了吗？ ”

 

“ 诶 ……”

 

果回头看向连接神社鸟居的山路，只见一位女性正踏着台阶往上，右手提着一个纸袋，空着的左手则幅度很大地招起来。

 

“ 啊！纱夜阿姨！ ” 绿发少女眼前一亮，完全不见了沉郁的气质。

 

她快步小跑到女子身旁，发自内心的喜悦之情溢于言表。

 

“ 之前明明说好中午就能到，我还以为您今天不来了 ……” 少女脸上泛起红晕，话语里与其说是抱怨，不如说是 “ 总算等到了 ” 的安心感。

 

“ 抱歉，抱歉，今天路上稍微有点堵车。真的，学研的会议一结束我就立刻出发了。但是没关系，我有给小早苗准备补偿喔！ ”

 

女子举起手里的纸袋轻轻晃了晃，笑容灿烂地说道： “ 锵锵！这是从东京带回的点心喔。还是小早苗最喜欢的口味！ ”

 

“ 刚好是今天的限定品，我多买了一些呢。 ”

 

“ 呜哇 ——”

 

即使隔着一些距离，果也能体味到少女那快要哭出来的兴奋。看着两人有说有笑的样子，果一时有点难以置信现在看到的少女和刚才是同一个人。

 

不同于昨天和文聊天的模样，现在的东风谷早苗显然更无拘无束。不过想想也能理解，这位被称为 “ 纱夜 ” 的女性应该是她的熟人。

 

女子一头黑色长发，打扮成熟，年龄应该有三十来岁。圆圆的脸蛋仍带着几分稚气，尤其和早苗谈笑的模样甚至会让人误以为是正值青春的高中生。

 

两人不多会儿走了上来，女子热情地和果打起了招呼： “ 您好，听小早苗说您是刚来这里的参拜客？ ”

 

果笑着点点头，一时却有些犯难怎么接话。直接说句再见就走人？倒也不是不行，毕竟自己和她们只是一面之缘的陌生人。

 

结果还没等她整理出告辞的话语，女子率先开了口： “ 要一起享用茶点吗？如果您有空的话？ ”

 

要说没兴趣一定是骗人的，但想到自己刚刚对少女捏造了借口离开，果不禁有些烦恼。

 

“ 唔 ……” 一旁的少女明显想要说点什么，但话到嘴边也吞了回去。

 

考虑到我的借口也不好邀请么？可按她今天和昨天的言谈推断，就算是陌生的访客也想一起聊聊天的吧。

 

还真是糟糕，我今天果然很倒霉！果又在心里恨恨地悲叹了一句。

 

“ 我说呀 ——” 明显察觉到不对劲，女子干脆地打破了沉默，左臂自然地架到早苗肩膀上， “ 招待参拜客应该是神社的份内事哦。 ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 抱歉 ……” 有人解围反倒是松了口气，少女连道歉的样子都自然了不少。

 

“ 因为小早苗比较害羞，由我来招待也没问题，嘿嘿。 ” 她朝果露出爽朗的笑容， “ 如何？ ”

 

“ 真是打扰了！ ” 没有拒绝的理由，姬海棠果充满感激地鞠了一躬。

 

 

结果又回到了那个庭院。

 

三人围坐于紧靠外廊的房间里，作为隔断的和纸门推开后，内外空间便贯为一体，庭院景致也尽收眼中。

 

摆上案桌和茶水，顿时有了秋日赏枫的雅兴。

 

“ 配上点心，简直完美！ ” 女子恰当好处地感叹了一句。她从纸袋中拿出三个盒子，小心地放到桌上。

 

刚刚和两人交换了姓名，果这才知道女子的全名为 “ 东风谷纱夜 ” 。

 

她问起两人是否是亲戚，却得到了否定的回答。

 

“ 至于我和小早苗的关系，稍微有点复杂。 ” 纱夜一边将盒子和餐具整齐码到每人面前，一边继续着讲述。

 

“ 告诉姬海棠小姐应该没问题？ ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 毕竟当年亲身经历了那件事的大家多少都知道。 ” 早苗没有要求隐瞒， “ 虽然对外风祝大人会把自己介绍成 ‘ 东风谷氏的血裔 ’ ，把纱夜阿姨的经历挪用过去就是了。 ”

 

“ 我呢，十八年前本来是这里的下一任风祝，小早苗说的 ‘ 那件事 ’ 就是当年的风祝继承仪式。 ” 女子笑容不变地说出了令果很是惊讶的内容。

 

“ 咦，但是现在的风祝 ……”

 

“ 是呢，正是因为她的突然介入，当时的仪式并没有举行。 “

 

“ 而我的父亲，十八年前的东风谷当家，时任守矢神社的风祝，在见证了她的神力并与其进行一次秘密交谈后，将我的继承资格直接过继了出去。 ”

 

果这才意识到神社的事情远比自己想象的复杂。

 

“ 那纱夜小姐你 ……” 为了不混淆两人的姓名，果被建议直接用名字称呼。

 

“ 理所当然地成为一名普通人咯。 ” 没有遗憾和沮丧，名为纱夜的女子笑得非常淡然。

 

“ 我知道的，外人觉得我应该受到很大打击才对。是呢，刚开始我也有很震惊啦 ……” 开始回想起往事，女子的视线不自觉下移到升腾着白气的茶杯上， “ 不过我马上就意识到，这可能并非是件坏事。 ”

 

“‘ 可以随心所欲地做自己想做的事情 ’ ，对那时的我来说不啻于一生的奢望。而撇下神社的职责便是唯一的办法。 ”

 

“ 若没有她的出现，我想我也会像其他东风谷的前辈们一样，谨听着父亲和神明的话语，在神社里度过一生吧。 ”

 

纱夜轻轻地诉说着，不由地偏头望向外面的庭院。

 

虽然小巧，但是极尽了造园的要素和手法，说是人造的一方天地也不为过。

 

“ 我以前也喜欢到这里的外廊，可以盯着那庭院看一整天哦。哈哈可能有点奇怪吧。 ” 女子有些不好意思地用手托起腮帮。

 

这话 …… 好像哪里听过？果注意到坐在自己对面的绿发少女沉默着低下头。她一副没怎么在听的模样，手上摆弄起包装甜点的纸盒。

 

“ 呜啊 —— ！秋季限定的枫叶款栗子千层！ ” 锐三角形状的蛋糕切面展现着无数细密的横向纹理，被散出甜香的奶油染成了纯粹的白色。顶部则是一层黄色的栗子酥皮，边缘的阔面以白色奶皮打底，承托着一双白玉团子和两枚色泽明艳的枫叶菓子。

 

非常独到的和洋相融的风味。

 

“ 说到秋天就是枫叶和栗子了。 ” 纱夜笑着感慨道， “ 小早苗一直都有好好打理外面的红枫呢。 ”

 

“ 因为它们真的很美啊 ……” 少女用叉子切下一角蛋糕，脸上充满着单纯的幸福之情。

 

“ 好吃！果然 Yarbs 的蛋糕最棒了！ ”

 

“ 慢慢吃，不要噎着了。 ” 纱夜看向早苗的目光很是慈爱。时不时还递上纸巾，嘱咐对方擦掉粘在嘴角的奶油。虽然好几次都试图直接上手帮少女处理，但都被早苗有些害羞的 “ 我也不是小孩子了 ” 的话语拒绝。

 

看着两人相处的样子，实在很难想象她们没有亲属关系。年龄上来说可以作为母女，但似乎交谈的方式更像是姐妹？

 

果一边享用着自己的那份甜点，一边静静注视着眼前颇有些温馨的画面。

 

“ 那之后纱夜小姐是怎么和早苗小姐认识的呢？ ”

 

“ 继续刚才说的，同样是十八年前，得到了继承权的现任风祝入驻神社后，没过多久就把小早苗带来了。 ”

 

“ 带来了 …… ？ ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 其实小早苗的身世除了她没有人清楚。 ” 纱夜一直活泼的语气突然变得沉重起来，她有些介怀地看了眼早苗。

 

“ 纱夜阿姨，我没关系哟。 ” 沉浸于品尝甜品的早苗毫不在意地说道。

 

“ 啊啊 ……” 纱夜微不可见地小吐一口气，继续道， “ 名义上她声称早苗是自己的女儿，法律上也是早苗的监护人，但我们都清楚她们应该是没有血缘关系的。 ”

 

“ 诶 ……”

 

“ 因为母亲是不会那样和女儿相处的。 ” 纱夜用手包住茶杯，面色变得稍微有点凝重。

 

“ 她从第一天现身起就戴着一副面具，就算是早苗，也没见过她真正的样子。 ”

 

“ 要说的话，她确实是个神秘的人。拿到继承权后，不仅辞掉了父亲那时的所有神职人员，还取消了不少面向公众的大型祭典。 ”

 

“ 嘛 …… 虽然我自 ‘ 那件事 ’ 后也没见过她几次就是了 ……” 纱夜语气略有减弱，随后疑惑开口道： “ 并且只让早苗以 ’ 风祝大人 ‘ 称呼她，这不是很奇怪吗 …… 很难想象让这样的人养育小孩会是什么结果 ……”

 

早苗仍沉默地吃着蛋糕，但动作明显慢了下来，脸上轻松的表情也不如开始时明显。

 

“ 抱歉，一定让小早苗有了不好的回忆吧 ……”

 

“ 那么小时候的事早就忘了 …… 况且，不是有纱夜阿姨在吗？就算这样，我也相当幸福了 …… 嘿嘿。 ” 少女脸上很快露出单纯的笑容，那样子反而像是在安慰纱夜一样。

 

“ 小早苗果然很温柔呢。 ” 纱夜神情略有舒展， “ 第一次遇见小早苗是我去东京上大学后的事，即便现任风祝不怎么欢迎我们这些前代相关者，我也会依着习惯在回老家的时候去神社参拜。 ”

 

“ 那个周末我回到诹访，像往常一样去到神社，参拜完后稍微有些怀念起这个园子，便想着沿外廊走进来看看。 ”

 

“ 虽然现任风祝给人印象冷淡神秘，但毕竟这里是我生活了十八年的地方，当时丝毫没有贸然进入会打扰对方生活的自觉。 ”

 

“ 结果一路走进来后发现她坐在外廊边沿，仔细一看，怀里竟还抱着一个婴儿。 ”

 

“ 我因为过于惊讶稍微弄出了一点动静，老实讲那时她侧头看过来的样子还是让我感到了一丝害怕。戴着面具的她到底是怎样的表情呢？我实在无从得知。 ”

 

“ 结果她只是盯着我看了一会儿，好半天才开口说： ‘ 要抱抱看吗？ ’ 哇，当时我也只是个十八岁的大学生而已诶，见这个寡言的人突然讲出这样的话，一下子就愣在了那里。 ”

 

纱夜忍不住笑了起来，明明刚刚还在埋怨那个风祝的奇怪教育方式，现在聊到和她的回忆时却变得宽容许多。

 

“ 那个婴儿当然就是小早苗了。 ” 纱夜的表情变得非常温柔， “ 等我回过神来时，怀里已然传来了一阵轻轻的呼吸声。那一瞬间的感觉真的相当奇妙，哈哈，怎么说呢 ……”

 

她突然变得有些不好意思，圆圆的脸蛋染上了些许红晕： “ 那一瞬间啊，我有种好像是这个孩子的母亲的感觉。 ”

 

“ 小小的手脚，稚嫩的脸蛋，明明是第一次见，却意外地有种非常熟悉的感觉。 ”

 

“ 我小心翼翼地抱着她，这才知道婴儿的襁褓竟如此温暖。 ”

 

“ 我不禁有些烦恼应该怎么做，要像电视里看到的那样给婴儿哼点曲子吗？但岂不是会吵醒她？还是应该像那位风祝一样静静坐在廊子边看风景？我脑子里简直像爆炸了一样，说不清是高兴还是紧张。 ”

 

“ 结果在我犹豫不定时，小早苗突然睁开眼睛，冲我笑了一下。哈哈，您不知道我当时的心情，真的是 ‘ 嘭 ——’ 地一下手足无措了起来。 ”

 

“ 纱夜阿姨 …… 太难为情了 ……” 静静在一边听着的早苗早已满脸通红。即便很害羞，她也并未阻止纱夜的回忆。

 

“ 抱歉，抱歉 ……” 纱夜脸上慈爱的笑容越发灿烂， “ 也正是那个刹那，我突然有了想要养育这个孩子的冲动。 ”

 

“ 那真是突然冒出的，非常不可思议的想法。即便我尚不清楚现任风祝后来的教育方式，除了莫名泛滥的母爱，我突然有种 ‘ 不能把小孩交给那样的人养大 ’ 的奇怪正义感。 ”

 

“ 其实我啊，在那之前一直都是个没什么主见的人。认定了一辈子就这样交给了神社，所有事情按照父亲和神明的意思规规矩矩地去完成就好。 ”

 

“ 而遇到小早苗后，我做出了人生中第一次属于自己的选择。 ”

 

“ 想要让这个孩子幸福快乐地长大 —— 如此单纯的愿望。 ”

 

人类间的情感真是奇妙。既有凶狠残酷不择手段的一面，也有甘于奉献的无私之爱。

 

“ 相当令人感动的故事。 ” 果多少被这温馨的氛围感染，发自肺腑地感慨道， “ 还有美味的栗子蛋糕和园子的美景，实在太感谢二位的招待了。 ”

 

“ 哪里哪里，我多少也算半个神社的人，这样的待客之道是应该的。 ” 纱夜谦虚地摇摇头。

 

“ 不过您如果常来神社的话，为什么说和现在的风祝没有见过几次？ ” 果察觉到不太对劲的地方，没作多想便问了出来。

 

“ 嗯 …… 这个嘛 ……” 纱夜的表情变得有些为难。

 

“…… 如果不方便说的话无视我就好，抱歉。 ” 意识到似乎问出了不太妥当的问题，果连忙道歉。

 

“…… 那不是纱夜阿姨的错 ……” 早苗突然插话道，她脸上的表情很快变回了果之前见过的样子。

 

如被什么束缚一般的寂寞神色。

 

“ 大概是因为我 …… 我知道的 ……” 少女的声音逐渐转低， “ 风祝大人没有理由故意躲着纱夜阿姨才对 …… ，一定是 …… 一定是 ……”

 

“ 一定是早苗总不自觉做一些违背风祝大人意愿的事才会这样 ……” 少女握住叉子的手颤抖起来，自语的腔调极为苦涩。

 

“ 不对 …… 我只是在遵循自己的内心行动。不管受到怎样的对待都没所谓的，小早苗根本不需要自责。 ” 纱夜温柔地握住早苗的手，转而有些歉意地看向果： “ 让您见笑了。 ”

 

“ 啊啊，都怪我问了多余的话，真的很抱歉！ ” 果异常羞愧地低下头，恨不得立马向对方行一个跪拜礼谢罪。

 

“ 不过我总觉得，她应该有什么特殊的理由才会做这些事 ……” 纱夜的目光又投向室外的园子，那里红枫翕动、风景正好。

 

“ 虽然很多人在背后对她指指点点，可我认为她本性不坏。 ” 不知是对着果在诉说，还是单纯地喃喃自语，纱夜略有些自嘲道， “ 我总被人说喜欢盲目把事情往好的方面想，或许真是如此。 ”

 

“ 但是，要是她不遵守那个承诺的话，就算只有我也要带小早苗离开这里 ……”

 

不等果开口询问，纱夜自顾自继续道： “ 她说完成了仪式之后，早苗便可以去做任何想做的事。不管是离开神社，还是离开诹访。 “

 

“ 这是 ……” 果的手不由自主地插入衣兜，抓紧了刚刚在神社获得的祭事表。

 

“ 仪式便是下周四的御落祭。 ” 好像是注视着庭院以外的方向，纱夜轻轻地吐出了那几个字。

 

在时间凝固般的瞬间，果只觉得人造园子里的一切都显得虚幻起来。

 

* * *

往山上没走几步，文便有了奇怪的感觉。

 

明明是和昨天一样的山路，景物毫无二致，但环境的氛围有种异样感。

 

安静，过于安静了。

 

是失去了生灵气息般的死寂。

 

文回头望向下方的台阶，黑暗已然将其上映射的夕阳余晖一点点吞噬。她摇摇头，毅然继续朝着山上前进。

 

已经决定了去见她，绝不可以退缩！

 

山间的林木随着清风摇动，发出了极小的摩挲声。文不自觉地放慢了脚步，远不如前日踏阶而上的轻松。

 

然而越往上，空气中弥漫的死寂感越发强烈。文作为妖怪的直觉被调动起来，深红的眸子随即变得锐利。

 

除了自己的脚步声，曾经听到的鸟啭虫鸣不复存在，草木的动静都变得极其细微。

 

文抬头仰望，无机质的石阶仍循着记忆中的模样蜿蜒而上，两旁的树木则被夜色染得漆黑。天幕由厚厚的云层遮蔽，今天并不是观赏月亮和星星的好时候。

 

这时，她隐隐察觉山道旁的树林里似乎有什么动静。文带着几分警觉慢慢走过去，借着自己还算优秀的夜视能力，确定源头来自前方较高的草丛，里面传出颇有些烦杂的 “ 簌簌 ” 声。

 

“ 这是 ……” 如回应了文的预感般，在她踏出第一步的同时，草丛里藏着的什么东西瞬时四散开来。

 

顷刻间，几百条白蛇无中生有般蜂涌而出。

 

“ ！ ——” 文马上操纵风的力量上浮到半空，而在她扩大的视野里，白蛇蔓延爬行的景象更为触目惊心。

 

除了山道的硬质地面以外，瞬时间一大片山头全被蠕动着的白蛇填满。仿佛被一种无形之力引导，它们密密麻麻地穿行在山林间，初看杂乱无章，但确乎是在朝着某一个主要方向游走。

 

很快，它们逐渐离开了刚才文站着的地方。

 

虽然心中升起了对未知事件的危机预感，文仍不敢怠慢地立即依照白蛇移动的方向低空飞行。

 

空气里逐渐有了白蛇们制造出的令人嫌恶的摩擦声，它们好像并没有察觉到文的存在，如提线之物般无视周遭、毫不犹豫地快速前行。

 

和泄矢神操纵的那些有点类似，但是看起来数量更多、力量更强。文忍不住和自己交手过的那些白蛇比较，很快便怀疑背后吸引这些蛇的应该不是那位神明。

 

稍微跟踪了几分钟，文发现白蛇们的行动轨迹已大大偏离了通向神社的山道。她稍稍犹豫了一秒，但很快还是选择继续跟着它们。

 

这种发生在山上的异状多少和那个神社脱不了干系！

 

文提高几分警惕，倾斜着身子，在垂直距离蛇群两米左右的范围内飞行。她收敛着背上的羽翼，尽量让自己隐蔽在黑夜中。

 

山间的树木生长得极为无序而密集，可供穿梭的空隙一眼看去根本无从得知。但对幻想乡最速的射命丸文来说完全不是问题，她时刻保持着几毫米的擦身距离，用人类肉眼难以捕捉的速度掠过扭曲繁复的枝桠，在夜色中留下一道道红色残影。

 

终于在幻想乡以外的地方重拾如呼吸一般寻常的飞行经验，文的情绪不免高涨起来。

 

蛇群愈来愈躁动，速度随着不断加强的 “ 簌簌 ” 声逐渐变快。本是暗淡无光的蛇眼慢慢透出细微的血红，在黑暗的环境中点点闪烁。文很快联想到永远亭月兔的那双遍染着极致疯狂的红眼。

 

而这些白蛇的眼，充满的不仅是疯狂，还有难以言述的深深恶意。理智早已被剥夺，空洞的瞳孔中反映的尽是嗜血、杀虐、邪异。

 

文皱了皱眉，意识到熟悉的嫌恶感又一次在内心聚集。这不正是那些兽头上散发的气息吗？

 

可比起那些死物，眼前这些争先恐后游动的白蛇还会泄出不断增多的狂气，对旁观者的精神都能施加一定压力。文在注意到它们的变异后都不知不觉提升了飞行高度。

 

“ 啧 ……” 文不满地砸了砸嘴。这种时候作为妖怪的自己反而处于了不妙的境地。比起人类，空气里弥漫的狂气对妖怪的冲击更明显。

 

就好像满月时的情况，狂气虽然能够增强妖怪的力量，但反过来也会导致理智的丧失。虽然满月的时候忍到第二天就能恢复，但现在这情况会导致怎样的后果实在难说。

 

是ミシャグジ神吗？文回想着和史料馆管理员的对话，立刻推断出造成眼前情景的始作俑者。

 

可是，如果推论正确的话，比起没多少力量残存的泄矢神，可能是她一体二面的ミシャグジ神不该有这样高出许多的神力。

 

难道他们其实是各自独立存在的神明？但从ミシャグジ神社规模看，恐怕获得的信仰只有前者的万分之一。所以这力量到底是 ……

 

文的思绪不禁略有滞涩，她很快联想到另一件事。

 

如果这些蛇和兽头们具有相似的气息，那么会和御头祭有关吗？

 

可这也未免太巧了吧，刚刚和别人谈论了相关内容下一步就立刻遇上了现场表演？

 

但或许也不是巧合，自己因为遇上幻想乡的异变而来到外界，这个时间点附近必然会有许多潜在联系的事件发生。

 

突然，蛇群的躁动再度变得剧烈，它们催生的狂气浓度同样爆裂般增长。文不得不再次拉开距离，攀升至某些古木一半的高度，距离地面大概十几米。

 

一种不言而喻的狂乱感冲击而来，头部渐起一阵疼痛，文忍不住用手狠狠抓挠起发丝，极力压抑着内心不断升腾的恶念。

 

“ 放大内心的阴暗面吗 …… 恐怕这就是那个祟神的力量之一 ……” 她喃喃自语，却觉得每多思考一秒头痛的症状就加深一分。

 

可恶 …… 难道要在这里放弃吗？

 

天狗射命丸文虽然热衷引发事端，但并不是蛮勇无谋之辈。尤其是预感到身处险境时，往往当机立断、见好就收。

 

现在立即返回，往神社的方向逃走应该来得及。文用留存下来的理智导出结论，当下准备使用木叶隐身术。

 

而仿佛在回应她的决断般，刹那间，千万条白蛇同时安静了下来。

 

与其说是安静，更像是时间凝固了一样。它们停留在上一秒的动作里，仿佛成了不具生气的雕塑。血红的眸子纷纷失了色泽，恢复成普通的模样。

 

“ 什 ……” 文猛然感受到刚刚还尤为强烈的狂气随着蛇群的静止而瞬间平息。她眨了眨眼，似乎忘记了逃走的打算。

 

文小心飞近了一些，远远看到那一大片蛇群的前方似乎站着个人。

 

还未等她看清状况，一股汹涌的裹挟着刺鼻味道的气浪迎面而来。

 

“ 这是 ……” 虽然不如白狼天狗，但同样对自己的五感有自信的鸦天狗也不会搞错。

 

那正是血的气味。

 

“ ！ ——” 文只觉比方才更强烈的狂气瞬间爆发，与此同时，沉静了数秒的蛇群突然又恢复了动作。

 

它们迅速行动起来，不出几秒就整齐地围成一个巨大的圆，在中心处留出了足够的空地。然后引颈向上，血口大张，紫信伸展，齐刷刷摆出相同的姿势。

 

紧接着，如启动装置再度解锁般，蛇眼的血红之光一个接一个地亮起。从内圈到外圈，顺时针轮转。

 

“ 嘶嘶嘶嘶 ——”

 

“ 嘶嘶嘶嘶 ——”

 

令人精神躁狂的蛇语一并响起，盖过了周围环境中其他所有声音。

 

这短短数秒的异状造出的狂气如炸弹般在方圆几百米内引爆，来不及逃走的文首当其冲。她操纵风的力量瞬间失控，下一秒便向地面直直坠落。

 

“ 咳 ……” 撞向地面的冲击带来的痛感反而让文从狂气中挣脱少许。毕竟是身体素质优秀的天狗，从这样的高处坠落也仅受了些皮肉伤。

 

即便如此，现在裸露在外的皮肤也没有几处是完好的了，浑身上下多是血液混着泥土的污渍。

 

“ 还真是狼狈啊 ……” 文苦涩地自嘲起来。

 

她略有些踉跄地翻身站起，用手背抹了抹脸上划痕渗出的鲜血，随后直直望向前方。

 

文坠落的地方离蛇群的中心稍有距离，甚至落地时还砸死了好几条钉在原地的白蛇。如此骚动却并未影响其余同类，它们维持着狂信徒一般的姿态，眸光血红如炬。

 

而在蛇群围绕的中心，文看到了她。

 

现任守矢神社的风祝，东风谷纱阳。

 

“……” 没有多少惊讶可言，当猜到目前的状况和御头祭有关时，文已然有了心理准备。

 

那风祝戴着一副纯白的面具，仅有眼睛位置切出两道细长的开口。和早苗相似的绿色长发于背后以檀纸包裹束起，头戴绳结编织、配有金属装饰的前天冠，身披浅色鹤松纹千早，下着带白色圆点和条状图形的青色袴。

 

而在她的四周，旋即又有多个血红眸光亮起。那不是来自白蛇，而是同样整齐摆成一圈圈环形的新鲜兽头。

 

地上层染的血迹随着红光的映射凸显出来，自兽头渗出的鲜血不断汩汩流出，如溪流般分叉、交汇，毫无止息地向外扩散。

 

途经的草木迅速枯萎变黑，小一点的顷刻粉碎成屑，高大乔木则自根部蔓延出诡异奇特的红色花纹，沿着那纹路一道道裂口展开，十几米高的大树数秒内便崩解倒塌。

 

林木茂盛的山麓仿佛被铲秃了一块，间或有少量未被血河侵染的植物苟存。

 

棕色的泥土混合着恶臭而艳丽的鲜红，在极黑的夜里散发着邪虐之光。

 

继而血之河碰触到仍在发出 “ 嘶嘶 ” 疯语的白蛇，它们同样变得通体漆黑、身上爬满红色花纹。接着，一股肉眼可见的不祥黑烟从体表升腾起来。

 

“ 啪擦 ——”“ 啪擦 ——”“ 啪擦 ——”

 

蛇体依次爆开，碎成无机质般的粉尘。而析出的黑烟则向中心的兽头奔袭而去，落于其上后便很快消散无踪。

 

“ 啪擦 ——”“ 啪擦 ——”“ 啪擦 ——”

 

蛇群以越来越快的速度崩解，带着恶臭的血腥味愈来愈浓，愈来愈近。

 

眼见那血之奔流就快蔓延到自己脚下，文再度尝试操纵起风。但她稍微乘风而起了一米的高度，就立刻因为不受控制的力量而落回地面。

 

“…… 怎么会？！ ” 她觉察到刚刚那波狂气冲击的威力远比自己想象得厉害。

 

与此同时，随着那股鲜红邪异的迫近，自身的妖力似乎也在快速流失。

 

“ 妖力掠夺者 …… 嘁 ……” 文感情复杂地吐了口气。这是幻想乡的守矢风祝用过的符卡之一，妖力被呼呼吸走的强力招数令她至今难忘。

 

而现在的那位风祝，正远远立于蛇群簇拥的中心。没有言语、没有表情，亦没有动作。

 

像是被白蛇们以怪异之姿顶礼膜拜的神明般，居高临下、不含感情地注视着它们逐个崩解。

 

—— 这便是满含祟神之恶的祭祀现场。

 

在血河即将浸染至脚下时，文猛地高高弹起，以树木坚实的枝干为落脚点，在林间快速跳跃，尽可能不落地地向圆圈外围移动。

 

此时，守矢的风祝也有了行动。

 

她慢慢扬起右臂，划出一道优雅的弧线。紧握着的洁白御币随袖口的振动展露出来，其上细长的流苏高高飞舞。

 

随后左手也以交叉的轨迹抬起，只见其中握有一柄神乐铃。她移步侧身，微微颔首，铜黄的铃铛举过头顶，发出清脆的 “ 叮铃铃 ” 声。

 

这响动和远未止息的白蛇嘶语融为一体，本是神圣庄严的神舞之乐，此刻却成了那狂气之音的催化剂。

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

血河的流速再度加快，一个个本是白蛇占据的地方纷纷爆出黑色的粉尘烟花。

 

随着蛇群数量的减少，邪异的嘶嘶声应当减弱。但那由神乐铃发出的极富节奏的响声，反而令疯狂的音色不断增强。

 

风祝的舞步缓慢优雅，乘着周围辐射开的猩红之光，洁白的千早振袖似乎都染上了几分难以言状的色彩。

 

如隔离开的神之领域，唯有她站立的那方小小空地保持着原有模样。几圈舞步过后，她重又伏低身子，低举着神乐铃，手腕固定一处地抖动起来。

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

远超之前的强烈声响震颤起空气，血之河也汹涌得几乎要掀起波浪。

 

“ 可恶！ ” 文低声怒吼，她已然在被那可以吞噬一切生灵的鲜红之物穷追不舍。

 

妖力流失的速度也愈来愈快，文的危机预感不禁疯狂响起警报。

 

“ 不可以放弃！ ” 自我暗示般在心里大喊起来。文调整着呼吸，头脑清醒地快速计算林间跳跃的路线。

 

按理说应该有边界才对，但是还有多久才能到？这山间密集的树木堪比迷途竹林，并且在后方邪物的追逐之下，文只能靠直觉行事。

 

她尝试通过风祝制造的铃声判断方向，但那声音似乎从四面八方而来，根本寻不得轨迹。

 

并且在这种情况下，与那风祝间隔的距离根本没有时间仔细判断。从目击到她以来，文就在无暇他顾地拼命奔逃。

 

从时而透过密林缝隙看到的场面推断，文诡异地感觉自己似乎在接近圆形的中心。

 

“ 糟了，难道在她的算计中？ ” 虽然文并没有侥幸地想过不会被发现，但她逐渐意识到自己落在了蜘蛛编就的巨网之上。

 

身后树木一株接一株地轰然崩塌，文视野中那风祝舞蹈于血色圆阵间的身影却越发凸显。

 

“ 和那兔子的红眼一样的幻觉！ ” 文猛然醒悟，原来自己的方向感和距离感从一开始就被搅乱了。

 

从天上坠落的那一刻起，丢失了空中视野的自己就注定了败局！

 

该说不愧是神明之力造出的狂气吗 …… 在越发激烈的狂气冲击下，文的意识逐渐涣散。

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

“ 不行 …… 还不能 ……” 比起迫近的死亡带来的恐惧，文现在占据内心更多的是后悔之情。

 

“ 我还没有知道 …… 真相 ……” 身后血河的流动声似乎近在耳旁，文却依然在林间不停跳跃着。她的动作变得不再协调，但速度迅疾如初。

 

她鲁莽地冲过一丛丛枝桠的阻挡，后者毫不留情地撕划着衣服与身体，肌肤上的伤口越来越多，血也开始肆意地流淌。一时间，文已分不清空气中的血腥味是来自追逐者还是自己了。

 

狂气挑动着理智，视野中仿佛开始染上和那蛇群、兽头眼睛一样的颜色。

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

心中的恶意再次荡起，文那充满邪气的鲜红眸子直直盯向了蛇群圆阵的中心方向。

 

“ 杀 …… 杀了她 ……” 抑制妖怪嗜血本能的最后一道关卡急速崩坏着，文开始大口喘气，额头也渗出了细密的冷汗。

 

她的双手不住地抖动起来，但身体仍维持着高速跳跃的姿态。

 

“ 杀 …… 不行 …… 绝对要杀 …… 住口 ……” 嘴中吐出错乱而矛盾的话语，文只觉得胸口被极致的痛苦、悲伤之情填满。

 

它们与那寻求杀戮的恶意混作一团，搅得文头痛欲裂。

 

“ 不行 …… 我怎么能 ……” 文痛苦地哀嚎起来，但哪里都听不到她的声音。

 

现实的世界变得模糊，文陡然感觉不知自己身处何处。

 

突然间，视野由绝望的鲜红变成了空虚的白色。

 

一片空白的世界中，她似乎远远看到了一个人影。

 

那背对着她的少女，穿着蓝白配色的巫女服，一头绿色的长发闪耀着无法形容的光辉。

 

文努力地想要发出喊声，手也尽其所能地伸了出去。但是在自己与那身影间似乎横亘着一道无形的阻碍，她无力地疯狂地击打起那透明的墙壁。

 

可少女的身影却向远方移动起来，越来越小，越来越小。

 

她不曾回过头来看自己一眼。

 

“ 不！ ——”

 

“ 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 —— 嘶铃铃 —— 叮 ——”

 

“ 咔嚓 ——”

 

理智之线干脆地断掉了。

 

“ 杀了她！！ ”

 

绝望的嘶喊声中，射命丸文如炮弹般飞出了密林。而在她的落点前方，正是还在不断渗出鲜血的兽头阵。

 

在这 75 个整齐排列的兽头围成的圆阵中心，青色的风祝此时停止了舞蹈，静静望向从空中俯冲而下的鸦天狗。

 

“ 轰 ——”

 

黑色之烟和红色之血瞬间混合筑起的高墙将文结结实实地挡了下来，爆开了一阵震颤山体的巨响。

 

好一会儿尘土和黑烟才逐渐散去，而泛着恶臭的鲜血却因冲击四溅，如雨般落向大地。

 

风祝的衣袖不曾染上一丝污迹。

 

她低下头，沉默地看着那已经一动不动的记者。

 

若是普通人类，承受了如此冲击后早已无法保留全尸，但眼前的这家伙只是重伤昏迷了而已。

 

血雨落到她的身上，却并未将其染黑分毫。相反地，一旦接触到她的肌肤，那邪异之血析出的黑烟全都凭空消散，既没有侵入其体内，也没有回到兽头上。

 

“……”

 

看到这一幕的风祝幅度很小地收了收袖子，然后向前走去。

 

面朝下倒于地上的文此刻全身浸在了刚刚落完的血雨之中，失去了全部意识的她现在和一具尸体也没多少分别。

 

风祝来到她的面前单膝蹲下，不顾污秽的血液弄脏了自己的衣襟。

 

她伸出左手抓起文的头发，让对方的脸朝向自己。

 

“ 滴答滴答 ……” 文脸上的鲜血顺着发梢和脸庞不住滑落，有一些还沾上了风祝白色千早的袖口。

 

她的眼睛没有闭上，空洞的暗红色眸子里尽是悲伤、空虚和绝望。

 

“……”

 

洁白的御币不知何时抵上了文的喉咙。

 

顺其淌下的血液漫到风祝的手心，在她的袖口处点上艳丽的红色。

 

“ 为什么 …… 是你 ……” 隔着白色面具，声音显得不像之前那般沉稳和充满威严。

 

那是带着强烈情绪的质问。愤怒？痛苦？还是悲哀？

 

现在沉沉睡去的文并不得而知。

 

静谧的夜中，守屋山上的空旷一角，仿佛无事发生过一般陷入深深的沉寂。

 

* * *

幻想乡，妖怪山一隅。

 

在一处没有多少天狗踪迹的废弃小道附近，几百年里树木和杂草都自由肆意地生长着。

 

而稍微深入看去，在遮天蔽日的树荫之下，竟耸立着一座小小的残败鸟居。

 

这时，附近一阵龙卷凭空升起，瞬间折断了好几株矮树。树叶和草屑纷纷扬扬，如刃般锋利的风刮得地面露出一道道泥土的切口。龙卷的中心逐渐现出一个高达四丈的身影。他身着华丽的丝制山伏装，面戴一副深红近黑的天狗煞面。

 

那正是立于天狗顶点的最强者 —— 天魔。

 

他身边没有其他鸦天狗近侍，此次的出行应是私下决定的。

 

“ 啪 ——” 天魔打出一记响指，鸟居四周立刻刮起巨大的天狗风。但这明显处于天魔控制之下的狂风没有伤到那摇摇欲坠的鸟居分毫，仅仅将其周围的杂草灌木连根卷起。

 

接着他手腕一抖，那卷起的一大团草木便落到了一边，形成谷堆的样子。

 

而那鸟居之后，在一株粗壮的紫柏松下，赫然出现了一座小小的神龛。

 

它由极为简陋粗糙的石头堆成，表面爬满青苔。看起来经历了好几百年的风吹雨打，坚硬的边角呈现出严重磨损的痕迹。

 

引人注意的是，这石头神龛的正立面挂着一个小巧的红色天狗煞面。只是在时间的侵蚀之下，那红色已褪去了大半。

 

天魔只是静静站在那里，任凭夕阳的余晖让自己的巨大影子笼罩住神龛和鸟居。

 

他仿佛成了一座雕塑，不知过了多久后，吐出了一道长长的叹息。

 

又一道龙卷升起，天魔悄然隐去身姿，而那团堆成谷堆的草团又落回了原地，恰到好处地藏起了那座小小的神龛。


	7. 回响之祟

 

黑、无穷无尽的黑色。

 

好像是可以吞噬一切，甚至连光都逃不了的黑之漩涡。

 

我还活着吗？甚至发出了如此可笑的质问。

 

没有色彩、没有声音，仅余自己一人的世界。

 

精神会崩溃吗？可现在大脑里一片空白，什么都不去想的话就不会坏掉了吧。

 

心灵似乎同样的空空如也。喜怒哀乐……那到底是怎样的感觉呢？记得好久好久以前，我也是拥有过那样的东西来着。

 

我笑了起来。

 

不对，“笑”是什么？没有感情的我明明不会做出这样的事。

 

仿佛是被烙印于潜意识之中的某样东西推动着，即便没有思考，我很自然地那样做了。

 

很快，疲惫和沉重的睡意涌向了我。

 

啊啊，原来是“梦”啊。

 

我意识到了，我的脑里并非空白无物。

 

* * *

 

血，鲜红的血。我看到了一个几秒前还富有生气、衣着极为华丽的少女瞬间倒进血泊之中。

 

她的尸身落在一个白石垒砌的祭台上，后方则是一个差不多三丈高，打磨得极为光滑的巨石。巨石上横向挂有一条垂着五根流苏的稻草绳，编织手法精到且一丝不苟。

 

头戴遮住面孔的白帘帽巾，手握染血之刃的青衣男子跪下身子，换双手郑重地托起那柄铁器。他深埋起头，口里念念有词。手臂高举，任凭残余的血液顺淌而下沾污衣衫。

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

簇拥在他身后的六人齐齐摇起了某种乐器。他们身材瘦削，面色腊黄。穿着尚且干净整洁的礼服，随节奏慢慢舞蹈起来。

 

和远处围观的大部分群众比，他们已相当体面。前者明显长期营养不良，不论男女老少皆瘦骨嶙峋。已是深秋的寒冷季节，仍身着遍布补丁和破洞的粗麻布衣。

 

即便如此，他们眼里仍盛着极高的热情。看到少女倒下的瞬间，身子全都不由自主地剧烈抖动起来。口里含糊不清地碎念着什么，然后“扑通、扑通”地重重跪倒于地。

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

摇铃的六人中站得最靠前的男子扯起嗓子，声音缥缈而嘶哑地宣告道：

 

“祈求您——”

 

“祈求您——”哆嗦着身子，额头紧紧贴上泥泞地面的众人热切地随之响应。

 

“洩矢大人——”

 

“洩矢大人——”

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

又一阵清脆的铃响过后，摇铃人不再开口，后面的众人保持着虔诚的跪姿，也默契地不再发话。短暂的沉默后，跪在少女尸体前方、托举刀刃的男子用浑厚庄严的语气颂念道：

 

“请收下这纯洁之血肉——”

 

”请降下您的恩泽，赐予风调雨顺、五谷丰登——”

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

节奏更为剧烈的铃声此起彼伏，重复起之前的步骤，摇铃人带领着众人继续祷告：

 

“洩矢大人——”

 

“洩矢大人——”

 

“祈求您——”

 

“祈求您——”

 

即便弓起腰身和大声说话的力气都所剩无几，在这泛着血腥味的仪式场上，脆弱的人们将所有的身心和信仰通通倾注其中，比任何时候都要热切和诚挚。

 

那是希望，对未来的期盼和祈愿。

 

而在巨石之上，不知何时多了一个娇小身影。她衣着罕见的紫色贯头衣，内搭白色阔袖服，下裹绘有菱纹的裙裳。头戴金色宝冠，顶部于两侧各有一个眼珠样的装饰。她的头发如稻穗般金黄，鬓角处则用红色丝带绑作两股发辫。同样泛着纯粹金色的瞳孔形状竖直，有种不寻常的异样之美。

 

和沉浮于高昂情绪中的人们相比，她只是高高坐于巨石顶端，眼神里不含任何感情。

 

她默默注视着念诵祷词、匍匐于地的人们，还有那具倒伏于其正下方的少女尸体。

 

一股阴冷之风刮过，巨石上的稻草绳不住抖动。伴着摇铃人制造的“叮铃铃”响声，那娇小女子背后的阴影里陡然蔓延出数条状似巨蛇的扭曲黑影。它们迅速膨胀增大，嘴和眼窝处外溢起邪异的血红之光。臃肿的躯体弯成一道道圆弧，脑袋齐齐朝血腥味的源头靠拢过去。

 

很显然，没有一个人察觉到异状，他们仍循规蹈矩地继续着仪式。

 

黑影一头钻入少女所在的血泊中，顷刻间地上的血迹、少女尚为白皙的肌体均染上了诡异的漆黑之色。

 

“洩矢大人！——”

 

“是洩矢大人啊啊啊啊！——”

 

最早发现变化的是执刀的青衣人，他带着狂热的喜悦竭力喊叫起来，六位摇铃人闻言纷纷停止舞蹈，他们动作未有打断地跪倒于地，带领着身后众人齐齐磕起了头。

 

“咚咚咚——”“咚咚咚——”

 

即使额头磕得血肉模糊，人们也完全没有停止动作的意思。在这略有些狂乱的气氛里，通体成了黑色，已然难以被称作人类的肉块表面裂开了一道道细口。几道清脆的“啪嚓”声之后，便碎成细密的粉末随风散走了。

 

祭台上仅余下一套华丽绸缎织就的巫女礼服，连其上刚刚浸染的血渍都一点不剩，就好像从未被人穿戴般崭新。

 

众人久久地将额头贴在地上，保持着世间最为虔诚的姿势，齐齐颤抖着。

 

喜悦、激动、敬畏、狂热，还有最为主要的、压过一切的情绪——恐惧。

 

不知过去了多久，巨石上也早已没有了娇小女子的身影。摇铃人相继颤颤巍巍地站起身，重新舞动手里的神乐铃。

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

代表仪式终局的唱词响了起来，仍未敢抬头的其余众人竭尽全力，似要撕破喉咙般大声呼喊。

 

“洩矢大人——”

 

“洩矢大人！——”

 

“感谢您——”

 

“感谢您！——”

 

* * *

 

夕阳的余晖下，小津二郎径直走到了一块墓碑面前。

 

“七十六代当主·东风谷真幸之墓”

 

不用确认碑上的文字，对十八年来为数不多、每年都会参与全部五次祭奠活动的人而言，找到前代东风谷当家的墓碑实在轻而易举。

 

今天并非祭扫的日子，只是被勾起了回忆的小津二郎不自觉便走了过来。在这片遍植樱花树的草坪之下，沉睡着四百年前至今所有成为了当家，也即继承了风祝之位的东风谷氏族人。

 

他闭上双眼，回想起遥远的过去。

 

 

“真幸大人，这到底怎么回事？！”未等隔门拉开，小津二郎就大声发出了质问。

 

而下一秒打开门后，他才发现纱夜也在场。

 

“额……额，纱夜也在啊……”声音瞬间低了好几度，小津下意识挠起后脑勺，视线飘忽不定起来。

 

“二郎……”坐在正对门口的房间中央，有着一头坚硬绿色短发，脸庞瘦削的男子并未责难小津的鲁莽，只是轻轻用下巴点了点对面的位置，沉沉开口道：“坐吧。”

 

这便是东风谷真幸，东风谷氏现任当家，也是守矢神社的现任风祝。

 

而他左手边端坐着的，是本来的下一任风祝，真幸的女儿——东风谷纱夜。

 

不同于她的父亲，纱夜有着一头黑发，可在阳光下仔细看的话，会发现那并非完全的黑色，而更接近于某种墨绿。

 

小津知道，那并非天生的发色。至少十年以前，纱夜的头发应该是纯黑的。

 

他顺从地坐下后，立刻急切地重又开口：“所以真幸大人，可以和我解释一下您的决定吗？”

 

“两天前在场的你恐怕也看到了，那个女人的神力是货真价实的。”真幸不紧不慢地答道，“现今这个社会信仰缺失，不但神明本身，侍奉他们的人类神官大多也失去了特殊能力。代际的传承虽然是必要的延续，但这个过程里神力同样是递减的。”

 

他眼神多了点黯淡之色，继续道：“尤其是自明治时期开始的一系列革新措施，直接导致了我族多项单传秘术的遗落，大大削弱了我们最重要的，对奇迹之力的运用。”

 

“而那个女人展现的神之奇迹，让我看到了希望。”

 

“可她既不是东风谷的族人，来历也太过不明，您怎么可以不经调查就这么轻易地做出那种决定？”小津难掩激动地挥了挥手臂。

 

“不，看到那些就够了。”真幸保持着不变的语调回答，“那是我，还有纱夜，穷极这一生，甚至再有几辈子都无法修炼到的高度。”

 

“毋庸置疑，她是真正的‘神之子’。”

 

“真幸大人……”小津一时不知该如何接话。他攥紧拳头，看向了坐在一边，始终未发一语的纱夜。只觉一股愤懑不甘的情绪涌了上来，小津抬起手指向纱夜，声音颤抖着说道：“就算……就算如此，对纱夜来说……这也太不公平了！”

 

“将到目前为止的所有人生都投入了修行，始终以继承这座神社而默默努力的她，又该怎么办？”

 

“就算那个女人有再怎么优秀的资质，您这样做不就相当于否定了纱夜，否定了她这么多年来的付出吗？！这样的事情……”

 

“这样的事……实在是……太残酷了啊！”

 

“……”真幸沉默着对上小津的眼神，随后视线轻轻扫过自己的女儿，继而闭上双眼，脸上坚定的神情依旧未变：“我做的这一切，都是为了纱夜好。”

 

“您说……什么……”

 

为了她好？少开这种父母用来推卸责任的玩笑了啊。握紧的拳头不住有些颤抖，小津只是在心里狠狠反驳着。

 

什么都不解释，就算真的背负了重要的东西，只凭这一句话就想搪塞过去的话算什么啊。

 

“二郎，我知道很多人有跟你一样的想法，但这件事涉及到我族的秘术，我不能说太多。”

 

“并且纱夜她……没有觉得这是件悲伤的事。”

 

“……”

 

小津怔怔望向少女，这才发现她的脸上不曾有一丝阴霾。比起自己擅自揣测的那些负面情绪，此时的少女更像是……

 

“……谢谢二郎君的关心。我没事的，你看我不是挺精神的吗？嘿嘿……”

 

东风谷纱夜笑了，虽然她从小就是个温柔爱笑的女孩子，圆圆脸蛋上的酒窝也非常可爱，但是、但是那样的笑容……

 

那样好像说着“终于安心了”和代表解脱之意的笑容，小津二郎二十多年的人生里第一次见到。

 

 

回忆的画面碎裂，随即又重组成了新的场景。

 

 

“真幸大人……怎么会……”跪坐在病榻边的男子心里满是焦急和哀伤。

 

两周前才匆忙处理了神社交接事宜的守矢神社前任风祝，东风谷氏的现任当家——东风谷真幸因不明原因，于三日前病倒了。

 

然而他的症状根本难以形容。准确说，以普通现代人的医学眼光来看，这实在过于匪夷所思。

 

他本就瘦削的身体如今已如耄耋老人般布满皱纹、形同枯槁，绿色的短发褪色般变得几乎雪白。还有他身上的皮肤，沿着经脉沉淀出了诡异的黑色斑纹。从第一天算起到现在，全身已有一半以上的面积被这可怕的异状覆盖。

 

病倒后的真幸既拒绝请来医生，也谢绝了大部分前来慰问的亲朋好友。只有他的女儿——东风谷纱夜始终陪在身旁。

 

至于小津二郎，说什么都要见上真幸大人一面，从得知噩耗开始就跪坐在东风谷邸的大门前不肯离开。意志坚定地耗上了一天一夜后，饥渴难耐、差点就要意识崩溃而倒下的他在最后一刻被纱夜请了进去。

 

看着纱夜红肿的眼眶和明显因睡眠不足而憔悴的面容，小津隐隐感觉那位大人恐怕已时日无多。

 

走进屋内的过程里，他始终没有和纱夜说上一句话。小津总有一旦不慎说错了话就会轻易击垮眼前这个已然承受了太多痛苦的女孩的错觉。

 

他知道，纱夜是个坚强的女孩子，但是他也深知女孩的父亲——东风谷真幸在她心里的分量。

 

“诚如父亲大人所说，诚如神明大人所愿。”这是还担负着继承神社使命时的纱夜最常说的话。

 

虽然因为最近的变故，纱夜不仅离开了神社，还被剥夺了继承资格，但小津清楚女孩对自己父亲的爱始终如一。

 

本想着无论现状有多么凄惨，自己也得像纱夜那般坚强，但当帘幕拉开，目睹了病榻上那位大人瘦得不成人形，浑身遍布诡异黑斑的样子后，小津瞬间就跪倒在了地上。

 

邪异、不详、恐怖。

 

他用手撑着地板，浑身不自觉地剧烈颤抖起来，用尽全力调整起已经紊乱的呼吸。脸上的冷汗不断泌出，眼角也开始不停地渗出泪水。不行，真是太丢人了，我这样子怎么敢有脸去见这位大人……

 

“呵呵……”没有责备，病榻之人的笑声里满是温柔和苦涩。

 

“这便是我不许任何人探视的理由。要不是你这小子缺根筋，又过于老实善良，我早就让纱夜拿着扫帚像野狗一样把你赶跑了。”

 

“父亲大人，事到如今还有心情说笑……”纱夜嗓音沙哑，她看了眼小津，仅是无奈地摇摇头，便把放在一边茶几上的饭团和茶水端到了他面前。

 

“快点吃，我可不希望死的时候因为无聊的理由还顺便带走一个傻小子。”

 

小津茫然而机械地将饭团塞进嘴里，只觉得从口鼻间不停滑落的液体混杂其中，满是咸涩的滋味。

 

“不要为我悲伤，人终有一死，只是我辈享乐人间的时日稍短一些罢了。”东风谷真幸颇为平静地讲述着，“不过一切就要结束了。一切，在我这里，从我这里开始，即将迈向终点。”

 

“……”完全没有听懂话里的意思，处于巨大悲痛里的小津咀嚼着食物，费了好大力将其吞咽后迷惑问道：“您在说什么？”

 

“呵呵。”真幸没有回答，“这件事，即便是纱夜我也不能讲出来。”

 

跪坐在一旁的少女嘴唇紧抿，极力压抑着内心激荡的情绪。

 

“但是，为了纱夜能够幸福，这一切……都值得……”

 

“但纱夜你千万不可自责，因为我的结局，是四百年前就决定好了的命运。”

 

“父亲大人……我……”纱夜终于忍耐不住，豆大的泪珠从她圆圆的脸蛋上滚落，“我知道的……我能看到……是……是那些‘祟’！是那些黑色的‘祟’没错吧？！可是……为什么，为什么一定是父亲大人……为什么必须是……我们……”

 

“啊啊……”东风谷真幸长叹了一口气，没有悲伤，他脸上竟挂上了一丝笑容：“这是先祖留下的业障，但我们并非是在偿还罪孽，也并非是承担了不幸和诅咒之人……”

 

“我们只是，恰到好处地守护了这片土地的奇迹和希望罢了。”

 

“奇迹和希望……”

 

“纱夜，接下来我要说的事情很重要，你认真听好了。”真幸的气息又减了几分，他有些吃力地继续道：“请原谅我这么多年的严厉和固执，可从今以后，你的人生就将由你自己决定了。爸爸虽然很遗憾无法陪伴你，但请一定要过上能让自己幸福的生活。”

 

“父亲大人……”纱夜扑倒在床边，呜呜地大哭起来。三天里积累的疲惫和压力在瞬间被以如此方式释放，紧绷的弦也仿佛断掉了一般。

 

“二郎，我也有话和你说。”一直沉默注视着两人，心里满怀悲伤的小津突然被喊了名字，他立刻如触电般应道：“是！”

 

“你算街坊的孩子里和我家走得最近的了，不知不觉我都把你当作自己的亲生儿子看待了呢……呵呵……”

 

“哪里的话……我才是这么多年一直受着您的照顾。”

 

“我记得你特别喜欢钻研古籍吧？之前也听你说过想拨开历史迷雾云云。”

 

“唉……是有这么回事……”小津不好意思地挠了挠有些杂乱的头发。

 

“那么，你对守矢史料馆的藏书有多少兴趣呢？”

 

“什……什么？！“

 

守矢史料馆作为东风谷家的私人建筑而受到保护，仅在少数几次祭典中对外开放过。小津虽然和东风谷家交情不浅，但进去里面的次数也寥寥无几。

 

“我想过了，史料不应该是谨慎藏起来的东西，而应当公诸于众，让世间的有缘人来考察我们神社、我们祖上的悠久历史。”

 

作为神明的代言人，掌握典籍和历史解读的话语权自古来都是尤为重要之事，而对守矢史料馆严格保管的理由也正在于此。

 

如今东风谷真幸的想法却反其道而行，这其中的意味，小津似乎参到了几分。

 

将继承权交给外人，让唯一的血脉去做任何想做的事，不再受到神社的束缚。

 

现在，又决定公开保管神社大部分隐秘之事的财产。这就好像是决心在这个信仰缺失的年代里拼上最后一丝力气，将关于神明的记录更广更远地传播出去。

 

可是真幸大人，即便这样，人们的信仰心恐怕也难以回来了。小津没有将想法说出来，他只是抑制着内心极大的伤感，跪坐于地，伏低身子，向真幸叩头道：“我一直都非常想读里面的书！请让我帮您完成愿望吧！”

 

“呵呵，果然是个傻小子。但我不会强求你，哪天你要有了别的值得追求的东西和事业，把史料馆交给他人也无妨。”

 

“还有，你写的那些史籍调查论文都很有想法。不用理会学界那些死脑筋的诘难，二郎你是拥有资质的人。”

 

“——！”小津的额头几乎贴到了地面，脸上已然又划出一道道泪痕。他的嘴唇和喉头蠕动着，却发不出任何声音。

 

“……这样……便好了……”东风谷真幸缓缓闭上了眼。在刚刚对话的时间里，他体表的黑斑已不知不觉扩散到了每一寸光洁的肌肤上。

 

“请你们……务必……守护……幸福……”

 

东风谷家第七十六代当主·东风谷真幸，在吐出了人生最后的祈愿后，溘然长逝。

 

 

“真幸大人……”小津的视野里重又出现了墓碑的模样，在这不算长的回忆后，他蓦然发现自己脸上已满是泪水。

 

“结果过了十八年，我还是老样子，让您见笑了。”小津摘下眼镜，使劲抹了抹脸，“仔细回想过去的事，明明您和纱夜才是受到了最大打击的人，但我从未从你们口中听过诋毁那个女人的话。”

 

“直到今天，和那个奇怪的记者聊了聊后，我才想明白了一些事情。”

 

小津突然朝向墓碑跪了下去，诚恳地行礼道：“请原谅我的愚钝，但既然您把史料馆交给了我，我也想起来自己有不得不去完成的事了。”

 

“您当年没有告诉我的真相，那个女人的真相，就算我知道您想要将这一切带进坟墓，我也要尽我所能考察到底！”

 

“这便是我，小津二郎，现在想要为之奋斗之事！”

 

天边的厚云盖过了夕阳留下的最后一缕光线，世间再度迎来了漫漫长夜。

 

只是今天守屋山上刮来的风，似乎没有往日那般温和。簇拥墓碑而生的草木在有些狂乱的气息里抖动起来，好似在回应面前的男子般发出“簌簌”的响声。

 

* * *

 

死，我看到了只剩死之概念的大地。

 

无数完整或碎裂的白骨，还有或是插在土里，或是倒伏于地的深度锈蚀的兵器。

 

那不只是岁月造成的惨状，应是铁制的刀枪上层层缠绕着像藤蔓一样的东西，兽齿一般尖锐的刺深深陷入了金属表面，在创口处荡出一圈红绿的锈痕。

 

战无不胜的铁器俨然因此成为一堆无用的废料。

 

这是战场，也是一片巨大的坟场。埋葬的不仅有无数人的血肉，还有巨量的兵器残骸。

 

空气里弥漫着极为浓郁的、压迫神经般沉重而肃杀的死寂感。除了偶尔飞过的食腐鸟类发出的不详叫声，这里没有任何活物的痕迹。

 

即便大地，也呈现着一种不自然的荒芜状态。黄色的松软土质表面不见一草一木，纯粹得不含一点杂质。

 

“哈哈哈哈………”

 

远方传来一阵笑声。在距离拉近的过程里这笑声持续不断，犹如感染了某种狂气。

 

娇小的身影，如稻穗般金黄的头发，发冠上标志性的眼球装饰，无不诉说着来者的身份。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…………”

 

笑声不可遏止，令人毛骨悚然。

 

她脸上满是已经凝结了的血污，华美的衣服破破烂烂，尽是干涸的血迹和泥土的污渍。

 

双手握着的两轮达到她身高一半大小的铁环被一种怪异的绿色藤蔓紧紧缠绕，藤蔓的尖刺深深扎进手指，女子毫不在意地任凭指尖鲜血淋漓，还有混杂其间的粒粒锈红的金属废屑。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…………”

 

她亦像是失控了的人偶，身子以不协调的姿势摇摆着。金黄的瞳孔早已失了神采，空洞而迷茫，却透着一股血红的杀虐之色。

 

这时，她被深红日光拉长的影子里陡然蔓延出几条巨大的蛇影。它们以不规则的轨迹剧烈扭动，眼里泛着血光，嘴里则不断外冒着鲜红的吐息。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…………”

 

震耳欲聋的笑声令大地都为之颤抖。蛇影一条接一条钻进地里，死气沉沉的黄土瞬间变成诡异的黑色，下一秒便裂解成了细细的颗粒，随风飘散开来。

 

“到此为止了！”

 

“轰轰轰——”

 

空中飞来十几根高达十丈的御柱，齐齐射向娇小女子所在的位置。其中的八根恰好落于她的身周形成一个圆阵，仿佛牢笼般将其关了进去。

 

钻进泥土的蛇影随即像遭到雷劈般抽搐起来，不多会儿便扭曲着回到了地表。它们的身形自此逐渐分解碎裂，升腾为一缕缕黑烟。

 

狂气的笑声终于止住，困于柱阵中的女子嘴角依旧扬着诡异的弧度，末端呈紫色的舌头微微探出，贪婪地舔舐起嘴边的血迹。

 

她毫无惊慌之态。纵使手中的武器已丧失了战斗机能，纵使领导的士兵已无一存活，她仍堂堂立于这片土地之上，俯瞰众生。

 

一道强风掠过，紧随其后是扑面而来的威压感。从刚刚发起袭击的半空方向徐徐落下一道身影，那是个面容威严、身材高大的女子，她背负等身大的稻草绳轮，身披华丽的藤编甲胄，胸前挂着一面镶有精致花纹边框、锃亮透澈的宝镜。

 

稳稳立于一根位于外围的御柱上，女子居高临下地看着困于柱阵牢笼中的对手，红色的眸子里透着不容置喙的果决。

 

“……事到如今还不忘继续羞辱我吗？”黄发女子话语里满是嘲弄，既不见屈服之意，也未有一丝惧怕。

 

“你想要的我都干脆地交出来了。土地、子民、信仰，为什么……为什么还要追逐我至此？”她的面容扭曲起来，牙齿颤颤作响。

 

“我并非要来取汝的性命。”背负绳轮的女子纵身一跃，从高高的御柱落到可与娇小女子水平对视的地面上。

 

“洩矢的神明哟，这片土地不可没有你的庇佑。我找你便是为了接你回去，一道治理这个国家。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”被称为洩矢神的女子重又遏制不住地大笑起来。

 

“真是说得出这种话啊，好好看看你手上沾了多少我子民的鲜血！不过一介侵略者，夺走了别人的一切竟还如伪君子般想要谋求合作，你只是想把我当作傀儡，从而更轻易地驯服这里的人类吧？！”

 

“兵家相争，牺牲不可避免，况且我并未滥杀平民。”没有否认对方的指控，背负绳轮的女子沉声回应道。

 

“在你战败的第一时间我就宣告了这个想法，可惜杀红眼了的你并没有接受。之后你更是自顾自地抛弃一切隐没踪迹，甚至肆意对这片土地作祟，害得好几年田地荒芜、庄稼颗粒无收。”

 

“若你真心爱着你的子民，便不应如此。”

 

“轰——”重拳砸击御柱的巨响激扬起一大片沙土。柱阵上流过一道白光，法术制造的牢笼虽坚不可摧，但被击打的御柱表面仍裂开了蛛网般的细缝。

 

“真是可笑到令人笑不出来的胡言乱语啊，建御名方神……不，大概称你八坂神比较合适。”洩矢神的眸子充满了冷酷，她收起方才戏谑的态度，如换了张面孔般忿然道，“若没有你挑起战事，这一切怎么可能发生？少给我装了，要论对这片土地的伤害，你的罪业可是我的兆倍以上。还有啊，什么时候轮到一个丧家犬对我统领国家的方式指手画脚了？”

 

听到“丧家犬”三个字时，八坂神的眉头明显皱了一下，但又很快恢复了平静。她仅是冷哼一声，不见愠怒地说道：“固执如你，讲那些大道理自是没用。若我不展现足够的诚意，想必直到你把这国家搅得天翻地覆都难以罢休。”

 

“我有听说过，侍奉你的神官们似乎都很命短呐。”她微眯双眼，话语里带着些许挑衅。

 

“……”

 

一时间，无数回忆片段闪现起来。

 

我再度看到了，一个又一个倒在血泊里的年轻躯体，一群又一群匍匐于地，浑身战栗的脆弱之人。

 

神乐的铃声清脆悦耳，人类的祈求是那么的虔诚，那么的热烈，那么的、充满了恐惧。

 

啊啊，为何要如此惧怕我？

 

“若愿意接受之前的提议，我便可帮助你消弭那些可怜人所背负的诅咒。”

 

“……”

 

我笑了起来。

 

可没有感情的我为什么会做出这样的举动？

 

真是个愚蠢的问题啊。

 

没有感情的我，现在脑中却仿佛有千万种思绪在激荡。

 

“嘛……那东西与其说是‘诅咒’，不如说是‘某位神明’所带之祟的等价交换罢了。”她在“某位神明”几个字上故意加重语调，若有所思地看向柱阵中的对手，随即调转视线，遥望起那片大湖所在的方向。

 

“但这并不值得责难，毕竟神明没有善恶之分，人类的愿望便是神明的愿望。”

 

这样的事情，我早就知道了。

 

神为何会爱人，又为何要索取那宝贵的血肉。

 

不过是，依照着人类的祈祷行事罢了。

 

“你这家伙……”

 

画面震荡起来，视野变得扭曲。潜意识里有个声音仿佛在抵触着什么般疯狂尖啸。

 

（不可以！不能答应那个家伙！）

 

名为八坂神的女子勾起嘴角，不失警惕但又诚恳地缓步走近，向前伸出了右手。

 

“战争已经结束，若你能接受我的提议，现在重新开始还来得及。”

 

“……”

 

（她在骗你！答应的下一秒就会被杀掉的！！）

 

洩矢神闭上双眼，陷入深深的沉默中。

 

周围的风静止了，连黄土地上都未扬起一粒尘埃。

 

（喂！你到底在听吗？！你知道的，你不能没有我！）

 

“吵死了！”

 

“轰——”随着一声怒吼，洩矢神一头撞向御柱。自伤口处瞬间溢下汩汩鲜血，顺着鼻梁和脸庞分成数道红色细流。

 

八坂神脸上闪过一丝疑惑，但她并未收回伸出的手臂。

 

（……）

 

（……你这家伙……要背叛我了吗……）

 

画面破碎了，视野如崩解的雪花般模糊不清。色彩变得斑驳，话语也充满了杂音。

 

隐约间，我仍勉强捕捉到了最后的场景。

 

背负绳轮的神明用左手打了一个响指，御柱的牢笼应声破碎。

 

而此时睁开了双眼的洩矢神，她那沐浴在血色中的金黄眸子仍带着不变的嘲讽，却消失了恶意。

 

“也罢，若干得不合我意，到时候总有机会拧下你的脑袋。”

 

她嘴角上扬，亦向前伸出了右手。

 

（不！—————）

 

黑，无尽的黑色。我眼前再度被黑暗填满。

 

很快，疲惫和沉重的睡意涌向了我。

 

我知道的，这不过是“梦”罢了。

 

这是个很久很久以前的，不愿为我所记起的“梦”罢了。

 

（我要诅咒你……我要诅咒你们……）

 

（我要……）

 

旋即，我再也无法看到有着色彩的世界，想必是那个女人搞的鬼吧。

 

即使如此，只要还由愚蠢人类奉上信仰，我便不会被忘记。

 

我笑了起来。

 

我依然没有搞懂这个动作的含义，但这已经不重要了。

 

我闭上了眼，再度开始不知经历了多少次的深眠。

 

* * *

 

“今天的小津先生好奇怪。”

 

“哈欠……，你又看到啥了？”五月抱着膝盖坐在墙边，有些困意地和紧张观察远处情景的同伴搭话。

 

“他到一处墓碑前站了好久，嘴里还一边念着什么。”臾蹲在墙角处，小心翼翼地举着台望远镜，手肘搁在不知从哪里拖来的一只落了灰的破旧纸箱上。

 

“诶，诶……”突然她发出了混杂讶异和困惑的声音。

 

“这次是什么？” 五月习惯了同伴大惊小怪的举动，麻木地用很是冷淡的语气回应道。

 

“他竟突然跪了下去，朝着墓碑叩了好几下头！”

 

“嗯……大概是对他很重要的人吧。或许今天是那位的忌日？”

 

“唔……或许？”臾想不到更好的解释，只能半接受了这个简单的推论，“总觉得背后有什么故事，真叫人好奇！”

 

“你呀……”五月摇摇头，“我们在这的目的到底是什么啊……”

 

“这只是顺便的前菜，前菜……”臾仍没有停止透过望远镜的观察，嘴角微扬地说道，“我是打算到墓园呆着啦，但谁知道小津先生今天的行为这么反常呢？……诶诶，他要走了。”

 

镜头里的男子重立起身，拍了拍衣裤上的泥土，朝墓碑又鞠了几躬后便转身步向入口。臾随之平移望远镜，注视着男子的背影渐渐远去，直到他带上大门，彻底没了踪影。又耐心地等了十分钟，臾确认男子大概率不会返回后便拿开了望远镜。

 

她抬头看向天空，惊喜地发现本来厚重的云层似乎略有松动。

 

“我看看……嗯，现在是晚上六点二十三分零六秒。”

 

“Bingo。”非常配合地同时按开智能手机，五月默契地回应道。

 

“咦，为什么这次不吐槽‘你的眼睛果然很恶心’了？”

 

“单纯只是没兴致。”五月吐了口气，“重要的是，之后记得补偿我在这里浪费掉的时间。”没等对方提出抗议，五月率先微笑地补充道：“若是真有什么趣事发生的话就按下不论。”

 

“哼哼。”臾抱起胳膊，一副很是自信的样子，“至今为止我的特殊途径还没有出错过，就等着看好戏吧！”

 

“好好……”边说着五月又捂嘴打了个哈欠。

 

正在两人陷入了无所事事的状态时，突然刮来了一阵狂风，肆虐着史料馆地界内的草木，发出嘈杂而凶猛的声音。

 

“呜哇——”臾下意识按住头顶的黑色爵士帽，错愕地半闭上眼睛。五月一改方才懒散的态度，边裹紧罩在和服外面的披肩，边认真观察起四周。她将精神全集中在了视觉上，暗紫色的眸子似乎比平时来得更为深邃。快速环视一周后，她很快将视线定格在了一处。

 

臾屏住呼吸，顺着同伴的目光看了过去。

 

“ミシャグジ神社……”

 

五月轻轻点头示意，朝臾身前的纸箱靠近了几公分，小声说道：“那里的境界不大稳定。”

 

臾重举起望眼镜，却并未看到任何所谓的“境界”。实际上，虽然总和五月一道把“境界”二字挂在嘴边，那到底是个什么样的东西臾并不清楚，唯有偶尔和五月共享视觉的情况下才能懵懵懂懂地感知一番。两人的眼睛都有着某种特殊，但负责的方面显然大不一样。

 

臾小叹口气道：“还是五月的眼睛比较有用。”

 

“彼此彼此。”习惯了同伴一如既往的感慨，金发少女不甚在意地继续描述观察到的部分，“嗯……好像有什么东西在往那里飘过去。”

 

“黑色的……黑色的烟……”五月的声音渐渐变得细微，接着有些眩晕地移开了视线。

 

“唔……”她突然用手捂住眼睛，指缝间开始不断渗出泪水，脸上表情因为恐惧而异常扭曲。随后她大口喘起粗气，浑身颤抖地弓起了身体。

 

“五月你没事吧！”臾慌慌张张地凑了过去，很是担心地检查同伴的状况。

 

“没……事……”虽然嘴上这样说，但五月的样子明显不太妙。“……那是……那是……”她语无伦次，想要诉说什么却没法吐出一个完整的句子。

 

“不要勉强……先冷静一下吧。”臾从身侧轻轻抱住同伴，让对方颤抖的幅度减弱了一些，“还有我在，没问题的！”口上说着安慰的话，可周围的狂风毫无减弱的迹象，臾心里不禁有些打鼓。

 

虽然一直以来五月看过的奇怪东西数不胜数，但这次她的反应明显要凶险许多。臾吞了吞唾沫，猜想那恐怕是光看上一眼就能感到极致恐惧的某物。

 

“祟……”

 

“……？”听着同伴好容易吐出的单字，臾只觉有种不可名状的恐惧感涌了上来。脑内的危机预警顿时嗡嗡作响，她立刻起身，扶着五月往史料馆主屋后绕去。

 

作为预备方案，臾之前有好好勘察过史料馆边界，几处低矮且缺乏修缮的围墙自不在话下。她脑中立刻浮现出最近的逃跑路线，搀扶着同伴小跑起来。

 

稍微恢复了一些的五月不敢怠慢地紧跟臾的步伐，仅仅两分钟的功夫她们就来到了一处仅有半人高的铁丝网围栏边。

 

“臾等一下！”还未来得及一口气翻身过去，臾被身后的五月一把拉住，“那里也都是！唔……”语毕她又痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

 

“什……”臾眨了眨眼睛，迎着呼啸的狂风停下脚步。“你是说这地界外面也都是……‘祟’？”

 

“嗯……”金发少女很是勉强地回应道。

 

“怎、怎么会这样？？！”即便根本看不到五月口中的“祟”，臾本能有种身处囹圄的感觉，“我们现在……难道被包围了？”

 

“或许不完全是那样……它们的目标只是那个神社，现在只是团聚在周围而已。”五月根据观察到的黑烟运动轨迹分析道，“但也有可能只是暂时没有注意到我们。即使没什么根据，但我想沾上那东西的话后果绝对不好……”

 

“这样啊……”光是看上一眼就能受到那么大的冲击，被它沾到的话当然不会有好结果。臾很快肯定了五月的推测，同时她借助自己“看不到”的“优势”，仔细观察起周围的情况。就算看不到“祟”本身，它所过之处说不定能留下什么痕迹。

 

很快她就发现了，伴随而来的是强烈的精神冲击。

 

死寂、随风而至的告死之音。

 

一块平整的草坪地块上，有几处很明显被瞬间抽走了生气的植被，迅速从挺拔的模样枯萎蜷缩成小小一团，通体发黑、极为不祥；空中经过的飞鸟突然跌落于地，好像被抽走了所有水分般变得干瘪，邪异的黑色同时染遍了全身。一只、两只、三只……臾错愕地注视着这难以置信的画面，大脑仿佛宕机了一般。

 

“臾，趴下！”身侧传来的冲击让臾一个趔趄倒在了地上，这才让她清醒了过来。“这、这到底是怎么回事？！”她望向压着自己的同伴，话语里满是惊恐。

 

只见五月异常吃力地捂着一侧眼睛，脸庞再度因痛苦变得扭曲，表情却意外地坚定：“没办法，只能试试那个了。”

 

“那、那个？……啊，不行，那样你会……”臾使劲摇起了头。

 

“没时间犹豫了！”金发少女完全不顾同伴的反对，立刻站起身子，闭上眼睛作沉思状，同时右手向虚空里一探，接着像切开什么般以手刀的动作划了下去。

 

虚空沿着她的右手裂开了一道口子，黑色、浓郁到吞噬了一切光芒的黑色自裂缝展露出来。没几秒这缝隙便自动扩大，形成了可供一人通过的大小。

 

动作没有片刻停滞，五月用尽所有力气拽住正在愣神的同伴，一个箭步冲进了那道深邃的黑色之“门”中。

 

待两人的身影完全不见，这虚空里展开的黑色裂缝便迅速合上，好像从未出现过般。

 

而距这现场近百米的高空处，一位身披紫色道服，金黄长发于脑后高高挽作发髻的女子，优雅侧坐于一道半裂开的、充满诡异魔眼的黑色隙间上。静静看完这一切后，她脸上浮出了一道难以捉摸的浅笑。抖开手中的扇子半遮脸孔，女子轻轻向后一倒，姿势不变地浸入一道新展开的隙间与虚空相融，不见踪影。

 

* * *

 

（滋滋……）

 

（滋滋……）

 

破碎不堪的画面又一次出现了，不可名状的，由彩色和黑白混杂的细小方块无序组合成的影像不停闪烁着。

 

“……”

 

“祈……”

 

“祈求……（滋滋……）”

 

“祈求……（滋滋……）”

 

是人的声音，但内容和画面一样杂乱得无法分辨。

 

不知过了多久，我的意识终于从黑暗中浮了上来。

 

“祈求您，御左口（ミシャグジ）大人。”

 

“祈求您，御左口大人。”

 

一位头戴乌帽子，身着青色狩衣的中年男子跪坐于地，腰背直挺，手中一柄两尺长的笏端正地立在胸前。

 

他面部线条坚硬深刻，比起神职人员更像一位武人。两撇八字胡给严肃的脸庞添上几分庄重，目光深邃而冷峻。浑厚的嗓音吟诵着祷词，后方另有六位穿朱色狩衣的年轻男子匍匐于地，有序地低声跟念。

 

男人将视线投向了“我”。那是不同于其外表所展现的，极为炽热、满含企盼的眼神。

 

我笑了起来。

 

我依然没有理解这个动作的含义，但莫名地开始有了期待，期待眼前这个男人下一步的行动。

 

我知道的，某种意义上来说他和我是“一样”的。

 

男人嘴角微动，将笏高举过头顶，再俯下身子，虔诚地几乎将脸贴上了地面。

 

“诚禀御左口大人——”

 

他稍微顿了顿，庄严宣告道：

 

“有贼自苇原中国败逃于此，窃诹访国体千年有余，其后人诹访家，亦据宫社大祝之位，假神谕以惑众，为恶一方。”

 

“吾等守矢一族，承洩矢之血脉，统领人间祭仪，终不敌贼人军势，委身屈就，补领神长官之微职。”

 

“数百代以降，各长老勉力耕耘，忍辱负重。国殇之耻没齿难忘，诹访诸民不惧淫威，虔心祭祷，牺牲奉献不曾断绝。”

 

“今战国乱世，群雄争霸，诹访家之贼众亦弃子民安稳于不顾，号大名以举戈。穷兵黩武，民生凋敝。”

 

“吾等有责于诹访者，无不痛心疾首。贼众窃国久矣，民亦苦其久矣。其罪罄竹难书，神佛愤怒。”

 

“吾等守矢一族，承汝之血脉，有责于诹访，亦负神命，是时讨伐贼众，还国于诹访诸神。”

 

随着祷告词句从口中一一道出，男人的情绪逐渐变得高涨。语速和语调不由得加快加高，为了维持仪式的节奏，他明显有意克制自己。即使这般，巨大的悲愤之情仍溢泄而出，在场众人无不激动得浑身颤抖，深陷于这迷幻又高昂的气氛中。

 

“呜呼，御左口大人之神体遭贼神构陷，没于守屋山亦有千年。吾等愚钝不才，趋至今日终寻得解离之法。”

 

震耳欲聋的宣誓之音回荡在仪式场内，情绪、声调、悲叹，所有的一切似乎都攀上了顶点。

 

“祈求您，御左口大人！”

 

“祈求您，御左口大人！”

 

潮水般的祈求声此起彼伏，领头男子的声音未落，便迎来了一阵又一阵虔诚的念词。

 

“吾等定戮力同心，卸除束缚贵体之枷锁！”

 

男人抬起身子恢复正坐姿势，接着又高举起笏，向前倒地叩拜。他身后的六人则在正坐的间隙摇起铜制的神乐铃，而后再同前者一样伏倒于地。

 

“祈求您降下神威，庇佑吾等于此乱世。”

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

二起身，二拜伏。

 

“祈求您降下神罚，助吾等一臂之力，讨尽窃国之贼众。”

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

三起身，三拜伏。

 

“祈求您终临此世，播撒恩泽，重建诹访之神国！”

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”

 

“——”

 

随着铃声响起，深邃得进不来一点光亮的黑色开始溶解了，感受着逐渐扩散开的绚丽色彩，看着巨量涌向自己的白光，我的嘴角不禁往两侧高高上扬。

 

我终于明白了“笑”的意义。

 

黑色的烟升腾开来，我凝视着它们运动的轨迹，终于注意到这不祥之物共有的源头。

 

那便是“我”。

 

那便是此身所承载的，跨越了千年、亦将无尽回响于此世的永恒之“祟”。

 

我自何处来，又应往何处去？这并不是什么问题。

 

神明的愿望便是人类的愿望。

 

我的嘴角似乎拉开了更大的弧度，异常兴奋而扭曲地大笑起来，喉咙深处发出诡异的“咕咕哈哈”的声音。

 

注视着暴露于前的夺目之色，我集中所有力气，头也不回地冲向了那纯粹而斑斓的光彩世界。

 

* * *

 

浓郁的夜色中，被不明狂风侵袭的守矢史料馆笼罩在一股沉重而富有死寂意味的氛围里。早先躲于一处的两位人类少女已没了踪迹，在虚空里逸散飘动、普通人肉眼不可见的黑烟则自守屋山上的方向而下，越聚越多，流速越来越快。 

 

它们目标明确地涌向ミシャグジ神社所在的位置，仿佛那里有着某种极强的吸力。 

 

奇怪的是，黑烟穿越了鸟居和立于其后的主社，避开了末社中木制的一座，直直冲向的那最不起眼、做工最为粗糙的由石头打造的小小神龛。 

 

神龛上挂着的三条稻草流苏被风刮得呼呼作响，黑烟们聚作一团，以极快的速度钻入其中。不到十分钟的功夫，充斥于整片守矢史料馆地界内外的不明黑烟变得稀薄起来。 

 

与此同时，远空中出现了这个世界的“常识”无法解释的场景——确乎是“人类”的女子仿佛摆脱了地球重力的束缚，没有借助任何现代科学设备，如鸟儿般在空中漂浮，和那些邪异的黑烟一样由山的高处徐徐“飞来”。 

 

她头戴前天冠，身披浅色鹤松纹千早，下着带白色圆点和条状图形的青色袴。手中紧握一柄不知何时染上了几道鲜红的洁白御币，袖口和覆盖面部的白色面具上则沾染着点点溅开的血色。 

 

在她身后则是另一番诡异的景象。几十个鹿或是野猪的兽头整齐列作矩阵，自喉颈断裂处延伸出一条条边缘呈乳白色、长达四五米的半透明蛇形状物。它们表面爬满呈放射状的凝固血液，纵横交错的细密轨迹一如活物的毛细血管。兽头们拖着以僵硬的姿势蠕动伸缩的长尾，很有秩序地在空中跟随女子，发出“簌簌”的躁动之音。 

 

于地表聚集的黑烟开始急速减少，待女子轻轻落到地面的瞬间，最后一缕也打着转钻进了稻草流苏中。在ミシャグジ神社不大的开阔空间里，形貌邪异的有尾兽头一个接一个填了进来，且在落地的同时全部动作一致地盘起半透明尾部，将已没了生气的脑袋埋低了进去。如此团作一坨的兽头紧密挨在一起，最终组成了一个将神社的鸟居、主社、末社统统囊括其中的圆阵。除了女子站立的鸟居下方，圆阵以内的地表部分均被散发血腥气息的兽头占据，不留一丝缝隙，如蜂巢般构成了完美的几何形状。 

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——” 

 

狂风止息、万籁俱寂中女子摇起了泛着黄铜光泽的神乐铃。兽头早已黯淡的眸子好像收到了信号，陡然亮起满溢狂气的红光，尾部表面的血痕也散发出稍暗一些的光线，错综复杂的纹路显得越发神秘诡谲。 

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——” 

 

第二道铃声响起，红光的亮度突增了好几倍，若没有外物遮挡，这该是远在几公里外都能被目睹的异状。同时兽头齐刷刷向上仰起一定角度后张开血盆大口，像是在用尽全力狂叫，却丝毫没有一点声音泄出。 

 

“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——” 

 

第三道铃声响起的刹那地面也微微震颤了起来，半透明尾部的红色纹路随之向上扩散，兽头表面很快也爬满了复杂到令人发狂的血红花纹。随即纹路迸出裂口，顷刻间将几十个兽头分解成了血色粉末。 

 

新的一股浓郁到极致的黑烟随之从内爆出，和方才蔓延在史料馆地界里的部分相比完全不是一种概念。它们宛若火山爆发时升腾入天的灰烬，于高空荡出一圈圈暗云。七十五个冲破天际的黑烟合为一体，像极了捅破苍穹的一道万丈擎天立柱。俄而它们又重重坠下，如一条巨大的黑瀑狂乱又迅疾地直落那唯一的目标。 

 

小小的、简陋而脆弱的神龛瞬间便被倾泻的黑色洪流吞没。同时挂在神龛中心，三条吸收黑烟的稻草流苏处出现了一道逆时针疯狂旋转的漩涡。它仿佛肆意吞噬起黑之狂流的大口，还从边缘辐射出和兽头上相同的邪异红光。漩涡周围的景物甚至都被搅得出现多重扭曲的虚影，而强了几十倍的狂风重新降临在了史料馆地界内。 

 

就好像所有与兽头和黑烟有关的异变全被旋涡“解决”掉了似的，不管是片刻前由兽头化作的血沫，还是由黑烟合围的巨柱，最后统统进入了深邃得仿佛没有尽头的旋涡中心。随着残余的黑烟逐渐变少，旋涡的转速也慢了下来，等到异变的所有相关事物被吸收不见后，吞掉了难以计数的“祟”的黑色旋涡停止了转动，表面颜色慢慢变淡，最终直至透明，消失无踪。 

 

蓝白的女子垂下了手里的御币和神乐铃，略走几步站在了那座小小的石头神龛面前。她无言地注视着其上的三道流苏被风吹起，轻轻拍打在满是青苔、坑坑洼洼的神龛表面。 

 

好像成了不远处墓园里的一块墓碑，她久久地、安静地伫立在那，任凭狂风吹拂发丝和衣袖。 

 

过了许久，她默默转开身子，脚底腾起的一阵龙卷将其托起，升入了高空。 

 

* * *

 

不知过了多久，我重又睁开了双眼。记得上次已被白光簇拥，远离了沉重的黑色之地，但为何又进入了沉眠？

 

是谁打破了我的“好梦”？不对，已经醒来就不叫梦境了啊。我愚蠢地自问自答起来。

 

在那无数个没有记忆的瞬息里，到底发生过怎样的事？是什么又让我回到了这个黑到没有尽头的地方？

 

我不禁开始思考起无聊的问题。

 

我——到底又是什么？

 

“我”，是谁？

 

不等我寻到答案，眼前闪烁的白光已然与多种明亮的色彩交织起来，一道有着春夏之交的清爽感、纯净透彻如水墨的布景缓缓落下。

 

“呼，这样就行了！”

 

郑重地砌好了最后一块石头部件，少女轻松地拍拍手，笑容满面地站了起来。

 

“嗯……是不是有点随便了？”

 

以石材纯手工搭建的小小神龛，虽然边缘有着努力打磨过的痕迹，但明显因建造者的技术不足而有些粗糙。

 

“哈？你想说我的手艺差吗？”少女不满地嘟起嘴，脑袋气鼓鼓地别到一侧，“我可是货真价实的巫女喔，相当专业的！”

 

身着白衣和青色袴的她确乎一副巫女的打扮，只是配色和人们熟知的红白不同。而更为特别的是她那一头绿色秀发，不知是天生如此还是后天染成。

 

“什么巫女嘛，叫‘风祝’才对吧。”在和少女相对的方向，一位随意靠在杉木树桩边，抱着双臂的黑发女子戏谑道，“要因此被你家的神明大人怪罪了可不好。”

 

“通称罢了，没有那么严格。”少女瞪了过来，“况且也轮不到被你说教。”

 

“好、好……”黑发女子闭上一侧的眼睛，姿态懒散地摆了摆手，非常干脆地放弃了争论。

 

“不过没想到你竟是认真的。”

 

“噗……”少女脸上浮现一丝浅笑，接着摇头晃脑地模仿对方的语气道：“‘如果因为收集不到信仰而烦恼的话，在天狗山上建一个分社如何‘，这话是你自己说的喔。”

 

“咳……”黑发女子清了清嗓子，“你明知这是玩笑话。”

 

“可是你也没有阻止我。”少女看着那座小小神龛，话语里带着几分成就感，“并且我也仔细想过了，这样说不定可行。”

 

“如果是你的话。”她一字一顿，笑着看向黑发女子，“一定会来这里献上信仰的。”

 

“……”少了刚才游刃有余的模样，黑发女子一时静默了几秒，“那还真是承蒙信任……”

 

“那么，轮到你了。”

 

“啊？”

 

看着少女手指向旁边还有剩的一堆石料，以及几个简易的切割打磨工具，黑发女子愣了好一会儿才反应过来。

 

“为什么我也要？”她不解又好笑地质问道，顿时感觉太阳穴突突发痛。

 

“既然是你提议的，当然有义务陪我一起嘛。”

 

“可我又不是神明，也不需要信仰，更没有信众。”

 

“我可以来当你的信徒，这样就有理由了吧？”

 

“啊不，等一下，你自己的神明怎么办？神明大人这次真的会生气喔。”

 

“我家神明嘛……”她的表情微不可见地暗淡了几秒，旋即又变得气势十足：“他们没这么小气啦，好好完成信仰他们的部分后，抽出几分钟来祭拜你还是没问题的。”

 

“实在不行，我就跟他们说‘都怪旁边山里的天狗教唆我干了些蠢事’。但是放心，我不会乱说的。”

 

少女将食指抵上唇边，笑得很是天真烂漫。

 

可后一句话在对方听来明显带着几分威胁的意味。

 

答应下这事不过是浪费点时间而已，陪人类玩玩或许也不坏。只是若在天狗族群内传开，自己面子上多少有些挂不住。

 

没错，虽外表几乎与常人无异，但这位黑发女子并不是人类。她是住在离人类村落还算近的山里的天狗，是个货真价实的妖怪。

 

她伸手揉了揉自己天然卷的细碎黑发，轻轻叹口气道：“也罢，我就好事做到底吧。”

 

“哦哦这才对嘛！”少女高兴地拍起了手，然后轻跳着站到一边，将自己原先工作的空间让了出来。

 

黑发女子识趣地走了过去，指着已经搭好的那座神龛问道：“我不懂你们人类怎么捣鼓这些东西，总之按照这个样子做就好了是吧？”

 

“当然。不过还是得有一点区别，嗯我想想……”

 

略作思忖，少女立刻有了想法。她取下挂在脖子上的一条由稻草编织的项链，仔细拴在了神龛上，三条流苏恰到好处地悬在中间，意外地与神龛正立面的宽度相配。

 

“虽然我的职位是‘风祝’，但同时也是‘神明’喔。这条项链看似普通，里面可是有着神力的。”

 

“就这样把神器挂在天狗山上还真是乱来啊。”黑发女子嘲弄道，“你异想天开的程度总能打破我的想象。”

 

“既然如此……”她好像想到了什么，嘴角渐渐勾起一道弧度，“这座分社收集的信仰将指向你，而非你的神明咯？”

 

“咦？就算挂的是我的物品，但供奉的对象还是神明大人啊。”

 

“我可没说要把信仰给你的神明。”黑发女子摇了摇头，“并且那样很不公平，既然你要当我的信徒，那么相对的……”

 

她暗红色的眸子直直看向少女，充满笑意的话语里却满是认真：“我也得好好地将信仰献给‘你’，而不是其他任何存在。”

 

“只是可惜，我应该不是你的第一位信徒。”她自嘲地摊了摊手。

 

“你果然……”少女不由地用上齿咬住下嘴唇，愣了好一会后缓缓地吐出了一句话：“射命丸小姐，你果然很狡猾。”

 

“滋滋——” “滋滋——”

 

水墨感十足的画面从边缘处化解成闪亮的无数粉末，随着最后的话语如被风卷般飘散。

 

有那么几个字直直刺向我的内在，使得一种极为复杂的感情瞬间涌了出来。

 

“射命丸”吗？

 

射命丸……

 

文……

 

那是谁的名字？

 

……

 

喔，原来如此。

 

我笑了。

 

我疯狂咀嚼起那四个字的含义，嘴角不可遏制地弯成夸张的角度。

 

但是那个蓝白的身影，那一头绿发，又是谁？

 

没关系，这些已经不重要了。

 

唯有那座神龛，那座粗糙到令人发笑的人造物，才是我需要的东西。

 

我贪婪地望向那个本应枯燥至极、无人问津的小小神龛，那上面好像有道冥冥之中的引力，将我所有的意念全数吸引了过去。

 

不可遏制地，自我身而起的浓烈黑烟，那团不祥之“祟”，于空中划出弧度完美的轨迹后便落入有着三道流苏的稻草挂饰中了。

 

在第一次醒来的那一刻我就明白了，这个璀璨彼世的美丽。

 

我想要自由地、永恒地在这个美丽世界里回响。

 

永远、永远......

 

 


End file.
